


To Protect and To Serve

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Dom Harry Potter, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Mentor Voldemort, Non-Chronological, Not So Evil Voldemort, Parent Severus Snape, Powerful Harry, Severitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort and Harry talk a lot before the end of his first year, what changes does those talks have? There will be no underage relationship, it just wouldn't let me add eventually to the tags.</p><p>Changes in some of the chapters, especially chap 3. 21 Jan 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No clue what to write, I am bad at summaries and titles.

Harry paced outside of the potions classroom. He wasn't sure how to do this but he knew he had to do it. He knocked on the door, heard the curt "enter" and stepped inside. "Professor Snape, I need to talk to you." 

Severus looked up and groaned, the spoiled brat wanted to talk to him, he would see about that. "What is it you want, Potter?" The boy looked nervous and scared but not of him, that was strange, he would have to try harder. He would make sure the Brat would remember him over the summer.

"May we do this someplace private? It's very important." Harry managed to get out.

"We will do it here, I will not have you go running to the Headmaster saying I lured you away from a classroom." 

"You aren't going to like this, but if you want to talk about it here, well I guess we will talk here." He took a deep breath. "The Dark Lord wants you to take me to Gringotts and get me tested, he said it will prove that the Headmaster is lying and that you need to know the truth too."

Severus grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into his office and began casting wards. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Harry glanced up at Severus. "At Yule, I noticed I kept getting headaches whenever I looked at the back of Quirrell's head, or if he looked at me directly. They were very painful, and the buzzing noise was loud, but not like the Headmasters. His buzzing noise was low, like a humming buzz. Your buzzing was in between. I kept everyone out, which is why I think it hurt more with Quirrell, he didn't like being kept out. I knew to keep the busy stuff in the front of my mind for you and the Headmaster to read."

Severus almost panicked for a few seconds, the boy knew people were trying to get into his mind and how to stop it. He was too young to be able to do that if he was really raised by muggles. "You knew we were trying to see what was in your mind."

"Well, yes, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what it was. I have read most of the library already, I only the restricted section left, Mrs. Pince won't let me in there and sneaking out at night is better for the Chamber. I have been working in the Chamber's for the past few months."

"Chamber?"

"Yes, the one with the big snake in it, she is lonely and is great to talk to, I didn't get a chance to mention it to the Dark Lord." Harry replied. Severus realized there was more to Harry than any of them realized. "Can you take me to the bank and see what the Dark Lord was talking about?"

"You talked to him more than once?"

"Yes, it started after Christmas break, I went to him and asked him to stop trying to get into my mind, he explained what was going on and how it worked and apologized for it. He also told me about the trap Dumbledore had set up for us. Neither of us wanted to go for the stone, however, I had no control over my actions that night, it was like someone else was in charge. I could see Quirrell fighting against the same thing I was. We didn't want to be in that room. I did manage to keep the stone, I had a fake one already created, it wasn't that hard to figure it out. Granger and Weasley were leading me around to find things out. Once I saw a picture of the stone I know how easy it would be to make a fake. Since I didn't want Dumbledore to know it was a fake, I destroyed it before he could look at it. I did it down in that room."

Severus gasped, someone, most likely Dumbledore had cast Imperius Curse on Harry and Quirrell. The Dark Lord knew what had happened, and he wondered how long before the boy figured it out.

"Before Quirrell was destroyed, the night before we had talked. He told me he would take me to the bank and get everything fixed. He didn't tell me what exactly, but he said if anything happened to him, I was to go to you and have you help me. He said to tell you "your Lord commands you to help your little Master", whatever that means." Harry just waved his hand as if it wasn't important.

"What else did he tell you to tell me?" The Dark Lord gave him to Harry. He had a new Master. He didn't want to look at his mark, he rarely did, but it did explain the pain he felt the other night. He just ignored it as Albus had told him what happened, and he thought it was in response to the Dark Lord being banished again.

"About my true past. He said Dumbledore told everyone I was raised with love and treated like a Prince by my relatives. He said you could do a scan and see the truth for yourself, that you wouldn't take my word for it." 

Severus looked at Harry, clearly for the first time and he noticed things didn't add up to what Albus had told them. "Harry, I need you to sit down in that chair. I am going to do the scan like he said. I would like the truth also. I am not happy hearing about what happened. I was furious with how you and your friends went after the stone and the way the Headmaster gave Gryffindor the House Cup."

"I wasn't thrilled either. He set the Slytherin House up and made them look like fools by doing it that way. I didn't want to go for the stone, Granger and Weasley however did. I wanted nothing to do with the whole thing but every time I pulled away from them, something would happen and I would find myself doing whatever it was."

"Let's do a few different scans, Harry, I think there are a few different issues we will need to address at the bank if these come up with what I am thinking they might." Severus said. "They will feel funny, but nothing dangerous is happening."

Harry nodded and Severus began. The first was one for general health, it wasn't as in-depth as Poppy would do but it would reveal basic issues. It was very long and Severus was getting worried about the length. When it was done he quickly scanned it, noticing the number of misaligned bones due to breaks, damage to tendons and ligaments in both arms, no wonder he can't do potions thought Severus, long-term malnutrition, weaken bones because of it, and the lack of basic medical shots. "Harry, the goblins can fix all this, and you will be on potions for a while, but it's all fixable." Again, Harry nodded, Severus began to do the second scan and almost yelled out in anger.

Compulsion to hate Severus Snape  
Compulsion to obey Granger, Weasley and Dumbledore  
Compulsion to not do well in his classes (weak)  
Compulsion to slack off on his homework  
Loyalty potion to Albus Dumbledore (weak)  
Submissive potion  
Obedience potion

Severus read this list and didn't want to show it to Harry, he knew the goblins could purge the potions and spells but this was outrageous. The Dark Lord was right, he needed to get Harry to the bank.

"He is making me go back to my relatives tomorrow. I don't want to, they weren't happy with what happened to Dudley and I know they are going to take it out on me." Since tonight was the last night before summer break, Harry had finally got up enough courage to talk to Severus. He wasn't sure why he felt like he hated the man.

"What happened to Dudley?" Severus was wondering what did Hagrid could have done to Dudley. He also wondered why Hagrid was sent to get Harry. A Professor was to be assigned that job, not the groundskeeper.

"Hagrid gave him a pig's tail and broke my uncle's gun. Granted the gun was originally pointed at me and I thought he was going to pull the trigger, but Hagrid arrived and my Uncle turned it on Hagrid and Hagrid basically bent it." 

Severus inhaled deeply. "Harry, you need to get on the train tomorrow, pretend you are going to your relatives house. When you arrive there, I want you to touch this pin" Severus pulled a pin out of one of his desk drawers. "State my name, it will summon me to you. When I arrive, I want you to stick close to me, do not enter the house, you summon me as soon as you set foot on the property. I mean it, as soon as you at there. I want to look at the wards and afterward, we will go to the bank and deal with everything."

Harry again nodded and sadly stated, "I really don't want to stay with them."

"You won't be, tomorrow will be the last time you ever see them. Now head up to your dorm, pretend everything is normal, hide behind those shields you have built up." 

"Can you tell me what I did wrong?" Harry had been wondering what he did to cause his problems.

"You haven't done anything wrong, actually by telling me, you did everything right. I will explain everything to you after we go to the bank. It would take too long tonight, and we have also been talking for a long time. You can say it was detention for running in the halls. So head up to bed, and I will see you tomorrow. Don't worry about anything, all will be well." 

Harry looked at him and tilted his head. "You know I should have let the hat put me in Slytherin, but Malfoy left a bad taste in my mouth." Harry opened the door and left Severus' office.

Severus almost chuckled at that comment, yes his godson did leave a bad taste in one's mouth. He almost at times wanted to spank the brat for his attitude. 

_________________________________________

Even before Harry opened the car door to get out of the car, he touched the pin and said "Severus Snape". He opened the car door and Professor Snape was standing there. His Uncle's face was already turning purple. His Aunt pulled her precious Dudley behind her, as Dudley moved his hands to protect his butt.

"I won't have you freaks appearing on my property. The boy is mine for the summer and I intended to make sure he learns his place." Uncle Vernon spat out.

Severus just looked at him and said nothing, but pulled Harry closer to him. He turned his wand to the wards and cast the spell to see what wards were set at the house. He found that was hate ward towards Harry, a submissive ward directed at Harry, there weren't a sign of blood wards, he could see the shimmer of them, that showed at one time they were set, but with no love and Harry not feeling like it was home caused them to fall a long time ago. There were also tracking charm and compulsion ward to make Harry obey his relatives. Severus was going to make sure the goblins came here and made note of all of the wards. Severus glared. He pulled out his wand. "You really are a sorry excuse for a human being." He looked at Harry. "Where is your trunk?"

"In my robe pockets. I had Fred Weasley cast a shrinking charm on it."

Severus pulled out his wand, he began to cast a nice curse he knew. "From this day forward, you will experience, each night, exactly what you have done to Harry. You won't remember anything in the morning but your bodies will feel the effects." He cast a quick Obliviate on the Dursleys. "You ready to leave Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Sir." Harry really enjoyed watching Professor Snape cast that spell.

Severus without warning just apparated on the spot, leaving a very confused Dursley family behind. They landed on the steps of the bank. "Quickly, we need to get in there before anyone from the Order sees us."

They rushed into the bank. Harry walked up to one of the tellers. "May you gold grow, may your enemies tremble when they hear your name and may your family grow in wealth and happiness." Harry greeted the teller.

The teller nodded his head. "May your gold prosper and may your enemies fall at your feet. How may I help you today?" He was impressed by the little wizard, so many ignored the old customs of greetings and treat them like they were just objects.

"We need to see Tom Riddle's Account Manager, Harry Potter's Account Manager and Severus Snape's Account Manager, together please." Harry said.

Severus looked at Harry, wondering what the boy meant. "I don't have one to see." He was confused, yes he had a vault, but no account manager. He took care of his funds and his profits from his potions.

"He said to say that exactly." Harry answered.

Severus looked at the teller. "We need to see all three please."

They were shown an office and they quietly waited. All three of the Account Managers came in. "I believe we are slightly confused as to why we are all called here. I am Ironclaw, I am the Account Manager for Mr. Riddle, that is Gransop, Mr. Potter's Account Manager, who has been wondering why Mr. Potter has never made an appearance with him and that is Mestah, Professor Snape's Account Manager, who has been trying for years to get Professor Snape to see him." He paused "you can understand why we are confused?" The three goblins took up seats behind the big, heavy, black walnut desk.

"I do understand that, and I believe if you give Professor Snape and I an inheritance test, after clearing our systems of potions, spells, and blocks the answers will be revealed." 

"We need to test first for potions, spells, and blocks first. The test requires three drops of blood." Ironclaw stated. They dropped three drops of blood into the bowls and watched Ironclaw chant for a few minutes until the bowl turned blue, he poured the potion onto the two different parchments.

"Professor Snape." He turned the parchment so Severus could read it.

Hate potion towards all Potters, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin (weak).  
Hate potion towards Harry Potter (very strong)  
Hate potion towards children  
Compulsion to bark, yell, and demean children  
Compulsion to obey Albus Dumbledore, tigger word Lily  
Compulsion to believe the worst about people  
Block: magic 20% Albus Dumbledore  
Leach: magic 20% Albus Dumbledore

Severus wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to go and kill Dumbledore, the desire to make the man have the most painful death possible was pushed to the back of his mind. He looked at Harry and back to the goblins. "Can you remove all of this?

"Yes, for a small price." Mestah said.

"No, it will be for free, you have been allowing Dumbledore to take money out of his accounts without Professor Snape's permission. You will refund all the money, you will purge his system. You will also retire from being his Account Manager since you have been taking a small percentage each time Dumbledore took money out of his accounts." Harry stated.

"That is something you will have to prove, Mr. Potter." Ironclaw stated. 

"Look at the accounts, you will see Dumbledore did a withdrawal yesterday without authorization from the account holder."

Severus glanced at Harry wondering how he knew that Harry looked at him. "I will explain later." Severus nodded.

Ironclaw summoned the paperwork for Severus' accounts and soon there was a flurry of armed goblins in his office and Mestah was escorted out, in chains. "You are correct, Mr. Potter and the fees will be waived and Professor Snape will have his purge."

Harry nodded his acceptance, it was his turn. Harry took the parchment and almost passed out with what he read.

Compulsion to hate towards Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, Voldemort  
Obedience to Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore  
Submissive to Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Petunia and Vernon Dursley and Albus Dumbledore  
Acceptance of the abuse at the hands of his relatives  
Acceptance of neglect and beatings.  
Compulsion to ignore self-preservation  
Compulsion to hate all Slytherin  
Compulsion to slack off on school work, never to do better than Hermione Granger  
Compulsion to obey whatever Dumbledore tells you, trigger word your parents  
Compulsion to hide the Slytherin side  
Compulsion to become model Gryffindor  
Compulsion to stay away from anyone not approved for friendship by Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley  
Blocks: Magic 50% - Albus Dumbledore  
Leach: 20% - Albus Dumbledore  
Animagi transformation 90% placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Metamorphmagi 100% placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Legilimency and Occlumency 75% placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Transfiguration 50% placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Charms 50% placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Potions 90% placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Astronomy 85% placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Herbology 85% placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Arithmancy 100% placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Ancient Runes 100% placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Alchemy 100% placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Elemental 100% placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Horcrux blocking magic 25% Tom Riddle

Harry handed the parchment to Severus, who was reading it, Severus finally spoke. "I want his parents' Wills read, I want a full accounting of his accounts, I want to submit a change of guardianship from Albus Dumbledore based on all this. Copies of this to go into my vault, Mr. Riddle's Vault, and the Potter Vault."

"Gransop, is there anything we should know before the account begins?" Ironclaw asked.

Gransop looked down and finally responded. "He said he was your magical guardian, and under the law, I had to allow him to take the stuff he requested, I didn't know about this."

"When was the Will sealed?" Ironclaw asked.

"Before I took over the accounts, the previous Account Manager died one night suddenly after the Potters." Gransop stated.

"Something is wrong there. Sounds like Dumbledore is trying to cover up something." Harry stated.

"I agree, the purging rooms are being made ready. I believe we should do the Wills first, as the purging will take a lot out of you Mr. Potter." Ironclaw pulled the Wills out. "James Potters will be first since he passed first." He set an orb down and it began.

"Well, I guess I kicked the bucket, drawn my last breath, I hope I took someone out with me at least in a good fight. 

Sirius: you have everything you could want, so I leave you all the tricks and pranks we have, in vault 546. Thanks for being the fake secret keeper.

Remus: I leave you the books we used for the tricks of our trade and 10,000 Galleons, get some clothes, and I give you the Potter Lake Cabin.

Severus Snape: I owe you my sincerest apology. None of what happened in school should have happened, and you shouldn't have been punished for what Sirius did. I leave you 25,000, go and start a potion business. 

Peter: If Voldemort attacked us, it is because Peter was our secret keeper with Albus Dumbledore as the spell caster.

If Lily is alive, she gets everything that was ours, she will be the magical guardian of Harry until he is of age to take control of the family. 

All donations to any funds cease unless Lily gives permission for them to start. Our Account Manager Felops will keep our investments going, in no way is Albus Dumbledore to have control over our funds or Harry.

Guardians:

Sirius Black  
Severus Snape  
Minerva McGonagall  
Narcissa Malfoy, as she is a second cousin to Harry on Sirius' side and on my side.

In no way is Harry to go to Lily's sister Petunia Dursley. If no one on the list is available he is to go to a loving wizarding family.

Harry was biting his lip so hard, Severus could see the blood starting to leak out of his mouth. He pulled out a handkerchief and held it against Harry's mouth, and said, "he will pay."

Ironclaw pulled out the other orb and they heard Lily's voice:

So Peter betrayed us, I knew he would, just like I know Dumbledore has ignored our desires and put Harry with Petunia. Sirius, I wish you could have taken care of Harry but until you get out of Azkaban and see a mind healer and get out of Dumbledore shadow you won't be much help. I leave you my work on charms we were talking about. They are in vault 736.

Remus, I am very disappointed in you, taking money from Harry. I hope you are ashamed of yourself. Following Dumbledore blindly, ignoring what is right is going to lead you to a very bad path.

Peter: you will get yours, you traitor. I told them not to use you, but Dumbledore insisted.

Severus, my brother, I forgave you a long time ago, however, I knew if I made it clear to you than it would be worse for you in Slytherin. I know you will look out for my baby for me. I leave you my potion journals, my research, and other notes in vault 952. Harry isn't bad in potions, he just never got those muggle beginner books that everyone else got. Including the one on how to use a quill. Dumbledore sent Hagrid to get him for a reason. He didn't want Harry to go into your house. Harry needs to be resorted and go to his correct house.

Harry, you are here with Severus, you are stronger than those potions and compulsions on you are. Use your strength and together you, Severus, Lucius, and Tom will fix this broken magically world. 

Guardianship of Harry:

Severus Snape

Minerva McGonagall but only if she vows to stop listening to Dumbledore and gets herself checked for compulsion, memory charms, and potions. ---Severus have it done anyway since I know Dumbledore ignored us and put my boy with my rotten sister.

Remember my two favorite men, I love you. Severus take care of him until he is strong enough to take care of three of you, and he will be, Severus. He will give you what you dream of. Harry don't pressure him, he will tell you when it's right.

Ironclaw, you will find Dumbledore has taken money, items, and more importantly, he has illegally used Harry's proxies to pass laws. Gransop has been threatened by Dumbledore into obedience because he saw what Dumbledore did to our Account Manager, but he is under a Vow not to speak of it, but I can. Gransop, you are now free, tell Ironclaw what you really want to do, and Ironclaw take charge of Harry's accounts. That is enough of me controlling the future, but you needed to hear it. I love you, take care of each other.  


Love Lily.

Everyone in the office looked surprised, happy, furious, and confused all at once. Lily had given them information they weren't expecting.

Ironclaw recovered first, looked at his fellow goblin, asked: "Gransop what did she mean?"

"Dumbledore made me become an Account Manager, I never wanted to be one, I was happy as a teller, but I would prefer to go back and use my skills as a gem digger."

Ironclaw sighed. "If that is your wish, you are now a gem digger." Gransop smiled and left the office, after repeatedly saying "thank you, thank you." 

"I believe we will do the purge, then the inheritance test." Ironclaw said.

Severus looked at Harry, he looked emotionally drained. "Do you think it is wise?" 

"Yes, or Dumbledore may find out he is gone and ruin everything before we can get it fixed." Ironclaw said.

Harry stood up. "Lead the way."  
__________________________

5 hours later:

Severus was watching Harry, his purge didn't take more than an hour, however, the goblins were still working on Harry. Finally one of them stepped out of the ritual chamber. "He is recovering, we need to let him rest and adjust for a bit or his magic will take out the bank."

"How long?" Severus asked

"About an hour, right now his magic is adjusting to all the physical and magical changes. Someone had put glamours on him, too. They made him look like his father."

"May I go in and sit with him?"

"Yes, as long as you both stay calm." She opened the chamber and Severus went in. As soon as he sat down, Harry climbed into his lap and laid his head on his shoulder. Neither said a word. After an hour or so, one of the healers gave him the signal it was time. "Harry, wake up, we need to go and see Ironclaw and finish this." Harry nodded his head, Severus just stood up instead and carried Harry to Ironclaw's office.

Ironclaw looked at them. "I knew it would take a lot out of him, there was too much magic that was let loose, you will have to help ground him for a while." 

Severus nodded his understand. "Now the inheritance test. You first, Professor Snape." Severus added three drops of blood into a vial and watched it turn green and it was poured onto a parchment.

Severus Tobias Snape

Father Tobias Michael Snape  
Mother Eileen Anna Snape nee Prince

Title:

Lord Prince (mother)  
Lord Ravenclaw (mother)

Vaults:

3  
12  
694  
943

Properties:

Prince Manor  
Prince Summer Cottage  
Ravenclaw Castle  
Ravenclaw Manor  
1/4 Hogwarts

"While you were being purged, I went through these accounts, Dumbledore was helping himself to your monies and items. I have already issued a recall of all monies and items. He was also using your seats, when I looked they were never assigned to him, legally."

Severus inhaled and exhaled, and felt Harry tighten his hold for a second, Harry had just given him a hug, he realized. He smiled down at Harry who was looking up at his face. "He can't do anything with my accounts or seats now?" 

"No, everything is in your name and your seats are just waiting for you to either claim them and sit them yourself, or just align them, and let the leader of that alignment use them."

"I will decide later, let's do Harry now, as I feel it's going to be full of surprises."

Ironclaw set everything up again, and Harry gave the three drops of blood. They waited for the vial to turn green and Ironclaw poured it onto the parchment.

Harland Jameson Potter

Father James Charlus Potter  
Mother Lily Rose Potter, nee Evans  
Blood adopted: Sirius Orion Black

Titles:  
Potter (paternal)  
Peverell (paternal)  
Gryffindor (paternal)  
Malfoy (paternal)  
Tudor (paternal)  
Black (blood adoption)  
Slytherin (maternal and conquest-heir Voldemort)  
Gaunt (conquest-heir Voldemort)  
Hufflepuff (maternal)  
Thomas (maternal)  
Evans (maternal)

Vaults:  
1  
2  
4  
15  
34  
64  
78  
104  
260  
603  
650  
998  
1004  
1060

Properties:

Please see folders

"I think we need some of this explained." Severus stated. "How did he become the Lord over the Dark Lord?" 

"Conquest, when a lord attacks an heir, usually heir magic prevents any damage. However, because when he attacked, he damaged Harry, leaving the Horcrux, and since he was technically dead, the heir became the lord, when he took the wraith form, he became the heir. Lady Magic interfered and that is his punishment. Slytherin also forbade anyone from attacking anyone in their line."

"He tried to explain it to me, but we never got enough time in school. He knows. He understands what happened, and knows he can't attack me again." Harry quietly stated, struggling to remain awake. 

"The one I am confused by is the Malfoy one, how am I the lord of that?" Harry looked at Severus "Draco is going to be really upset about this."

"So is his father, I think you need to get him here so this can be explained."

Ironclaw looked at the Malfoy name and agreed. "I will also look to see how he claimed the title. I will send a notice to him, he most likely will arrive very shortly." 

Ironclaw disappeared to figure out how Lord Malfoy wasn't Lord Malfoy when young Mr. Potter was the Lord.  
______________________________

Two hours later:

"Lucius." Severus greeted him, still holding a sleeping Harry.

"Severus, I am uncertain as to why I am here." Lucius answered as he sat down.

"We are too, Ironclaw is looking for the reason and will let us know when he finds the answer." Severus responded. They quietly talked, while Harry slept.

Ironclaw entered the office and sat down. "This is a strange case actually. It seems Lord Malfoy isn't Lord Malfoy because there was a contract about 700 years ago between Lord Cadmus Peverell and Lord Julian Malfoy. However, after the contract was signed Lord Malfoy broke the contract and left for France, whereas I am sure Mr. Malfoy can tell you they didn't return until almost 250 years ago. Now under this contract, when it was broken the title of Lord Malfoy went to Lord Peverell, the Malfoy family became Lord Peverell's property. I believe because of the number of years that passed, no one became aware of this. When I pulled the rings for Lord Potter's inheritance, I noticed the real Malfoy rings are in their box. Again Magic is punishing for breaking a magical contract. I don't think the Dark Lord was expecting this."

Lucius groaned. "If he wasn't dead, I would kill him myself." Severus looked at Lucius and he continued, "my grandfather made these rings, he told my father and my father told me, that they were stolen as part of a bad contract that was signed in bad faith, he didn't mention it was on our part. My grandfather said the contract was no longer an issue."

"It is now, you belong to Lord Peverell, your family does. He will be most upset to hear about this." Ironclaw stated.

Harry, who had woken up during Lucius' rant said "no, he is the one who told me I would be getting Malfoy. I didn't understand what he meant but now I do."

"How did this come about?" Lucius asked.

"Our Lord." Severus told him. Lucius looked at Harry and back to Severus. "Our Lord is the reason we are here, and our Lord is heir to Lord Peverell." He could explain what he meant later.

Harry pulled out the stone. "We need to get him back, the wraith form of him is at his old house, he said you would know where it was at. This needs to go back to its owner." He gave the stone to Ironclaw.

"We will return it to Nicholas Flamel. We will tell him who we got it from. I am sure he will want to speak to you about it." Ironclaw said.

Lucius and Severus just looked at Harry. "Any more surprises Brat?" Severus asked.

"I don't think so." Harry looked at Ironclaw. "I am to wear all those rings?"

"The rings with similar magic will combine to help you out. The Founder rings will also combine." Ironclaw stated. Harry began to put on the rings. Severus also put on his rings. 

"Mr. Malfoy, you have something you need to do." Ironclaw stated. Lucius, let out a small groan and knelt down in front of Harry. "Harry, you need to put your hands on his wrists and hold them, don't let go until I say so." 

Harry nodded his understanding and looked at Severus. "I don't have to do this to you also?"

"No Harry, the Dark Lord gave me to you."

"He did?"

"Yes, remember when he told you to tell me to obey the little Master?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. "That was his way of saying I am yours, also to make sure I would protect you." 

"I understand." Harry turned back to Lucius and wrapped his fingers around Lucius' wrists. 

Lucius began the traditional Vow. "Master, I am now bound to you, I am your serf, all that I have is now yours. My life, my magic is now yours."

Harry looked uncertain and Severus whispered into his ear and Harry repeated. "I take your oath, I bind your family to my family. The contract will now be fulfilled." A light blue ribbon wrapped around Harry's wrists slithered for a few seconds and began to twist and bind Lucius' wrists disappearing into his skin. 

Lucius felt dizzy for a second and recovered. "My Lord, I am yours."

"Rise Lucius, and sit in the chair." Harry stated after Severus again told him what to say. Lucius returned to his seat. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, we need to find you a new guardian. According to your parents Wills, Severus Snape can be your guardian or Lucius Malfoy since he is yours."

"What is the best way to protect me from Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"You have already claimed your Lordships, as you are the last of most of those lines, so that will allow you protection, you need a guardian who can add more weight to it." Ironclaw informed them.

"May I see the Wills and anything else?" Lucius asked Harry. Harry nodded his agreement. He was really confused, he understood most of it as the Dark Lord had explained what might happen.

Ironclaw handed everything to Lucius. Lucius read over everything. "My Lord, I believe, I am able to best protect you. If we keep quiet on the change of Lordship regarding the Malfoy name, I can use my power to keep Dumbledore from taking you. You would become my ward."

"How does that work? I own you, but I would be your ward?" Harry asked.

"We would need to keep a large number of things quiet. We will, of course, let people know about the Lordship, just not all of them. I think Peverell, Potter, Black will be best to release to the public." Lucius stated. Severus nodded his agreement.

Ironclaw added. "A better way might be a blood adoption, with Lord Prince as the second guardian. We can have Harry Potter die. It will be easy to arrange. A Will is all that is needed from Harry Potter to whatever new name magic provides." 

Harry looked at Severus, with hope in his eyes. Severus found he didn't mind adopting Harry. "I think that is a perfect way to do it."

The potion was produced, Severus add three drops of his blood. "How about Lucius?" Harry asked.

Lucius looked surprised. "I would be honored, my Lord." Lucius added his three drops.

"Now because of this, you will see a new name appear, the names will jump around and some will appear and disappear, when you have found the name that magic has selected for you, you tell us what it is." Severus stated as he gave the potion to Harry. "Now this won't hurt as much since the purge fixed everything. The changes will appear mostly today but will increase slightly, not enough for people to notice and settle down after a week."

Harry smiled and knocked back the potion. "Tasted better than I thought it would."

Severus, Lucius, and Ironclaw watched the changed in Harry. He was filling out more, getting stockier but not heavy. He grew again by a few inches, and his hair went to black with highlights of Malfoy color blond throughout his hair. His face became a little longer less round. his nose turned up a bit at the end, while it straightened slightly. His eyes became a darker green with silver and chocolate mixed in. His cheekbones became sharper, His lips became fuller and Severus thought they reminded him briefly of Lily.

"The names are all flying around." Harry stated, he was quiet for a few minutes and finally said "Sebastian Severus Lucius Prince-Peverell-Malfoy. I think it keeps telling me that I would be the most protected that way."

"Magic works in strange ways at times." Ironclaw stated. "How do you feel Lord Prince-Peverell-Malfoy?"

"Tired and hungry, and do you think we should shorten it a bit for public use?" Harry asked.

"Lord Prince?" Severus asked. Harry nodded his agreement. "Now I think Malfoy Manor is the safest place for us, especially when Dumbledore finds out Harry Potter is missing, we will wait a few weeks and his body will appear, but after Lord Prince makes an appearance." 

"How is he Lord Prince? I would have thought you would have kept the title. We also need to keep this a secret for a while. Let him sweat about Harry Potter missing." Lucius said. "During the summer we will work on any magical issues."

"Part of my mother's being disowned, I could never claim the title, but my son could, Harry is now my son, hence Lord Prince. One of this issues will be grounding his magic." Severus told Lucius.

"No one will know I am Harry Potter?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Nope, the scar is gone and so is Harry Potter, you are now Sebastian Prince." Severus stated. "I am sure we can come up with a backstory correct Ironclaw?"

"Yes, in looking at your family tree earlier you did have a cousin who disappeared, he can be the son of that cousin who married into the Malfoy family, as I believe there are a number of cousins, especially still in France." Ironclaw stated.

"Do the paperwork." Lucius stated, standing up. "I do believe we are finished?" 

"Yes, and don't worry we will fill you in on everything." Severus replied.

Lucius nodded, and Severus carried a sleepy Harry out of the bank. "I think he has grown at least 5 inches since we arrived here."


	2. After the Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy Manor

Severus carrying Harry and Lucius flooed into Malfoy Manor. "Let's get him to bed and we can talk. I can explain what I know which really isn't a lot." 

It was early evening. Lucius and Severus didn't want Draco or Narcissa to know Harry was here as of yet, so they quietly headed up to one of the guest rooms. Lucius was thinking of which room he would use permanently. He realized Severus would have to stay here too. "You can take your old room. We will put Harry in the room next to it."

They put Harry to bed. "We are going to have to start calling him Sebastian, just so we won't make a mistake in public. Also Draco and Narcissa, I am not sure how much to tell them." Lucius stated they were heading to the sitting room in Severus' room. "I will give him a ring that will allow him to have a bit of a French accent, and the ability to speak and understand French. After a while, he will know it without the rings help, but I think the accent is needed."

"Good idea, the ring will back up him living in France. Draco hates Harry Potter, but I know that is more because of Harry turning down his request for friendship. Narcissa, I believe can be trusted. Maybe Harry will know. The Dark Lord did tell him a number of things with instructions." Severus began to tell Lucius everything he knew.

A few hours later:

Lucius leaned forward in his chair. "How are we going to fix the Dark Lord?" He asked.

"I am not sure, Harry just said we would know how to find him. I believe when we do, he will give us the instructions on what to do." Severus pondered on when his life got so complicated. Yesterday, he was just a Professor and Potion Master, today, well he now had a son who was also is new Master, a lot of unanswered questions and Dark Lord to resurrect.

"I know I have a few questions still. Like what Chamber? More importantly, how did he know about Legilimency and Occlumency, and use it? It was 75% blocked skill? How did he know about that goblin? There is a lot of questions that are unanswered." Lucius stated those were some of the questions Severus had too.

"I can answer them now if you want." They turned and looked at Harry, who was walking into the room. "You didn't answer the door but I heard you talking. I figured we needed to talk some more."

"I do believe we do. There are a lot of questions." Severus was watching Harry, the boy looked so different, so far away from the James Potter image, it was amazing. He looked like a Prince and Malfoy, that was going to make it so much easier, no one would expect him to be Harry Potter.

"Yes, but most of them can be answered with one simple answer." Harry told them, they looked at him. He gave them a slight smile. "I can see magic, intentions, and the flow of it in a magical being, so if you lie I can see it. It also helped build up barriers, as when I first entered this world, the headaches I had were awful. He told me not to tell anyone until after the Bank, he said I should tell you."

They looked shocked. "You have mage sight and abilities." Severus said. "Wait, that didn't show up on the test."

"It won't." Lucius stated. "There hasn't been a mage in a long time, the goblins would not have tested for it. I don't even think anyone would know how to test for the abilities since the Mage abilities are vastly different in each one. It would explain the elemental aspects also." 

"Mage?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's a gift." Severus told him.

"Oh, like when I speak to Alisha?" He asked.

"Who is Alisha?" Lucius asked.

"She is the basilisk that lives in the Chamber." He calmly informed them.

They couldn't keep the surprise off of their faces. "You can speak the language of the snakes?" Feared laced though Severus, the boy was hanging around a 1000-year-old basilisk. 

"Can't everyone?" Harry tilted his head to the side, looking at Severus. "She would never hurt me, she is very protective actually."

"No, only the Dark Lord and now you." Severus finally got out, his fear not easing even after those words. A basilisk, the boy was friends with a basilisk. This was going to take him some time to get over.

Harry looked at them and shrugged his shoulders, he climbed into Severus lap. "You know you worry too much." Harry told him. "I was fine in there, she helped me a lot. I learned from Alisha down in there and the Dark Lord, when we could hide from the old fool. The Dark Lord took me outside, there a lot of caves that we would practice dueling in."

"Promise me you won't go there without me when we return to school." Severus didn't want Harry to get hurt without someone knowing where he was. He wasn't sure where this new protectiveness was coming from.

"So you want to meet Alisha? She is very friendly and would like more friends. She goes out into the forest and is friends with Ungki and Manra and their families, they're unicorns. She introduced me to some of them last year. They were sweet. Can everyone else speak to animals? I made a lot of friends in the forest, they are really nice." Harry began to list all the friends in the forest while innocently watching Lucius. He seemed to be looking at something neither men could see.

Lucius choked, as Severus looked down at the child in his lap. He had never heard of anyone making friends with a basilisk, unicorns, and other animals in the forest. He knew that the child wasn't corrupted by Dark Magic. "So I take that as a no. However, I can do Dark Magic, it's easy but see, wizards have it wrong, magic is about intent, not light or dark. You can kill someone with a light spell if you want, it's really about intentions and emotions. Dark doesn't mean evil, just like Light doesn't mean good. Just looked at the Lord of Light Dumbledore, he really doesn't have good intentions towards me. He wants me to be his weapon. You also saw the spells and potions he used. Is that how a true Light wizard acts?" Harry told them, "Yes, your magic is telling me what you want to know. It took me awhile to get it to turn off. The headaches I had were bad." 

"You can't do that around others, Sebastian." Severus told him. "We need to start using that name so we won't give the game away." He felt Harry nod his head.

"When is breakfast? I think I missed dinner." Harry was hungry.

"I believe we all did." Lucius stated and summoned a house elf. It was after midnight and all three had missed dinner. Dobby appeared with dinner in a few minutes, squeaked again when he saw Harry and popped away.

"That elf is going to be problems, he knows who I am but he also knows about a diary? Something about a diary that belongs to Tom Riddle? Who is Tom Riddle?" Harry asked. Severus remembered Harry had been asleep when he had told Lucius about the Dark Lord's real name and most likely was sleepy when he was awake and didn't catch them mentioning the name, he knows he didn't know who it was when he asked for the account manager, he was just following what the Dark Lord told him to say.

"He is the Dark Lord. I don't know what the elf knows, but I will deal with Dobby." Lucius informed him. Severus gave him a questioning look, wondering what part the diary had in anything.

"Oh, that explains why he had me ask for Tom Riddle's Account Manager. We need to get the Dark Lord out of the Gaunt house, it's not a good place for him, Dumbles knows about it." Harry told them after a few minutes of silence. He was enjoying his dinner. "He said you would be able to find the place by your marks. When it's time, he said put your wands on the mark and follow the pull."

Lucius and Severus exchanged looks again, Harry smirked at them. "Don't worry, neither of you are in trouble. He knows Severus, about you going to Dumbledore, but he is fine with that, he knows he was crazy but he did try not to kill my mother, he tried to keep that promise. He asked her to move aside three times, she gave her life for me." 

Harry could feel the pressure release from Severus. The pressure Severus kept because he thought one day he would have to return to the man who broke his promise, who killed his sister in all but blood. He now knew he tried to keep that promise. That meant more to Severus than he had realized.

Harry looked at Lucius. "He isn't mad at you either for saying you were under that curse, he is happy you are so high up in the Ministry now. He is much saner now, so he wants to go back to the original ideals, not that psycho stuff. He didn't tell me what he meant by that, but he forgets I can see. So I know what he did." 

Harry waited a few more minutes, letting that information set. He began again with more information. "Dumbles used Hagrid to make sure I would go where he wanted. He had him get me from my relatives and take me to the alley, spewing all the evils of Slytherin House and the Dark Lord, oh he let it out a little at a time, but he did let it out. He had the Weasley family on the train platform to meet me. Really, how did he not realize I would wonder about a group of wizards mentioning muggles on the muggle side. The real kicker was Granger mentioning using spells before school. When I know we are all told no magic outside of school." He glanced at Severus. "Dumbledore also knew you would go after me, and that is why he didn't give Hagrid those books to give to me."

Severus looked guilty. "I am sorry, I really didn't know."

"I know, besides if you acted differently, he might have tried something besides those potions and spells. No thanks, he messed with me enough. That idiot believes all that stuff he spews out. Greater good, blah, no one realizes it was that other Dark Lord, I forget his name, who said that all the time during the muggle war. Did you know they knew each other as teens, they were very interested in each other, whatever that means."

Severus almost laughed. "Aren't you just a fountain of information." He was wondering what other surprises the boy would pull.

"Yes." Harry was now looking up at him, he didn't get off of his lap while they were eating their sandwiches and was really comfortable. "So when do we go and get him?"

"Tomorrow. It's late right now. We also need some sleep, so why don't you go back to bed." Severus told him.

Harry got up and looked at them, he tilted his head and muttered "interesting." and walked out.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Lucius asked.

"I am beginning to think our little Master is much more than he or the Dark Lord knows." Severus replied. "A mage, a real mage. I wonder if he knows?"

"I would bet he does, why else would he have had you take the boy to the bank? Look at where that one visit has gotten us." Lucius stated.

Severus pondered that for a few minutes. "Maybe, just maybe."

"What are you thinking?"

"Sebastian mentioned he went to the Dark Lord first, about the buzzing in his head. They began to talk. The boy can read magic, can read intention, can read lies, I wonder who led whom to what conclusions."

Lucius let out a small gasp. "Severus, you don't think the boy is Magic's Dark Lord?"

"No, he knows unicorns, you know how pure unicorns are." Severus replied. "I think." He mumbled to himself. Pure also meant innocent. The boy was innocent, that was for sure.

"I think research will be needed." Lucius replied. There was more to this, he just knew there had to be.

"After we rescue the Dark Lord." Severus testing his theory he rolled up his sleeve and looked at his mark, it was now very faded, much more so than it was a year ago. "Lucius look at your mark." He also had an SP inside a cauldron on his arm slightly above the original mark.

Lucius quirked a brow at him. "My mark?"

"I have a theory but need to see if it's true by looking at your mark also." Severus replied.

Lucius pulled up his left sleeve. He looked closely at his mark. "It's faded a lot. There is a new mark." There was also an SP but inside a snake wrapped around a cane.

"I thought so." He felt Lucius staring at him. "The Dark Lord gave me to Sebastian, you became his because of the contract. Our marks, I think, are only there until we help rescue the Dark Lord. I believe they will disappear after that." 

Lucius looked at his marks and to Severus again. "The boy."

"Yes. He is our master, now." Severus told him. "I am not sure what will happen after tomorrow."

"We have a lot of thinking to do." Lucius stated and got up and left for bed. He still didn't know what to do about Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa would love that he took the boy, she always wanted another child, but Draco, he wasn't sure about. He loved the boy but he wasn't blind to his faults.

Draco, however, was a different story. He was too much like his own father. It didn't help that they spoiled the boy. Narcissa had forbidden him from most forms of punishment, he knew that didn't help. Draco got away with being a bully. He knew his son was one. He had enough notes from other parents and staff at Hogwarts. Severus informed him of what his son had done during the year. Narcissa, however, while upset, didn't see an issue, she kept insisting he would outgrow this stage. To Lucius, this stage was almost 12 years old. Tomorrow should be interesting.

_______________________________________

Severus laid down in bed, thinking about the past. Nothing could have prepared him for this. He certainly wasn't expecting to be helping the Dark Lord, again. He certainly wasn't expecting Albus to have done the things he did. It truly shocked him to his core. The man he thought of as a mentor was just a power hungry thief. 

Harry was also something he wasn't expecting. He was powerful. He was a mage. He wondered what else the boy could do, and would be able to do as he grew into his powers. He smiled a bit, he now had a son, and he was connected to Lily. Lily, his one true friend, the one person he had trusted. Now, he had a connection to her again. He actually smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

______________________________________________________________

Harry laid down on his bed. Lucius and Severus were very interesting. Their magic sang to him like the Dark Lord's did. Each of them had a different song but it all seemed to flow well together. He knew they would be loyal to him and he wasn't worried about it, he was, however, concerned about Draco. He wasn't sure if Draco could handle the truth. 

He thought about Draco and decided it would be best if the boy remained clueless at least for now. He hoped Lucius would agree to that, but realized he would. He saw Lucius' worry about telling Draco and knew it was for the best. 

The Dark Lord was the next problem. Tomorrow they would rescue him and fix him. The man wasn't completely sane but he was better than he was at the beginning of the year. He knew with the right ritual he would regain most of his sanity. Harry thought sanity was vastly overrated. He knew he wasn't completely sane, how could he be, with his relatives. 

Severus was a bit of a surprise. He wasn't sure if he would have agreed with what he learned tonight, but it was a good surprise. He had like the man's magic. He covered his power well, but if you knew where to look you could see it. People had a tendency to underestimate him just because he selected to brew potions. However, if people knew magic they would realize someone who could brew like Severus was indeed powerful. 

Harry smiled, yes, he made the right choices. He was where he needed to be. He was looking forward to this summer and the upcoming school year. He wondered if Alisha would want to help next year.


	3. The Dark Lord Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title explains it all

Severus and Lucius met in the hall, without speaking a word, they knocked on Harry's door. "Sebastian?" Lucius asked. 

The door opened and Harry smiled at them. "I am guessing we are going to be chatting?" 

"I think it's important." Lucius told him. They entered the room, summoned some extra chairs and sat down. "We need to talk about Draco and my wife." Lucius held up a ring. "You will also need to wear this." Lucius quickly explained what the ring did and why he should wear it.

Harry looked at them and smiled, as he put the ring on. "Thank you. We don't mention anything to Draco. He is to believe I am just a cousin. If you wish to tell him you adopted me that is fine, but he can't know the truth." 

"I agree with him." Severus told Lucius. "Draco is going to have an issue with sharing our attention as it is. If we tell him the truth, it will make it worse. We will mention the adoption as I believe that is best since we will have to let it out if we are to protect him."

"The old goat won't be interested in him, so I don't understand why we need to let that out?" Lucius asked.

"He will be interested. Not right away, but a Malfoy and Prince with the Lordship. He is going to wonder how about all those seats. He is also going to wonder who got the Potter ones when the time comes. That will get his attention. Look at how he tries to keep all the powerful people in that school close to him, especially anyone not in Slytherin." Harry told them.

Lucius thought for a moment. "I believe I know how we can distract him. All the seats will need to be assigned. As Severus and I are your guardian, we would naturally be in charge of those seats. Now since Potters came from the third son of the Peverell family, with Potter's death, they would go to you, since you are the last of the Peverell family. That will allow either of us to use all those seats legally. All we have to do is have them assigned by the head of your house, which is you. We won't let that get out, the goblins can keep that well hidden. When I get questioned about the assignment of the seats, I will be able to use the genealogy of the Peverell's and you being my son to stop him from trying to get control."

"The change of seats will switch the power in the Wizengamot." Severus said.

"Correct, making me the majority leader and ousting the old goat. He will want to know what happened. That will cause him to be more focused on getting control back to worry about what we are actually doing. He will lose his ICW title to with the change, so he will work hard on trying to regain control. He will be looking for new seats to control. There are, however, only 12 seats that aren't assigned, that isn't enough to give him control." Lucius said.

"Once the Dark Lord is fully back I am sure he will have some ideas on what he wants to accomplish. I believe he has some of those 12 seats." Severus smiled.

"He does. He has lost Gaunt and Slytherin due to Sebastian, but I knew he has some of those other seats." Lucius stated.

"He might also have some seats that were willed to him by former followers or supporters." Severus reminded Lucius.

"Why do I feel like I should say "welcome back to the dark side, Severus?" Harry asked.

Severus smirked. "Brat."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "May we go to breakfast now?"

"Are you always hungry?" Lucius was beginning to wonder if the boy was a bottomless pit.

"Usually." Harry responded he gave him a huge grin. "After breakfast, we need to go and rescue him."

"You aren't coming with us." Severus informed him, he saw Harry turn his head and look at him for a few minutes before he nodded his agreement. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I was thinking that you worry too much, but then again I never had anyone worry about me, so how do I know exactly what is too much." Harry told him, honestly.

Severus and Lucius were stunned by his words, but they also remembered the parchments full of injuries he had endured and understood what he meant. The boy was blunt and honest with them, they did appreciate that, they also knew the boy was as Slytherin as a Slytherin could get.

___________________________________________________

As they ate breakfast they realized they had worried too much about Draco as he had yet to put in an appearance. Narcissa, however, was gushing in joy and making lists of things to buy Harry, planning some outings for him to enjoy, telling him to call her Mother, after all, Lucius was his father now, as she mentioned taking him shopping.

Harry turned a pleading eye to Severus and Lucius, both of whom ignored the look. They knew what Narcissa was like when it came to shopping. "Don't look at us, we can't save you." Severus whispered to him.

Harry just glared at him, causing Severus to smirk. As they were finishing breakfast Draco entered the room. "Who are you?" He demanded, his tone clearly indicating he wasn't impressed by some stranger at the breakfast table. 

"Sebastian Severus Lucius Peverell-Prince-Malfoy." Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. Draco really was a brat. He had hoped the boy was different at home, sadly he was worse.

"Draco!" All three adults were surprised by how rude the boy was.

"There isn't a Sebastian Severus Lucius Peverell-Prince-Malfoy." Draco stated with a superior tone of voice, ignoring everyone else, glaring at the intruder into his home. 

"I do beg to differ, as I am him." Harry informed him, calmly and without any anger in this tone.

"Draco Maximilian Malfoy, you ought to be ashamed of yourself." Narcissa rebuked him.

"We will be having words in my study, Draco." Lucius informed him.

"Draco, he is my cousin's son. He was married to one of your cousins from France." Severus stated, sticking to their story. He was also impressed by Harry. The Harry from Hogwarts would have been defensive and got into a fight with Draco. He wasn't going to mention the adoption, as of yet, he didn't want Draco going into a full temper tantrum. He was also thankfully Lucius thought to give that ring to Harry this morning. 

"I don't believe this, you just invite some stranger to our home." Draco wasn't sharing his parents or his Godfather.

"He isn't a stranger, he is family Draco and I will not have this attitude." Lucius wondered where the boy got it from. He, again, remembered his father. His father was almost exactly like this. He needed to nip this is in the butt. "You will excuse yourself and meet me in my study, now." He said, standing up. "Please excuse us, Narcissa, Severus, Sebastian." He stood by the doorway waiting for Draco. 

Draco just glared at Harry and turned his eyes to his godfather. "I can't believe you. You take in some strange kid and expect me to be fine with it. You are my Godfather." Lucius had enough and walked over and grabbed his son's arm and forced him out of the room.

"Well that could have gone better." Harry informed them, Severus tried not to laugh, Narcissa let out a small giggle. 

___________________________________________________

As he escorted his son to his study, Lucius wasn't sure what to do exactly. His son's behavior was beyond words. He would have never expected his son to act like that, especially with family. He groaned and wondered briefly if maybe the Black madness was making an appearance. He let go of Draco when he was in front of his desk. He made his way to the desk and sat down. "I can't believe you just acted like that."

"I can't believe you let a strange boy into our home." Draco snapped back.

"Watch your tone young man, and he isn't a stranger. He is family. His parents have died and Severus and I are now his guardians. Severus will also be living here." Lucius informed Draco.

"I won't allow that boy here." Draco stated as he stamped his foot.

"YOU WON'T ALLOW!" Lucius roared. "Listen here young man, this is my Manor, he is our family and you will not say a word against him. As of right now, I am trying to think of a suitable punishment but I am having a hard time in not thinking of just turning you over my knee and giving you a spanking you rightly deserve." 

"How could you?" Draco whined. "I am your son."

"Yes, I know and that is the only reason why I am able to keep my temper right now. I am remembering you as a small baby, not this monster you have turned into. You will have an attitude adjustment. I want a 4-foot essay on what it means to be family. I want a 4-foot essay on manners and one on how we act in a civilized culture. You are grounded, no flying, no shopping, no visiting friends, no riding your horse and no friends over. If I don't see an improvement in your attitude, I am sure I can find other things to add to your punishment." He paused "I am also sure Severus would add to your punishment if you keep up your attitude towards Sebastian. I will be watching and you better straighten up." He also didn't want to think of what the Dark Lord would do to Draco if he did something to hurt Harry. "Now go to your room. I will have a house elf send you your meals today."

Draco fled from the study. He was furious he could tell, but there was nothing he could do. The boy needed to learn. 

___________________________________________

"Ready?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Sebastian, please stay away from Draco if you see him. I have a feeling he won't stay in his room once we leave." Lucius stated.

"He won't, but I am not going to go looking for him." Harry told him. "Have fun." Harry turned and went into his room. 

"Strangest child." Lucius stated as they touched their wands to their marks. They landed in front of the Dark Lord. "My Lord." They said.

"Not if you followed my directions." The Dark Lord replied. "I believe our young Mr. Potter now has that title." Lucius and Severus weren't sure what to say to that so they didn't reply. "I am sure you have seen some of his gifts?" 

"Yes, my Lord." Severus stated. "I took him to the bank as you requested. He has more talents than I believe you might think." 

"I am sure. He was full of surprises." The Dark Lord chuckled. "Well, let's leave this place. I do believe I need Lucius to get into the Manor. I do hope you still have my diary?"

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius stated.

"Severus, under that floorboard, you will find an item, do not touch it until I have removed the curses." The Dark Lord instructed. They watched Severus work. Once the boards were removed the Dark Lord began to cast some spells in parseltongue. The hissing sounded strange, it wasn't like it used to be. Before it was cold, cruel and had a twisted horror sound to it, now it sounded soft, like a caress. "I do believe you carry a small vial of that blackening poison you created?" He asked Severus.

"Yes I do, my Lord."

"Please pour it over the item." 

Severus poured it over the ring and watched as a black form escaped and made it's way to the Dark Lord. He let out a small scream as the blackness was absorbed into him. They watched as the Dark Lord took on a more solid form. "The diary will complete my new body." He informed them. "I will need you to make more of that poison for me to get my body back. Let me cast some glamours, to hide this form." They listened as he cast some glamours and they got to see him as he used to look.

"Of course, my Lord." Severus was wondering what just happened. 

"Severus, Lucius when we are alone or with Harry, please call me Marvolo. I am not your Master any longer. He is." The Dark Lord informed them. "You are to protect him." 

"Yes, Marvolo." They exchanged a quick look, wondering what exactly was going on and feeling as if they were missing something very important. Was their Marvolo really back?

"I will explain later. I do believe it is now time to leave." He informed them. Lucius held out his arm to apparate them. He would need to add the Dark Lord to his wards.

They landed in the entrance hall. "Lucius, I am wondering if you have a room near the boy."

"Yes, my, Marvolo, Sebastian is also next to Severus' room." 

"Good, we will need to speak later. I believe your son is watching and listening around the corner." The Dark Lord stated.

Lucius groaned. "Draco, I know I informed you that you are to stay in your room." 

Draco appeared around the corner and looked at the new person in front of him. "Another stranger? I am guessing he is family. Really Father, are you gathering up all kinds of strays and allowing them into our home." 

Lucius looked ready to explode, Severus looked shocked while the Dark Lord replied, "I see he takes after your father, Lucius. I do hope he got some of his better qualities."

"How dare you!" Draco screamed, the yelling caused Harry to come down the stairs. 

"Hello Marvolo." Harry greeted the Dark Lord. 

"Sebastian, how good it is to see you again so soon." The Dark Lord replied.

"You look better." Harry told him. "I am hoping you will be improved soon?"

"Yes, as soon as Severus makes the right potion." 

Harry smirked and walked over to Severus and leaned against him. Severus put a hand on his shoulder "Marvolo, I can have it ready by tonight. I am sure Sebastian will love to help me."

"Yes, I would." Harry answered.

Draco exploded. "I do potions with my Godfather. Not some upstart, who certainly isn't a pure-blood. He is just a useless orphan." 

Lucius saw the flash of hurt go across Harry's face at the words useless orphan. He knew it was because of the boy's relatives. He glanced at the Dark Lord who looked furious. Lucius had to do something quickly. "Draco, I know you were to stay in your room, but seeing as you can't, I believe I will be addressing the issue I mentioned earlier to you." 

Draco glared at his father, knowing he meant he was going to get a spanking. "You wouldn't dare. I will tell Mother."

"Tell me what?" Narcissa had heard the yelling and just arrived to hear the last part.

"Narcissa good to see you again." The Dark Lord greeted her.

"My." She got cut off.

"Marvolo just arrived. Severus is making a potion for him." Lucius saw Narcissa glance at him and she understood what he meant.

"Marvolo, nice of you to join us again. Now, what was all that yelling I heard from Draco?" She asked. 

"Another mutt of a stranger Mother, and that useless orphan is going to be making a potion with my Godfather." Draco barked out.

Narcissa looked surprised by Draco's attitude. "Lucius, I do believe that the talk you had earlier failed to make an impression."

"Yes, I am afraid it did, however, I am about to rectify that shortly." Lucius informed her.

"Yes, please do, I will show Marvolo to a suite. I am guessing close to Sebastian and Severus?" She asked.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Cissy." Lucius grabbed Draco by the arm and lead him away before he could open his mouth again.

"My Lord, why don't I show you to your room, while Severus and Sebastian work on the potion you requested." Narcissa smiled politely at them.

Harry glanced at her and looked at the Dark Lord back to Narcissa. "Don't worry Mother, he is much more stable than he was before but will be much better after tonight. He won't hurt Draco." 

"You do know Sebastian, we will need to chat later about what the goblins said, and some of your talents." The Dark Lord smirked at him.

"Yes, but you aren't worried about them. You have some idea of what you believe some of them are." Harry remarked.

Severus watched them, no one had ever spoken to the Dark Lord the way Harry was. He realized something was very different between them. "I see my friend made it back to you." Harry stated.

"Yes, last night. I assumed it was from the goblins helping hands." 

Harry just grinned at him and tilted his head up to look at Severus, who he was still leaning against. "Let's get started. I know I am looking forward to this." Severus wondered exactly what this Harry meant but decided he most likely didn't want to know.

"As am I." The Dark Lord commented. "I will see you later. I believe I have kept Narcissa waiting long enough."

Severus and Harry watched them leave. "So Brat, it appears you know what is going on."

"So do you, if you remember what was mentioned on the test last night." Harry informed him.

Severus realized what Harry meant, and what had happened and what the poison was going to do later. "Very well played, Little Lord." Severus told him. "Now let's go and make the potion."


	4. Fixing the Dark Lord part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the Dark Lord is at the Manor, with Harry and Severus. What exactly do they have to talk about?

Severus pulled out his potions journal and laid it down. "This is the potion we will be making. Do you think you can help with it?"

"Yes, I understood what you wanted and required in the classroom, just couldn't do the process due to the damage my relatives did. Teaming up with Granger was no help. Granger was too exacting her in potions, allowed no room for error, she doesn't understand ingredients interactions or how to fix small errors, like the ones you would put on the board for example. Weasley and Longbottom, well, they are just useless. Weasley because he doesn't care, Longbottom because he is afraid to try, also he has the wrong wand. I wanted to tell him but never could as the two idiots, I know, they would have run straight to the old coot and tell him I was fixing Longbottom." Harry ran his finger down the list of ingredients. "Longbottom is one that he doesn't want to be fixed. He wants the boy that way for some reason." Harry was watching Severus pull down cauldrons and gather ingredients as he was speaking.

Severus looked at Harry, thought for a few minutes. "I wonder if it's because he could also be the prophecy child?" 

"That thing is a fake." Harry informed him, looking at the directions and the list of ingredients needed.

"FAKE!" Severus nearly dropped the ingredients he had been pulling out of the cabinet. "Does he know?"

Harry replied, "I don't know, but it really should be apparent."

"How?" Severus asked, finally putting down the last of the ingredients. He pulled out two sets of knives, grinding stones, mortar and stirring rods.

"A few things really. Most of it is because there were no privacy wards in a public setting during a job interview from a rather well known drunk." Harry replied. "Severus, here where you say grind finely if you didn't grind it so fine, would it make it stronger or ruin it?"

Severus looked at the line Harry was asking about. "If it wasn't ground finely, it wouldn't ruin it, but it wouldn't be as strong, the scales are rough and the edges can damage the doxy wings when we add them." He paused "now how did you know that about the prophecy?"

"The old coot, every time he sees me thinks quickly of the prophecy, he also let it slip that it was a fake. The real job interview had been the week before, he just needed time to set up the fake one and get you there to listen to it. You were to hear the whole thing, not part of it." Harry informed him.

Severus sat down on his stool, in shock. "He let that slip you say?"

"Well, technically. I kind of helped him along on that aspect." Harry replied. "This step here, why 8 counterclockwise?"

"I think we need to stick to one subject. I want to know what you meant by helping him along?" Severus asked.

"You know those drops he likes to lace with stuff, I dropped the truth one he wanted to give to me into his tea. He spilled the beans, he doesn't remember it, as he adds a little forgetfulness charm to them, I don't know the charms name, but that is why no one ever remembers telling him stuff." Harry informed him. 

"How did you end up in Gryffindor?" Severus asked.

"Fought with the hat, he wanted me in Slytherin." Harry smirked. 

Severus, again, was stunned for a few minutes as he thought about what Harry had told him and what Lucius and he had discussed last night. His theory, he believed, was correct. Harry lead the Dark Lord on this course and knew exactly what he was doing. He already believed the boy was a Slytherin, but he never heard of anyone fighting with the hat and winning.

"Not really, I didn't lead him and I didn't know exactly what I was doing. Magic is the one who knows." Harry told him, "now can you answer my question about the potion?"

"Yes, I can, it's 8 because anything else wouldn't break down the venom from the Asp, counterclockwise as we don't want the properties of the venom do completely disappear, as we need the properties to make the poison work." He, however, knew Harry led them to where they were now and would lead them in the future.

"Why not just use the Asp venom without the potion?" Harry asked.

"While Asp venom, in of itself, is powerful, it is just a simple poison that reacts only to blood, we need it to react to other items, like when I used it on the ring earlier." Severus explained. Soon they were making the potion and he found Harry asking some very intelligent questions that surprised him. He would have never expected an almost 12-year-old to ask. "Sebastian, I would like to test your skills, like with potions."

"That is fine. Maybe we can find stuff for me to do during the year." Harry informed him.

"I believe we can find plenty of things for you to keep you busy." Severus answered. He believed Harry was going to be keeping them busy also.

____________________________________________________

Lucius dragged Draco into his study. He really couldn't believe his son. He had to regain control over his temper before he said or did anything else. He sat down behind his desk and began to focus on regaining his control.

Draco was storming around Lucius' study, but at least kept his mouth shut. Lucius was watching him and wondering exactly what he could do to change his son's attitude. He knew Narcissa had just given him permission to finally spank Draco, more out of fear of what the Dark Lord would do if Draco didn't change his attitude. He finally decided on his course of action. "Draco, sit down."

Draco glared at him but sat down in the chair in front of Lucius' desk. "I don't understand why we are even having this chat. You are letting two complete strangers into our home and they are ruining everything."

"How has Sebastian ruined anything or Marvolo? You didn't even give either one of them a chance."

"Sebastian" Draco spat the name out "is down doing potions with Uncle Severus, that is my right."

"No, that is your privilege, something he allows you to do with him. It's not a right. Sebastian has the same right, actually, he does have more of a claim on Severus, as he is his son by blood adoption, just as he is mine." Lucius informed him. He could see the storm brewing behind Draco's eyes. "Don't open your mouth, you will listen closely and you will obey." He hoped this worked. "Sebastian isn't some useless orphan, he is a pureblood son of Severus' cousin and one of mine. We blood adopted him, last night because we selected to. He is a Malfoy, a Peverell, and a Prince, he is heir to a lot of lines that you don't need to worry about, as he isn't heir to the Malfoy one. He is your brother in blood. He is family and you will respect that." He wasn't going to tell his son the boy was really the Lord.

"I refuse." Draco rose from the chair and went to exit the room, however, Lucius was faster and pulled his wand out.

"Accio Draco." Draco went flying backward and into Lucius' arms. "I believe you are going to have a meeting of my hand on your behind." He laid Draco over his leg and began to spank the boy. He gave him 10 swats and heard Draco trying not to cry, he needed Draco to listen to him and gave him 5 more. Draco had started crying on the 13th swat. After he was done, he pulled Draco into his arms and held him as until he finished crying. "Please don't make me do something like that again, Draco."

"I am sorry." Draco replied.

"I know, you owe Sebastian and Marvolo an apology for your behavior." Lucius informed him. "I still expect those essays and your punishment still stands do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Draco mumbled.

"I didn't hear you clearly."

"Yes, Sir, I understand." Draco stated. 

"Good, now I believe I told you to spend the day in your room, you will go there and work on those essays for me." Lucius informed him. 

Draco got down off of his lap and walked from the room. Lucius hoped it worked. He really didn't want to do that to his son, again.

__________________________________________________

After Severus and Harry finished the potion, they headed upstairs. "Time to talk to Marvolo."

"We need to get Lucius too." Harry informed him. 

"I am already here. I had the wards tell me when you were upstairs so that we could head up together." Lucius stated.

Harry looked at him for a few minutes and suddenly smirked. "I see it worked out."

Lucius didn't even try to pretend he didn't understand the question. "Yes, it did. I believe we will find my son back to being my son, not some terror that was residing in him."

Harry tilted his head for a few minutes, and Severus and Lucius suddenly felt the flood of magic in the hall. "Sebastian, no." Marvolo stepped into the hall, moving in front of Harry, "come on, come back, get control, Sebastian."

"Marvolo?" Severus asked.

"Talk to him, he needs to find his way back." Marvolo told them. "Sebastian, remember what I taught you. You are in control."

"Sebastian, listen to Marvolo." Severus said.

"Can we touch him?" Lucius asked.

"No, it's something to do with his muggle relatives, he is having a slight memory loop and if we touch him, he might think we mean him harm and react to that." Marvolo told them. "He is actually doing better. The first time I saw it happened was when he blew up my classroom."

"That is what happened to your classroom. It was totaled, didn't you have to move the room until it could be fixed. There was a huge hole in the floor." Severus stated.

"Yes, that was the first time. After that, I learned the signs. The hole was my fault, I touched him and he reacted to it. Had to cast a group memory charm on the door as the students were leaving." Marvolo told them, they had kept their voices soothing and low, nothing that was going to make Harry panic. It didn't matter really what they said until Harry was back in control.

"How did he not kill those relatives of his?" Lucius asked quietly.

"The wards. I scanned them. I meant to ask the goblins to check them out and record their findings." Severus informed them.

Marvolo looked at Severus. "You will have to tell me what you found." 

"It wasn't what I was expecting." Severus replied, "Sebastian, can you hear us?" He asked.

Harry again tilted his head. "Lucius grab him and take him to your dueling chamber now. He is going to lose it. His magic will explode out of him." Marvolo informed them. 

Lucius grabbed onto Harry and apparated them to his dueling chamber. As soon as they landed Harry's magic exploded out of him, sending Lucius flying to the floor, the walls shook but stayed intact. Marvolo and Severus arrived a few minutes later, they had been clearly running to get there.

"What set that off?" Severus asked. 

"I am not sure." Marvolo told them. "What happened before the first tilted his head?" Marvolo pulled Harry into his arms and Harry collapsed against him, closing his eyes.

"Will he be alright?" Severus asked, touching Harry's hair, running his hand through it.

"Yes, he just needs some time to recover."

"Before he tilted his head, he seemed to know that I had spanked Draco, he seemed fine with it, then the head tilt." Lucius explained, confused about what was going on exactly.

"He probably was fine with it, until something triggered in his mind and set off the flashback. From the memories I saw, he was severely abused." Marvolo told them.

"You should see the health report, it was bad." Severus told him.

"I want to see everything from the bank." Marvolo informed them.

"I will put everything on your desk." Lucius told him. "Will this happen often? Do I need to put up some wards on my dueling chamber?"

"He is getting better, he had more flashbacks at Hogwarts until he learned to get some control. I believe it was the reason so many small explosions that happened in the school until the major one in my classroom. That seemed to happen because Miss Granger had actually punched him, for some reason, in the class." Marvolo told them.

"Yes, Miss Granger is a little on the violent side." Severus told them. Harry crawled from Marvolo's arms into Severus'.

"He likes to be held and touched after one of this displays." Marvolo informed them. "Actually he likes to be held a lot when he isn't in one of those flashbacks."

"Yes, I realized that last night when he spent most of the night on my lap while we talked." Severus stated.

"How are we going to keep this from Cissy and Draco?" Lucius asked.

"When I get my body back fully, I will work on helping him gain more control. The magic that was released isn't helping either. I believe I can create a focusing item for him to use." Marvolo stated.

"Ward stones would also help. If we place them in his room and in here, it will help absorb any power fluxes." Lucius told them.

"I have some in one of my vaults." Marvolo replied. He still was holding Harry's hand even though the boy had crawled into Severus' lap. "I also think you should know something else, I think he knows it too but doesn't understand it as of yet." At their puzzled looks, he continued. "His magic it matches ours. He can hear it sing. He told me he could hear mine since the three of us are mated, it would mean he can hear yours."

"That explains Lily's message." Severus commented, he noticed their confusion and told them what Lily had said in her Will.

"Can we have lunch?" Harry asked as he woke up, seeing all three of them. "Where are we?" 

"My dueling chamber you little Brat." Lucius smirked at him.

Harry tilted his head again, looked at Marvolo. "Flashback?" 

"Yes, a rather violent one, I believe due to the release of your magic." Marvolo informed him.

"So Draco is fine with the adoption now?" Harry asked Lucius.

"I am not even sure how you knew that, but yes, he is." Lucius stated.

"You told him?" Severus asked.

"Yes, it took a bit but he understands I am hoping." Lucius replied.

"If he doesn't I am sure Sebastian will be able to tell us to help stop any problems." Marvolo told them.

Harry remained in Severus' lap and didn't move. "Brat, if you want food, you are going to have to get up so I can also stand up." 

Harry smiled at him as he stood up and Marvolo, leaned down and picked him up. "Come on Brat, I am hungry too." He carried Harry from the room.

"Tell me, I didn't just see that?" Lucius asked.

"I could but I would be lying to you." Severus replied. "I don't think I ever saw him carry any child before. He wouldn't even hold babies of followers when they wanted him to bless them."

"I don't think I have either. He does seem different, back to his old self." Lucius informed him.

"I am thinking he will be back to his saner self after tonight." Severus told him. "It will be nice to have him back fully."

"I agree, now let's go and make sure they don't destroy anything, I have a feeling it's going to be up to us to keep them sane." 

"I do believe you are correct. I have a good feeling about it, however, instead of dread." Severus smirked at him. "We have our Marvolo back finally."

Lucius grinned at him as they left to go and find their pair of troublemakers.

_______________________________________________________________________

They were all in Marvolo's room. Lucius produced the diary and laid it on the table. "I wouldn't do it on the table. The poison might destroy the table." Severus told him.

Marvolo conjured up a stone tablet and laid it on the floor. Lucius placed the diary on it. "Wait, can we use that?" Harry asked.

"What are you thinking of Brat?" Marvolo asked.

"Why not a possessed diary in the school? It will keep the old coot busy, and maybe allow Lucius and you to work on Wizengamot and some laws." Harry told them.

"That could work. We will still need to set up Potter's death before school starts. I wonder when he will know he is missing?" Severus asked.

"Two weeks." Harry replied. "The wards will fall in two weeks, they have to be renewed each year."

"We can talk about that in a few minutes, Severus if you would please do the honors of destroying my diary. I think we can always make a new one if we need to." 

Severus stepped up to the diary and poured the poison over it. The diary dissolved, as did part of the stone tablet, the black form merged with Marvolo who let out a small groan of pain. Severus quickly produced a pain potion for him to take. 

Harry smiled. "Now you are back to over 80% of your soul, welcome back to sanity." 

"I am not sure if I would say I am back to sanity, but it does feel much better. My magic feels stronger." Marvolo retorted.

"Well, we all aren't exactly sane, if you were wondering. Besides complete sanity is overrated." Harry remarked.

Severus just looked at him, at a total loss for words for a change, Lucius, he could tell was trying to figure out what to say also. Marvolo, however, laughed. "Yes, it is overrated." Harry smiled and walked over to the Dark Lord, who pulled him into a hug and sat down in a chair settling Harry on his lap. "You do realize you are going to have to sit in a chair on your own at times."

"Yes, I know, but why rush it?" Harry snarked back to him. "So what are we going to do now? We have two weeks before they know Potter is missing and almost two months before we need to stage his death. I am wondering if there a way to make it so that Dursleys get into trouble."

Severus finally let out a grin. "I can think of a few different ones. All of them landing them in Azkaban."

"I do like that idea." Marvolo really wanted to kill them, but Azkaban would work. He had read some of the reports from the Bank earlier since they didn't want to do anything until after dinner, in which Draco surprised them all by being civil to Harry and Marvolo. 

Narcissa had arranged to take Draco out after dinner to a friend's house so that they could work in private without Draco stumbling upon them. Lucius had informed Draco the only reason it was happening was that Narcissa had made the appointment. He was still grounded.

Lucius, who had only a small fraction of an idea of what Harry had endured, added: "if we do it at the right time, we could make sure Dumbledore isn't around for their trial and make sure they don't get off lightly."

"He goes away the first two weeks in August. He says it's to spend time with his family, but I know he really goes to Germany and spends those weeks with Gellert Grindelwald, the former Dark Lord, the one he defeated." Severus paused looked at Harry. "That is who you meant. They were involved with each other." 

"That is interesting. I wonder why he would spend two weeks with him. I would have thought the duel would have ended anything." Marvolo asked. 

"I am sure we can find that out." Lucius told him.

"Do you think he will go away if Harry Potter is still missing?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure, but I don't see him changing that, he might not stay for the full two weeks, maybe just the one. It will be easy to find out. He lets Minerva and myself know in case we need him." Severus retorted.

"You know this year could be fun." Harry informed them. "Hey, can you apply for the DADA position again?"

"I don't think that will work this time around. He will recognize me." Marvolo told him. "I will meet you in the Chamber, all of us will." Letting Lucius and Severus now it wasn't something they would be getting out of.

"You can't force them." Harry told him.

"I can't but you can." Marvolo told him.

"And you call me the Brat." Harry smiled at him.


	5. Summer Time is Fun Time (even when you are working)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one spend the summer when you have a murder to plan? Some out of control magic and a new saner Dark Lord.

For the next ten days, Lucius, Severus, and Marvolo worked on making sure no one found out about Harry Potter missing before they were ready. They all kept an eye on the Daily Prophet. Lucius went to the Ministry almost daily to make sure no one was looking for Harry Potter. Severus went back to Hogwarts to close up his labs and classroom, keeping a close eye on Dumbledore. Sebastian and Marvolo worked on their magic control, as they were having issues. Sebastian with his release of power, some flashbacks, and Marvolo just learning to gain control of his returned magic, which was stronger as he now had most of his soul back. 

"We have a slight problem." Lucius told Marvolo after he entered the study. He already had his tea in front of him.

Sebastian and Marvolo looked up from their books.

Sebastian looked at him and grinned. "It's not a problem." He went back to reading his book.

Lucius just glanced at him, decided to ignore the comment and turned his attention back to Marvolo who asked, "what is the problem?"

"He found out. I heard him talking to Moody and Shacklebolt, he knows Harry Potter is missing, he wants to keep it quiet. The wards haven't crashed, it seems they have had someone watching the house and just now noticed no one has seen Mr. Potter."

"It has taken them 10 days to realize this?" Marvolo asked.

"Yes, the weird part was, he mentioned something about the wards not allowing Harry to leave."

"Have we gotten the goblin report on the wards yet?" Marvolo asked.

"No, they were just there yesterday." 

Severus knocked and opened the door when he heard Marvolo say "enter".

"I see you know." Severus said looking at Marvolo and Lucius. "He called a meeting. It was over about ten minutes ago."

"Fudge held me up or I would have been here sooner too." Lucius informed them.

"What did he say?" Marvolo asked.

"It seems Dung was the main person that was to be watching the house. It wasn't until the neighbor Mrs. Figg showed up today at the house realized there was no Mr. Potter." 

"Dung, isn't he that thief?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, and the name also fits." Severus added.

"Mrs. Figg?" Sebastian asked.

"You know her?"

"Yes, she was my babysitter when the Dursleys went away. That explains a few things." Sebastian muttered at the end, staring at the wall for a few seconds and suddenly three books were in front of him. Sebastian waved his hand and set the books to find what he wanted while he walked over to the warded section of the bookcase and took down the wards and grabbed a book. 

No one said anything as they watched, mostly out of shock. Marvolo was the first one to recover as a book landed in front of him. He looked down and read it. "Yes, squibs have a bit of a core, I don't see what this is about."

Sebastian stared at him for a few minutes, he finally answered "she knew, she knew what they were doing. She, we can deal with it later." He paused, they realized he was remembering and was now out of whatever memory he had seen."I didn't know what that light in her meant." He gave Marvolo the other books he had pulled down. "Look if you read these, squibs are the reason for the muggle-born. I didn't know what I was seeing when I saw her and some of the muggle-born at school." He paused "it's different strand, I think that is the right word, of magic. It is like their magic is coming back, with a squib it's faded out. It takes a few generations for it to come back, but that is what it is. I am seeing the magic returning, it is strong in some, like with wizards, weak in others, depending on how many generations I think."

All three of them began to read the different books that if you read the books separately you might not have noticed it right away but if you read all the books Sebastian had pulled down, you would see the connection. "Sebastian, how did you put that together?" Marvolo asked, no one was really paying attention to Sebastian. Marvolo finally looked up and swore. "Lucius, dueling chamber."

Lucius' head snapped up and he grabbed Sebastian and apparate to the dueling chamber. He backed away, nothing happened, he could see Sebastian was still in the loop, finally, Marvolo and Severus joined him. "Can we stop this from happening?"

"We can hope. Remember no touching, quiet, soothing words and sounds." Marvolo told them, but before they could reach him, magic exploded out of Sebastian, they landed on their backs. "I guess that was a no." All let out a grunt of pain as they landed.

Severus groaned. "I am guessing it's from that woman I mentioned." Not wanting to mention the name again.

Lucius sat up and looked around. "The ward stones held up."

Marvolo didn't move and just summoned Sebastian to him. "I am too sore to stand up." He told them. Severus dug out pain potions and gave them each one as he took one. Marvolo held onto Sebastian.

"He's asleep already." Lucius commented.

"He is going to need all of us tonight." Severus told them. Last time it had happened, during the night, Sebastian had a nightmare and almost destroyed the room with his magic swirling around, it stopped when they took him in their arms, they ended up sleeping in the bed together. Since then at least one of them was with him until he fell asleep.

"It's times like this I just want to kill that old goat." Lucius informed them.

Draco came into the room and looked at them. "Another flashback?"

They all looked at him. "You know about them?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, the first time, it was kind of an accident. We were outside and he tilted his head and spaced out for a few minutes. I just kept talking to him, and he came out of it. He had another one a few days ago." Draco was surprisingly calm and accepting of it. 

"That is exactly what you needed to do Dragon, I am so proud of you." Lucius told him as he stood up. They all saw Draco stand prouder. They had been working on praising Draco when he had done well, and that seemed to help Draco accept Marvolo and Sebastian more, realizing he wasn't going to lose Lucius nor Severus to other people.

Severus stood up and took Sebastian from Marvolo to allow him to get up. "How was your day?" Severus asked Draco.

"Good, spent it with Theo, we rode for a while, went flying." Draco responded. "Where's Mother?"

"At Madam Zambini's." Lucius informed him. "Draco, would you mind spending the night at Theo's?"

"No, I actually came home to ask you if I could." 

"You may. Have fun." 

"Is he getting better?" Draco asked, looking at Sebastian with concern in his eyes.

"He will always have something that might trigger a flashback, he is getting better at controlling them." Marvolo told him.

"So he will be going to Hogwarts with me? I have been telling everyone I have a brother and I want him to come with me." Draco explained as they began to walk out of the room. The three men were surprised, Draco really had accepted Sebastian. "I wanted to ask if next week I could invite some of my friends over to meet him."

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked around and suddenly he was in Lucius' arms. "I really don't know how he does that." Lucius muttered catching Sebastian before he fell.

Marvolo and Severus just grinned as Draco looked at his father and said "magic, Father." Draco grinned and headed to his room to gather items for his overnight stay. 

They made it back to Marvolo's study, Lucius put Sebastian in Severus' lap after he sat down. "What do we plan on doing now that he knows Mr. Potter is gone."

"Oh I didn't get to finish." Severus stated. "Dumbledore wants to keep it quiet, I don't think he will even let it out if the wards fall. He believes he will find Mr. Potter. He thinks he ran away. He plans on talking to the Dursleys tonight."

"You said you Obliviate them, will he realize that?" Marvolo asked.

"No. He might try to use Legilimens on them but he won't. They will tell him he didn't make it home, that they never picked him up at the Station. I placed a memory of them eating at a restaurant at that time if he does decide to do it, just in case. He usually always believes muggles and doesn't like to use Legilimens on them."

"He will wonder who took Mr. Potter, that will work out well for us if we make a body appear that first week in August." Lucius paused "why not wait until the end of summer, right before everyone returns to Hogwarts?"

"You have an idea, do share Lucius." Severus smirked. He moved Sebastian to a better position with his head resting on his shoulder.

"If we wait until say two or three days before school starts, make sure it makes the papers, no one will think anything of seeing Sebastian admitted to Hogwarts if we let him be seen ahead of time, and not just by our friends. We have Cissy take him shopping. We can have a few meals out. All of us do the school shopping together."

"We will need extra books and ingredients for Sebastian, second-year lessons won't keep him busy enough. I am going to be adding extra lessons to his course work." Severus informed them.

"I was also going to be adding things like parselmagic. We will need to work on his Elemental skills too." Marvolo told them.

"I do have one concern." Lucius stated. "His flashbacks."

"We are going to have to work on that. We can't have him blowing up a classroom again if someone hits him." Marvolo told them.

"I would say work on his shields, but I can't even get into his mind." Severus informed them.

"Dueling might work, give him something way to bleed off some of the magic and also an outlet. The Chamber will allow us to meet without the old coot finding out." Marvolo told them.

"Dueling, that reminds me, guess who is the new DADA Professor?" Lucius asked.

"Why do I have a feeling I am not going to like this?" Severus muttered.

"You aren't. I swear that man can't hire a Professor if his life depended on it. He has hired that ponce, Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Please tell me you are joking." 

"I wish I was."

"Are you sure you can't try to get the job again?" Severus turned and looked at Marvolo pleadingly.

"No, though I do believe you won't be alone in that feeling. You will have to work harder to keep him from wanting to hurt that man. He doesn't like frauds." Marvolo warned.

"Great, he meet Trelawney already." 

"Yes, and she predicted his death, every time she saw him, which thank Merlin wasn't that often."

"How did he meet up with her?"

"In the halls, usually in one of her drunken sherry binges."

"How do we plan on making Mr. Potter die?" Severus asked.

"Abuse, we will make it look like his relatives dumped his body. If we leave a thin, starved and beaten looking corpse. We will have to place the memories in the Uncle, I was thinking of him finding Mr. Potter, killing him and dumping the body. When it hits the paper, having someone leak the health report we had from the goblins."

They heard a knock "enter." Marvolo said.

Narcissa came in. "I was wondering where he was. Draco just left for Theo's. Dinner will be in an hour. Do you want me to put him to bed?"

"I will do it. He had a flashback and you know how clingy he gets after one of them." Severus laid Sebastian down on the couch and stood up. He cast a Featherweight Charm and picked him up. He wasn't going to hurt his back, given how he landed earlier.

Narcissa nodded her understanding. "Will he be up for a shopping trip tomorrow?"

"He should be." Lucius told her. "We were actually going to ask you to take him and Draco on a few trips to Diagon Alley."

Narcissa smirked. "I have no problem spending Galleons." She walked out.

"She does have a point." Marvolo gave Lucius a small smirk.

Lucius groaned. "This is going to be expensive. I just know it."

"Don't worry I will help with expenses."

"I am not too worried about it, I just hate seeing those high bills, they just make me winch. We can afford it, but she really can spend Galleons." Lucius informed him.

Marvolo laughed. "Let me get some of this paperwork done, I will see you at dinner."

"I have that to that I need to finish. If Severus comes down, ask him to see me in my office, I need him to sign some paperwork regarding Sebastian's account." 

"Problem?"

"No, it's for some investments. They are the ones I showed you and you already signed."

"How are they doing?

"Great, invested in some more muggle companies and they are doing well." 

"See you at dinner."


	6. Narcissa Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa takes Sebastian and Draco shopping
> 
> How to plan a murder
> 
> ****Different shopping trips over the summer and other events*****

Sebastian with Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, and Theo were all going store to store with Narcissa trailing behind them as they shopped. Narcissa took charge when it came to getting clothes for Sebastian. He ended up with a new wardrobe of wizard and muggle clothing. Sebastian found he enjoyed his time with his new friends and Draco. Draco was playing the over-protective brother but Sebastian didn't mind, he was actually enjoying it. Narcissa grinned each time she saw it.

They went, almost weekly, over the course of the summer either shopping or just to have ice cream. When it was time for school shopping Sebastian was eager, he was getting a new wand. So far he had been doing everything wandless, but they knew that wouldn't work in Hogwarts. Severus and Lucius were with him, as they weren't going to take a chance on Mr. Ollivander knowing who Sebastian was. As they approached the shop Severus and Lucius could tell Sebastian was getting nervous. 

"What is wrong?" Severus asked Sebastian.

"What if he knows who I am?" 

"We will handle it, but you are Sebastian Severus Lucius Prince-Peverell-Malfoy, now, so that is what he will see." Lucius hoped Ollivander saw that. The man creeped him out with his knowledge of people.

Sebastian looked back and saw Narcissa with Mrs. Zambini taking everyone else in the Quidditch Store. "Let's try it. I do hope I won't be hard to find a wand like last time."

"Last time?" Lucius asked.

"It wasn't long, but just a lot of wands." He paused "I ended up with the brother wand to Marvolo's, I am wondering about that."

"That is strange." Lucius muttered, "unless it was a setup? How better than to make you believe that prophecy trash than that?"

They looked at Lucius as Sebastian muttered "figures. Let's get this done before I back out."

"Maybe get a wand made in Knockturn?" Severus spoke quietly to Lucius. 

"If we don't find a good match here, that is what we will need to do."

They enter the store and waited for Mr. Ollivander to notice them. He finally did. "Here for a wand? How delightful. Now let's see what we have here." He looked at Sebastian. "Prince, Peverell and a Malfoy, that is interesting, I do wonder what wand we will find for you." 

After numerous tries, Mr. Ollivander looked closely at Sebastian and disappeared into the back of the store for a bit and came back with a deep green box, he was wearing gloves to carry the box. He laid it down and removed the cover. "Do try it, Lord Prince." 

They found it is the one for Sebastian, as they see sparks fly from the wand. "12 inches, Longleaf Pine, Yew, and Snakewood, with a core of Thestral tail hair, Phoenix Feather, and Dragon Heartstring. Interesting combination, very interesting. Two softwood trees and hardwood, making it pliable in the use of magic and yielding to the caster it binds to. Now Thestral Tail Hair is rare, very rare, powerful and allows the caster to bend magic with its use, Phoenix Feather allows you to learn the most varied of magic and Dragon Heartstring is powerful, it makes it easy to learn spells, now normally the Heartstring allows for easy switch of alliance in a wand, but this wand won't work for anyone else." 

"How much?" Lucius was wondering about a wand like that. He knew Marvolo was going to be researching all the cores and woods.

"That wand is a very unusual combination, I have never seen a wand with three different types of wood, much less two and with three cores. Very unusual. It was an experiment my father did, he never thought it would sell, so guessing from the rarity of some items like the Thestral Tail Hair, I am going to say 12 Galleons." 

Severus paid for the wand as Lucius asked for a wand holder. Sebastian picked out a dark green Dragonhide one, that almost matched the color on the box. "Can he pick up the box?" Severus asked, wondering about it since Mr. Ollivander used gloves.

"Yes, only the owner of the wand can handle both." 

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Sebastian was happy, he got a new wand and it's filled with power. His old wand didn't match him at all, he almost burned the wand when he tried to cast a simple Nox spell.

They meet up with everyone and head to the bookstore. Sebastian was pulling down books that interest him, passing the books to Severus. "I think these will be a good start for Charms, now let's see what we can find in Herbology." Severus was telling him when they saw the Weasley family enter the store. Sebastian leaned into Severus, who put a hand on his shoulder, Severus knew they were seen by Molly Weasley, who immediately wanted to know what is going on.

"Severus, my dear, how are you?" Molly's voice was filled with sweetness that matched her image that she was projecting.

"I am fine. How are you, Molly?" He asked politely, even though he wanted to strangle her. He could feel how tense Sebastian was. He knew the boy didn't want to be around her.

"Doing fine, just getting the children's school supplies." 

Sebastian, decided to ignore her and pulled another book down and handed it to Severus, who looked at the title. "I have this one at home. You can take it with you." Severus wished Molly would leave as they were now ignoring Molly Weasley.

"May I take that Potion book I am reading too?"

"Yes, you may." 

"Are you taking a muggle-born around for school supplies?" She didn't think Albus would allow him that type of job with his personality.

"No. Why would I let a stranger take my books?" Severus was a bit confused. He really wondered about most of the people in the Order.

"You wouldn't." Lucius stepped up behind Molly. "You almost finished?" 

"Just need Herbology, Father. We were heading there." Sebastian told Lucius as he watched Molly's face, he was going to enjoy that memory.

"Well, I am sure your Papa will help with that. He is better at it." Lucius told him. "I am going to check on Draco."

"He was in the Potion section, I believe still looking for Snake Venom In Potions." Severus told Lucius as he left them behind, he tossed a glance over his shoulder to view Molly's face again.

"Papa, can I add this book too?" He gave Severus another book.

"I think your Father has it, why don't you go and ask him to make sure, and meet me in the Herbology section." Severus watched Sebastian head off toward Lucius while he tried to go to the Herbology section.

"You have a child with Lucius Malfoy?"

He can hear the shock in Molly's voice as she asked that question."Yes, he will be attending Hogwarts for the first time this year. Draco is excited by it." 

"What am I excited about?" Draco asked. "Do we have this book?" He handed Severus a book. 

"Yes, and you are excited about Sebastian attending Hogwarts. Please put it back and your Father was headed to Potions to check on you. I believe your Mother is still in the Healing section." Severus answered.

"Yes, the first year with my brother, can't wait. She was." Draco wondered what was going on with Mrs. Weasley and her face but dismissed it as being unimportant and went to put the book back.

"If you excuse me, I want to get Sebastian's Herbology books so we can get out of this crush of people." Severus left a befuddled Molly behind, he wanted to grin but refrained. He wondered how soon the old coot will find out. Next week, they planned on planting the body.

They finally managed to pay for their numerous books which all of them bought and head out of the store. "What was wrong with Mrs. Weasley's face?" Draco questioned.

"I believe your Father and Uncle gave her a very well deserved surprise." Narcissa smirked at the two men.

"Surprise?" 

"Yes, me." Sebastian grinned at him. 

Draco realized what they mean now and nudged Sebastian. "We are going to have to show our friends the memory."

Sebastian gave Draco another grin. "That will be fun." The two boys started to walk off toward the Stationary Store to get their quills, inks, and parchment.

"I want to see that memory too." Narcissa informed them.

"I am sure we will be sharing it." Lucius told her as they followed the boys. "How fast do you think she will run to tell the old coot?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't already there and telling him." Narcissa knew Molly was the one who informed Dumbledore about each child that appeared in Diagon Alley to buy school supplies.

They all kind of let out a small chuckle. "Let's get this done, I will most likely be summoned to explain myself tonight."

"What are you going to say?" Narcissa asked.

"The truth, of course, son of a cousin of ours and we blood adopted him." Severus answered.

"Yes, the truth does work wonders." Narcissa smirked. It is the truth just not the whole truth. 

_____________________________________________________________

Severus landed in Hogsmeade, he wanted to scream. How dare that man demand he make an appearance! He knew Molly would run to the man, but really it was beyond him why the man couldn't use manners. He was fuming about the letter he received from the Headmaster.

*****Flashback*******

As they were sitting down to dinner, an owl flew into the room and landed on the perch set up in the corner of the room. "That didn't take long." Lucius remarked.

"No, but I wasn't expecting it too." Severus sighed, he knew the old fool was going to be a pain.

"He could have at least waited until after dinner." Marvolo added.

"I agree, Marvolo, however, that man never was one for waiting. He likes his information as soon as possible." Severus believed that Dumbledore, while he pretended to be caring and loving, was one of the most self-centered beings he had ever met.

"It's about Sebastian and what was said at the store, isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yes, however, there is nothing to worry about." Marvolo didn't want Draco to worry or Sebastian for that matter.

"I am not worried, just confused why he thinks he has the right to know." Draco informed them.

"He really doesn't, but he also doesn't like to feel that his Professors don't tell him everything." Severus explained as much as he could.

"Talk about a control freak." Draco muttered, causing Sebastian to let out a laugh. 

Sebastian looked at Severus. "He won't give you a hard time, he is upset that you didn't tell him personally, so go with the didn't have time aspect and wanting to spend time with me."

"You can't do that at Hogwarts." Marvolo reminded him.

"I know. I will turn it off." Sebastian gave him a quick grin.

"We will help." Draco told Sebastian. 

The rest of the meal was spent pleasantly and Sebastian and Draco went off to play a game of chess afterward. "You need to open it."

"I know, but I really want to strangle the man." 

Severus opened it and read it out loud. "Severus, I need to speak to you about some news I received from Molly. Tonight. Albus. I like Starburst."

"Starburst?" Lucius was wondering what a starburst was.

"Must be a muggle candy, it's his way of telling me the password. The man is crazy."

*****************End flashback*************

Severus continued his walk towards Hogwarts. He made it to the gargoyle, glared at it as he gave the password. He went up the stairs and stepped into the man's office.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." 

"Severus, Molly tells me you and Lucius have a son."

"Yes, we do."

"He is about the same age as Ron, she said." Trying to hide his curiosity, most people would provide the information once a question was asked, however, he knew Severus wouldn't.

"He is." Severus was going to make the man work for this information.

"I wasn't aware you had a son."

"I didn't know I needed to provide you with information regarding my private life."

"He is coming to Hogwarts this year?" Ignoring the warning tone he had heard in Severus' voice.

"Yes, he will be in his second year."

"So he will be friends with Harry."

"Bite your tongue." 

"Severus, you really need to get over your issues with Harry."

"Maybe if you treated him like a regular student instead of the spoiled brat he is, I would." Severus knew what he said wasn't true and he knew he would have to look like he felt bad for it next week when they discovered Harry Potter's body, but he didn't care.

"I looked in the book and I didn't see anyone with the name Snape or Malfoy or the combination of it."

"You didn't look hard enough, it's Prince-Peverell-Malfoy. Lord Prince for short." He watched the man pale at those words.

"Lord Prince?" 

"Yes, because of me being disinherited, the title passed to my son."

"I wasn't aware of that part of your disinheritance." 

"I wasn't either until we went to the bank to fix his finances, he was living in France." 

"Why didn't you bring him here earlier?"

"Didn't know about him, he was a son of my cousin and one of the Malfoy family many cousins. Lucius and I had to blood adopted him to help with his immigration status. You know how touchy the Ministry gets about foreign wizards." He was glad they had provided Sebastian with the ring shortly after they got him to the Manor. Draco and everyone else believed he had a French accent. He watched the man closely, could see him trying to figure out how to use this.

"Isn't he young to be a Lord?"

"No, he is the last of the Princes and Peverell, he is heir to many others and the scion of the Malfoy family now." He saw when Dumbledore realized he won't be getting those seats back. 

"Won't you be taking his seats?"

"No, Lucius is, I don't have the time." 

"We can't let those seats go to Malfoy." 

"No choice, when we were talking, my lack of knowledge lead Sebastian to select Lucius." Severus told him. "Since my grandfather didn't leave them to me, I have no choice."

He saw Dumbledore try to remember the Will and when it clicked that the son of a Prince gets the title unless Severus took them, he saw clearly when Dumbledore realized his error. He shouldn't have withheld the information from Severus. Severus would have the knowledge and he would have been able to take the seats with that information.

"Now is there anything else?" Severus asked.

"Aren't you worried about Lucius' influence with the boy?"

"I can't do a thing about that, we have joint custody, I can't change it, and I can't afford to fight it." Because you never gave me my inheritance, he wanted to add, to make the man feel the burn of losing the Prince seats. He inwardly smirked as he thinks about the other seats the man will lose once Potter is found.

"I am sure Ron will make a great friend for your son." 

Severus didn't reply, he knew if he did, it wouldn't be flattering to the Weasley boy. "Is that all? I need to head back and begin my packing for my return."

"Oh yes, thank you for coming, Severus." 

Severus got up and he still had the strong desire to hex the man, as he left the office.

_________________________________________________________________

The three of them are standing, hidden under a Not-Me-Not Spell, outside of Grunnings, waiting for Vernon Dursley to make an appearance. "That is him." Severus pointed out a whale of a man to them.

"No wonder he did so much damage, look at the size of him." Marvolo told them.

"The son is no smaller." Severus added.

"His son is also one who hurt Sebastian, but hopefully without his father around he will straighten out." Lucius informed them.

"We can only hope. Muggles, I fail to understand why they think it's fine to abuse children." Marvolo sighed, this was one of the things he was fighting to prevent.

"So stunner, body bind?" Severus wanted to seriously hurt the man but knew he couldn't if they wanted their plan to work. 

"Yes, Severus, you can cast the spells." Marvolo informed him, knowing Severus wanted to really hurt the man but was refraining from doing so.

Severus just smirked at them, as he raised his wand and the spells flew from his mouth. They watched Vernon Dursley land hard on the ground. "You know Dumbleidiot will interfere with his punishment."

"He won't have much sway, as we will be in control of Wizengamot when the trial comes up." Lucius gave Severus a smirk, as they walked to the fallen man, Lucius threw Sebastian's invisibility cloak over the man and levitated him. 

"I never thought I would appreciate that cloak." Severus told them as they apparated to a dirty alley not far from King's Crossing Station. They place a rock on the ground and released the spell and it's in place was the beaten and starved body of Harry Potter. They begin to work on the memories. They used the past memories to place the beating in his current memory. They take their memories of the alley to add to the latest beating of Harry. Thirty minutes later they took Vernon back to his car and let him go. 

Marvolo placed a call to the police, while Lucius Imperio's another wizard into flooing the Aurors about a wizard child being found dead. They used the cloak and watch as the muggle police arrived, with the Aurors shortly behind them. One look at the body and the Aurors called for a superior and Madam Bones. Madam Bones looked at the body and paled. "Find out who he was staying with."

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward. "He was with his muggle relatives, on Privet Dr." He didn't care about keeping the location a secret anymore. Someone killed Harry Potter. 

The muggle Medical Examiner with one of the Unspeakables approached Madam Bones and Shacklebolt. "He's been dead about two months, severely beaten and starved. The blow to the back of the head caused a brain edema."

At their puzzled looks, the Unspeakable explained. "His brain swelled up, increased the pressure inside his skull. Intracranial pressure prevented blood from flowing to his brain, he could have been treated and saved, if he was taken to the hospital." 

The Medical Examiner added, "he would have died over the summer just based on his treatment, size, and past injuries we can see based on scars and misalignment of his body due to broken bones."

"Thank you, Doctor, we appreciate your help." Madam Bones told her, at her nod, the Aurors began to Obliviate the muggles.

The Unspeakable sighed. "From what I can tell, it was a muggle, worse, I think it was relative." At their looks, he continued, "Kingsley mentioned Privet Dr., we found a wallet a few feet from the body, it looks like it fell out of someone named Vernon Dursley's pocket." He handed the wallet over. 

"That is Mr. Potter's uncle." Shacklebolt told them, looking at the ID in the wallet.

"How do you know so much about Mr. Potter?" Madam Bones asked.

They watched Shacklebolt swallow, he let out a huge sigh, "Headmaster Dumbledore knew Mr. Potter was missing and had me, Tonks, and Mad-Eye looking for him."

"You never thought to mention this?" Madam Bones asked.

"The Headmaster thought the boy just ran away."

"Can you blame him if he did, if this is what his home life was like?" Madam Bones turned to another Auror. "I want you to find Headmaster Dumbledore and bring him to the Ministry for questioning." The Auror disappeared.

They spend the next hour watching the Unspeakables process the scene. They noticed two of them are Death Eaters. They look to Marvolo. "Yes, I made sure." He whispered his answer to their unspoken question. They watched the cleanup. "I believe we can head home now." 

When they arrived back at the Manor, they head to Marvolo's office to find Narcissa and Sebastian waiting for them. "It went perfectly. Madam Bones even showed up. Surprise, however, was Kingsley Shacklebolt told her about where the Dursley lived and how Dumbledore didn't tell anyone Mr. Potter was missing."

Sebastian, who had laid claim to Lucius' lap, let out a small sigh of relieve. "I can't wait to see the paper tomorrow." 

"We can't either."


	7. Tormenting Dumbledore

Everyone was eager for the paper to arrive, Sebastian was getting so nervous that Marvolo finally just pulled him into his lap and continued eating his own breakfast. He tried to get Sebastian to eat but he refused, he just kept laying back and closing his eyes.

"Marvolo, may I take Sebastian? I am done with breakfast." Severus knew what was wrong with Sebastian and knew only he would be able to fix it.

"Bast, go and sit with Severus, while I finish eating, please." Marvolo whispered into Sebastian's ear.

Not even giving anyone a chance to blink he was in Severus' lap. "I really want to learn how to do that." Draco still hadn't gotten over Sebastian's ability to do the popping to people as he called it.

"Can you teach us?" Theo asked Sebastian, eager to find out what they could do with that spell.

"When you two are older he can." Narcissa informed them. "The three of you would be popping all over the place, is something I don't believe we are ready for."

Severus felt Sebastian lean against him, he glanced down and saw his eyes closed. "I thought so, you little monkey." 

"Severus?" Lucius asked.

"He didn't sleep last night, that is why he isn't hungry and why he keeps fidgeting." Severus took a croissant, broke a piece of it off, and caressed Sebastian's cheek when Sebastian opened his mouth he stuck the piece into his mouth. 

"Where did you learn that trick?" Marvolo asked.

"Nightmares, the best way to get him to take a potion." 

"Will have to remember that." Narcissa wished she had known that trick when Draco was little.

"It does come in handy, especially when it's a rough night for him. Only works when he is this tired or recovering from a nightmare." Severus kept feeding Sebastian until he was actually sleeping. Sebastian didn't even wake when the owl delivered the paper.

"I don't believe it. How can they do that?" Lucius said as he finished reading the article, he was the first to read it.

"I think you better read it out loud, my dear." Narcissa told him.

HARRY POTTER KILLED BY MUGGLE UNCLE

By Rita Skeeter

I am saddened to report that the body of Harry James Potter was found in an alleyway in muggle area called Surrey. There is no determination of how long the body had been in the alley, just that Harry Potter had been dead for two months. He was severely beaten, starved, and based on the medical records released by the Goblins, he had been a victim of long-term abuse, neglect, and starvation. 

When the uncle was arrested for the murder. Aurors demanded Veritaserum to be used based on the hateful names the uncle had been calling wizards. During the questioning it was clear that the Dursley family had permission from Albus Dumbledore to abuse the boy, they were paid to do it. They were to "keep the boy submissive and obedient", have "no self-worth" and it got worse. He was beaten if he did better in school than his overweight cousin, who also beat Harry up. He was forced to cook, clean, do the yard work since he was 4. That is right, 4 years old and he worked harder than a house elf. 

In searching the house, Aurors found the notes from Albus Dumbledore backing up what Vernon Dursley statement. In the attic were trunks and other items that belonged to James and Lily Potter. Based on this evidence and some of the answers by Vernon Dursley, the aunt, Petunia Dursley was brought in for questioning.

The Aunt's abuse was even more horrific. "He didn't know his name until he went to school. We called him freak, it, or boy, got a call about it from the school, had to beat the boy until he got the message his name was Harry, but only during school." She continued on in this vein for a while.

"We never took the freak anywhere with us, we left him locked in the cupboard for days if we went away." When asked about food, water, and bathroom, she replied: "we left him some stale bread and water, he learned to spread it out, to make it last until we got back." 

When asked about what she told him about James and Lily, the response was shocking. "I have no idea how many times we told him how useless his parents were, dying in a car crash, drunkards, and took out another family." 

When asked if she felt bad about his death her response was "I am going to actually have to pay people to come in and do his work, a gardener, housekeeper, someone to paint the house each year, cook and clean now. Stupid freak had to get himself killed." When informed it was her husband that did it, she just smiled and muttered, "knew he would do it." 

When asked about the clothes the boy wore and his possessions it tells of an even sadder tale. "Why would we buy clothes for the freak? He wore our precious Dudkins old clothing." Now readers their son is only a month older than Harry, however, he is at least 6 stones heavier and about a good 6 inches taller. 

When asked about Christmas and Yule or birthday we got told "gave him a light bulb once when he was 5 for his cupboard because he was afraid of the dark. When he was 8, he got a coat hanger told him he would get a winter coat when our Dudkins wore out his old one." When asked about what they meant about his cupboard we got told it was a boot closet under the stairs and that was his room despite being having a guest bedroom and their son's second bedroom. Yes, everyone, there were two empty bedrooms and he was kept in a boot cupboard.

Aurors looked into the cupboard they found a thin mattress covered in blood stains covering all of Harry's years there. There were no photos of Harry growing up, no photos of Harry at all. What happened to the being loved by his relatives that we all heard about? What happened to him being treated like a prince, we all heard about? What happened to the special training? Is this the special training Albus Dumbledore warned, I am sorry, I mean informed us about? 

There is more evidence against Albus Dumbledore, as Mrs. Dursley and Mrs. Figg, a squib neighbor who was watching Mr. Potter for Albus Dumbledore, turned over notes from Albus Dumbledore. Mrs. Dursley demanding him to come and take the boy for the first year until he could earn his keep. Despite the fact that they were getting 500 Galleons a month to take care of Harry. In the letter regarding Harry's care, it stated:

"He must be kept submissive and obedient, I don't want the boy to disobey me. He isn't to know about the magical world until I am ready for him. I don't care what you do with the money as long as you obey my directions. I have put wards around your house to help keep him there and keep him submissive. Albus Dumbledore"

Mrs. Figg's letters were about getting Harry away, she told about the abuse, the bruises, the starvation, and neglect in each letter back she was told "do not worry, it's for the greater good" and "Harry would be fine and a true Gryffindor." Her letters were about abuse and she gets messages about being fine and good Gryffindor. Was Mrs. Figg the only person in our young Harry's life that cared about him?

The Dursleys found Harry on their stoop in the beginning of November. Dumbledore didn't knock and let them know. Instead, they found Harry on the stoop in the morning after being placed there during the night before. There was just a small note saying his parents are dead, his name, and frankly my readers it appears like a threat as it told them that they have to take Harry in for their own protection as they are in danger unless they took him in.

We wonder what danger? Why force the muggles to take Harry in the first place? Why isn't Dumbledore being charged in any of this? Why is he being allowed to walk about as if nothing happened to a child he caused to die?

The Goblins released the financial report regarding Mr. Potter's vaults and it showed that money was coming from Mr. Potter's own personal account. So not only does Headmaster Dumbledore place children to be abused, condones it, and pay for it to be done but he pays for it with stolen funds from the boy's own vaults. The saddest part of all this is the people the boy thought were his friends were being paid to be his friend and spy on him. Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Ginny Weasley, who will be entering her first year this year, were being paid to be this friends and spy on him. Mrs. Arthur Weasley was receiving monthly payments for years. Mr. Lupin was also mentioned in the report. 

The goblin have evicted people out of homes that belong to the late Mr. Potter. They have processed a recall the monies stolen from Mr. Potter. The money that is outstanding will be collected. The items will also be collected, like books and artifacts, if not in the same shape they were issued from the vaults they are now responsible for replacing the item. Miss Granger had some of Potter and Black libraries. These books were returned and many need to be replaced due to damage the teen did to the books. All of the items were withdrawn by Dumbledore.

The goblins released the Wills regarding guardianship of Harry and in each Will it was made clear that he wasn't to go to the muggle, there was a list of guardians including Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, and Minerva McGonagall but only if she got herself check out by a healer for potions, compulsions, and memory charms. What else might Albus Dumbledore's do in regards to his staff?

It appears to me, dear Readers, that Headmaster Dumbledore wanted our Savior to be abused and neglected by his muggle relatives. He had to know what the Will stated, as he had them sealed and took control of the boy. So who is at fault in all of this? Only one man is and his name is Albus Dumbledore. Why hasn't he been arrested? Instead, he stood in Wizengamot last night asking for them to be kind and let the muggle police handle the Dursley family. In checking with the muggle laws, they would get nice jails that allow free medical, free education if they wish to continue learning, free exercise and something called a telly. They would be able to roam around the jail and talk to others, the only thing I can find bad about this jails is at night the poor souls get stuck in a cell that is 15x15 and have to share it with another. 

I ask what kind of justice is that? Why is Dumbledore working hard to get them off? Why was there a session last night of Wizengamot, yet only a select few showed up? When I asked some members of the Wizengamot late last night, they hadn't been made aware of the session, so what is Dumbledore trying to hide? Why does he want them out of the magical world? Why is he trying to keep hidden? From the Wizengamot? From the Aurors? What truth is he afraid of being laid bare for all to see?

We must demand justice for Harry Potter. We can't let the abuse of our children go free. How many other kids have been abused because of Albus Dumbledore? I know, my Readers, so many questions, and no answers are forthcoming. We must demand answers.

"They killed Potter?" Draco was in shock and Narcissa rose and went to her son. "Mother, they killed Potter."

"Yes, darling, how about we go upstairs, and we can talk about it." 

"They killed him, I know we didn't get along but someone actually killed him." Draco looked like he was going to cry and Narcissa picked him up and carried him from the room.

"How can he call a special session and make sure only select people arrive?" Theo asked.

"I am going to find out. I know I didn't get a notice and I am the Leader of the Whigs."

"You will be Chief, as soon as Harry's line of ascension is opened." Marvolo reminded him.

"He is trying to stop it." Severus tried to keep the surprise out of his voice as he told them. "That is why he had the special session, he wants to keep the ascension from happening."

"We need to go to the Bank, now." Marvolo stated.

"What does Potter's death have to do with it?" Theo asked.

"The Potters are a family under the Peverell line, it makes Sebastian the next in line for the seats and proxies." Lucius explained.

"Figures that old coot would try that." Theo replied. "You know we all wondered about Potter last year, the kid was too small, too jumpy. I know Draco was always trying to get him to fight with him, but it usually ended up a fight between Granger, Weasley and us. Potter usually kept quiet and only drew his wand if he had to."

"Theo, would you mind heading home? I think it's going to be a long day for Draco and we need to go to the bank." Lucius asked.

"No, it's not a problem. Tell Draco and Sebastian I will talk to them later. Thank for letting me stay the night." Theo got up and headed to the floo. 

When they are sure Theo is gone, Lucius looked at Sebastian. "We have to stop this from happening."

"We will. We just need to get to the bank and see what the old fool has done."

"I can't believe they haven't arrested him yet, I would like to know what he used to get out of it." Severus sighed, wondering what it would take to get the man out of Hogwarts and the Wizengamot.

"Meet in front of the floo in ten minutes?" Marvolo asked. He received two nods of agreement. He watched as Severus stood up with Sebastian in his arms. "Do we want to wake him?"

"No, let him sleep until we get to the bank, he must need it if he didn't wake up with us talking."

"True." Marvolo wondered how Sebastian was going to handle this new information if they didn't get it fixed. "I will get my cloak, I will take him so you can get yours. Dobby."

"Yes, Master Darky, what can Dobby do for you?"

"We need our cloaks." 

"Yes, Sir, Dobby get cloaks for Darky, Potion, and Little Snake." He disappeared.

"Little snake?" Severus asked, confused.

"Parseltongue, he heard Nagini and Sebastian talking."

"Lucky that skill never got outed in Hogwarts so can't be associated with Potter."

"I am thinking of giving him one of Nagini latest hatchlings."

"That is why she hasn't been around, she has new kids."

"Yes, and she gets very protective of them and now our Sebastian, she calls him Hatchling."

Dobby arrived and gave them their cloaks.

__________________________________________________________________

"Ironclaw, is there any problems?" Lucius was trying not to get worried. He really doesn't want Dumbledore to know.

"No, Dumbledore has tried a few different way to stop the ascension, including last night with that stunt at Wizengamot."

"What did he do last night? I never got any notice."

"Be thankful that you didn't, it was because of the lack of notice, that we were able to stop him. He only called his supporters and tried to get the Will sealed after he found out about the Will. He tried to claim that he was the rightful heir to everything. When we explained the family genealogy leaving Lord Prince the titles, he switched to no Will, and when we produced the unread Will, he tried to have it sealed."

"Is that how he was able to seal James and Lily's Wills?" Severus asked.

"Yes, at the time since the wizarding world was a mess, he did send out notices but they were lost or misdirected."

"You mean he put Confundo on the owls?" Lucius asked.

"No, he used owls that are known for not being able to deliver to the correct address." Ironclaw replied.

"Like the Weasley's Errol." Sebastian stated.

"Correct, so when the owls did land the meeting was already over and no one the wiser except for those in the meeting." 

"He tried that again, with owls?" Marvolo wondered if Dumbledore was losing it.

"Yes, but he also put a timer on the letters, so that some letters actually dissolved before they reached their destination causing the owls to return home."

"That sneaky-" Marvolo went to swear but is cut off by Lucius coughing and a slit tilt of his head towards Sebastian, however, Sebastian finished by saying "-bastard."

"Language Sebastian." Severus reminded him.

"You four were all thinking the same thing, I just voiced it." Sebastian said.

"Bast it is one thing to think it, it's another to say it. Please don't use that type of language." Marvolo replied.

"So it's do what you say not as you do?" Sebastian asked.

Lucius and Severus tried not to laugh because they knew Marvolo penchant for swearing in private. "I don't want you to have a bad habit like that." Marvolo recovered quickly.

"Nice save." Lucius muttered to him, causing Marvolo to smirk at him.

"Right, no swearing, but you know he does." Sebastian reminded them, and suddenly he was on Lucius' lap and begun to play with his hair. 

"Yes, Brat, that is true, but do mind the language." Severus wasn't going to lie to him.

"If you need to vent, you know what to do." Lucius reminded him and gave him a kiss on the top of his head as he saw part of his hair being braided. "I will not be wearing braids outside."

"I know, Father." Sebastian gave him a small grin and returns to playing.

Marvolo looked at the other two. "Do we need to do anything?" Marvolo asked.

"We can have Lord Prince show his rings, the proxies are being filed today, we wanted to file them last night but were stopped by Dumbledore claims and couldn't file them until today. The announcement will be in the paper."

"He has been trying but he won't succeed?" Severus asked.

"Yes, he has been trying but there is nothing he can do. He has tried several creative ways of using the laws and left here this morning in a rather bad mood after several times of being told no. Ragnarok did enjoy just telling the man no. I believe the memory of that is floating around the office."

"Ironclaw is there any way he can deny the use of the seats?"

"No, it was a very well written Will, very ironclad." Ironclaw grinned at them, he knew they had read the Will. 

"May we get the memory of Dumbledore with Ragnarok?"

"I can't let it leave here as it is Goblin property, but you are on our property and as a generous host, who am I to deny such simple request." Ironclaw told them. He went and got the memory and put into the pensieve. He cast the spell so they could all watch.

*****************Memory********************

Dumbledore storming into Ragnarok's office. "I demand that this Will not be viewed or released."

"No."

"You will not release this Will."

"No."

"I was the boy's magical guardian, I have the right to stop it."

"No."

"There is no one who can lay claim to the Potter's line." Dumbledore pulled out James Potter's genealogy parchment.

"No, not in the Potter line."

"So that leaves the line open and since I was the magical guardian, I get control over the seats and vaults."

"No."

"Do you have any idea what will happen if this Will is released? It will change our whole world. You will let the Dark have control."

"We do not take sides in this war you have created, we only do what the law tells us to do. It's part of the many Goblin War Treaties, I am sure you have reviewed them with Professor Binns?"

"I need to have those seats."

"No."

"Do you understand what this means? Harry Potter is dead, we need to be able to keep control, we know one of the Death Eaters killed the boy."

"So you are denying the years of abuse? You are denying the reports and memories?"

"I don't believe he killed the boy, I made sure it wouldn't be possible inside that house."

"It didn't happen inside that house as you put it, it happened in an alley not far from their house and his work, in Surrey, which is on the way home from the King's Crossing Station. The station, I believe, all the students of Hogwarts are picked up from."

Dumbledore glared at Ragnarok. He was furious. "So you are selecting a side, the wrong side."

"No, Mr. Dumbledore, I am stating facts, facts don't change, no matter how you view them, you are just selecting to ignore them in favor of getting control of Wizengamot and letting the murderers go free."

Dumbledore ignored what was told to him and rounded on Ragnarok. "This will mean a war, a very bloody war, it will cause thousands of people to die.

"Because of your false prophecy?" 

"It's not false."

"You know it is, our seers have been looking for it, and found nothing, even the one in the Ministry is not the true one." 

"You will not release that."

"I am afraid you have no control over that. It will be released tonight." Ragnarok told him.

"I absolutely refuse to allow you to release that and the Will."

"No, Mr. Dumbledore you aren't going to get us to seal the Will. You won't be able to stop the seats from being correctly assigned, all of the seats Mr. Dumbledore, all of them. There is a call for an audit based on the robbery last year. The King is thinking of allowing a full audit."

They watched as Dumbledore's looked stricken. "You can't do that."

"You will find we can do that."

Dumbledore knew that couldn't happen as it would be revealed the vault was Nicolas Flamel and he didn't have the authorization to remove the stone, not to mention the accounts he had been skimming money from. "I will raise this with the Wizengamot."

"Please do, that will allow us to share the results with them, without any cost to them, I am sure they will be very interested in the results."

Dumbledore stormed out of the office and Ironclaw strolled in. "Went well?"

"Better. The man is ripe for taking down. I can't wait to see your clients do it."

"The King approved the audit, it has already started."

"That is very good news. I am sure Dumbledore's account manager will be looking for a new assignment?"

"He has for a few years, can't stand that wizard."

"Do you think he has some leads we can give to your friends?"

"I will check and let them know if he does."

"May his gold stop flowing."

"I certainly hope so." Ironclaw said and left the office."

*************end memory********************

Marvolo grinned at Ironclaw. "Any information?"

"We are working on it, I will have a list tomorrow for you. His account manager is working on gathering all the required sources. I can tell you he has been stealing from Hogwarts. We also contacted Nicholas Flamel. Dumbledore never had permission to enter that vault, so Mr. Flamel wants to press theft charges and attempted murder on him since he and his wife would have died without the stone as they would have run out of their elixir. He didn't have time to make a new stone, he wouldn't have gotten permission to use dragon's blood either. He said for us to inform you that he acknowledges the life debt he owes Sebastian Prince, as we informed it was Sebastian Prince that found and returned the stone to us."

"He stole the stone from Nicholas Flamel, that man is crazy. Does Mr. Flamel know what happened during the last year?" Marvolo asked.

"Yes, we have informed him. He wanted to know if we could press for child endangerment for all of the Hogwarts students. We are researching if we can find evidence on that charge."

"What does a life debt mean? Why does he think I want it?" Sebastian asked.

"We can explain that at home. Ironclaw, please tell the King for us all, that we can't thank him enough and you are every Galleon we have ever spent in here." Lucius remarked.

"I do thank you and will pass on the message." Ironclaw told them.

"This is working out better than I hoped, I wonder what he will try once I am back at Hogwarts?"

"You leave in two days, do you think he can cause problems?" Lucius asked concern lacing his voice.

"I think he is going to be tossing the two youngest Weasleys and Granger at Sebastian." Severus knew Dumbledore will do it actually, just from what he said to him in the office.

Sebastian turned a fearful face towards Severus and was suddenly in Severus' lap. "No, you don't have to be friends with them and no, I am not going to stop you, Draco and the others from pranking them, just remember."

"Don't get caught." All three of the adult Slytherin House members said together.

"We won't if Papa didn't catch me doing most of the stuff, I did, what makes you think he will now that he won't be out to get me."

Severus closed his eyes. "You know the rules."

"Yes, nothing to endanger myself. If I think something is weird, get you. If I feel one of his spells hit me, get you."

"Yes, we need to look through our vaults to check for more items for protection." Lucius reminded them.

"The carts are always ready." Ironclaw told them.

"Thank you Ironclaw, that memory was something I will cherish for a long time." Marvolo told him, as they all stand and Sebastian was now in Marvolo's arms. "Bast, you do realize we would like a bit of warning."

"I do, don't you feel the push?"

"Push?" They all asked and suddenly they felt a slight bit of magic inside them, it felt warm and comforting.

"That is the warning, I had wondered what it was." Lucius said amazed.

Sebastian laid down his head on Marvolo's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, "How about you look while I take Bast home, I think he is ready to fall asleep again."

"He is, only napped for a bit. I think talking with Ironclaw helped him release some of his tension about what would happen." Severus told them as he caressed Sebastian's hair. The boy opened his sleepy eyes, smiled and went back to sleep.


	8. Back to Hogwarts

Draco, Theo, Sebastian were sitting opposite Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria when the compartment door was slammed opened and there stood Ron and Ginny Weasley with Hermione Granger. "Can you get any ruder?" Draco asked. No one was surprised by their visit, they were all warned by Severus.

"They can." Theo muttered loud enough for Draco and Sebastian to hear him. 

"Where is Snape's son?" Demanded Ron, glaring at Draco.

"Professor Snape." Hermione corrected, forcing her way past Ron and into the compartment, sitting next to Theo, while Ginny sat herself down on the floor, leaning against Sebastian's legs at first until he moved his legs away.

"Why?" Blaise asked. All of them had spent most of the summer with Sebastian and Draco. They were aware of his flashbacks, they didn't know he was Harry Potter, they just knew he had a rough life before he came to Britain. 

"We were told he was here and to make him feel welcome, you lot certainly can't." Ron stated, filled with self-importance. Dumbledore had given them a new job since Harry was now dead. They needed to make friends with Snape's son, he told them, in order for them to get control over the boy and his seats.

"I beg your pardon?" Pansy glaring at the Gryffindors.

"They can't help it, they have no manners." Draco said. "I mean what can you expect from them, they are Gryffindors."

Sebastian leaned into Draco and, in French, asked "sont-ils ceux que vous me avertis environ?" (are these the ones you warned me about?)

"Oui, rappelez-vous que je vous ai parlé de notre sur la rivalité va avec Gryffondor." Draco replied. (Yes, remember I told you about our on going rivalry with Gryffindor.)

"Oui, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient très désagréables. Sont-ils toujours comme ça?" (Yes, I didn't know they were so rude. Are they always like this?)

"Oui." All of the Slytherins replied.

"We are not rude. I don't know what they said about Gryffindor, and I don't know what you mean by always like this. We just wanted to say hello and welcome you. It is your first year in England after all." Hermione said, smugly, thinking she would surprise them with her understanding them.

"Papa avait raison." Sebastian replied. (Papa was right.)

The Slytherins don't even try to hide their smirks as Blaise opened his book and said, "you know you still have to teach us some of those spells."

"I know, Papa says we can do it on the weekends." Sebastian answered. "I have to remember to call him Professor Snape at school. I know I am going to forget." He doesn't feel like Harry Potter anymore he felt like Sebastian Severus Lucius Prince-Peverell-Malfoy, and it felt wonderful and freeing.

"We will help and you know he won't be upset about it." Daphne said. "Blaise, did you finish the essay for History?"

"Yes, I thought you finished it too?" Blaise asked.

"That is true, he only said you had to do it in class." Astoria agreed.

"I did, but I wanted to check one of my facts, can you read it later?" Daphne informed him.

"Sure, will you check my Charms one?" Blaise asked her.

"No problem, why don't we just set up the usual study group?" Daphne suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Draco said. "Bast and I can help with Potions."

Ginny huffed. "Talk about rude."

"I believe we were hoping if we ignored you long enough you would leave." Pansy gladly informed them. "You weren't invited in and you certainly aren't welcome to stay."

"Are you worried about what house you will get in?" Astoria asked since she knew Sebastian would be joining her with the first years for sorting.

"No, with my parents, I am not worried." Sebastian smiled at her. "Don't worry, it's just a hat, Papa said." Trying to calm the girl's nerves. He wasn't worried, he knew the hat would put him in Slytherin, he won't even have to ask.

"I know, Daph told me." Astoria smiled back "Bast, you will work with me too?"

"Yes, Ast, I promise." Over the summer, they all decided to work on nicknames, picking up on Marvolo calling Sebastian, Bast. 

"Bast, did you bring that Charms book?" Blaise looked up from his book. He glared down at Ginny, who was now leaning against Sebastian's leg despite the boy trying to remove himself from her.

"Yes, I bought it, along with some others. I can give it to you later tonight after I unpack." He gave a slight kick to Ginny to get her to move away. The girl wouldn't take a hint.

"You know we are still here." Ron stamped his foot.

"We are wondering why." Sebastian retorted. 

"We came to greet you and see if we can help you adjust to Hogwarts. It's your first year." Hermione said, reminding them of what she said earlier.

Sebastian turned to Draco. "Is she serious?"

"Afraid so."

Sebastian turned to her and asked, "why would I rely on two strangers when my father and brother are around?"

"I am hoping you wouldn't." Draco told him, acting shocked before he gave Sebastian a slight nudge.

"I won't, but it does confirm what you said about common sense." Sebastian said, giving a nudge back to Draco and they engaged in a bit of a nudge match for a few minutes.

"You are rude and mean." Hermione informed him.

"He takes after his father." Ron grabbed her. "Ginny get up and let's go, Dumbledore will have to fix this."

"Fix what?" Sebastian asked, wondering what Ron could possibly mean. He knew the old coot will try potions and spells later but he didn't think Ron would know that.

"You." Ron said. "He will too. I am going to inform him and he will give all of you detentions."

"For what?" Theo asked, confused.

"I would like to know that too." Percy said from behind them. They all looked up and saw the ginger standing off to the side. "You three are the ones who started this. They ignored you, hoping you would leave, you didn't. I would recommend you return to your own compartment and leave them alone."

"Percy you aren't sticking up for some snakes." Ron is shocked. "I am going to tell Mum."

"I am not sticking up for some snakes as you call it, I am enforcing the rules, which you broke. Please tell Mum, I am sure she will love to hear about this and you using our Headmaster as a way to try and control a new student. Now leave." 

They all watched as the Gryffindor trio finally left the compartment. "Thanks, Weasley." Draco said, honestly, surprising Percy.

"Don't try to get even for it Malfoy." Percy warned.

"Nothing to get even for, we honestly were hoping they would just leave." Draco informed him. Severus and his father had worked on his temper and making sure he didn't follow the same pattern he did last year.

After Percy left, Blaise glanced around and said, "you know they are going to be following Bast."

"Yes, I wonder why?" Pansy asked.

"Dumbledore wants his seats." Theo told her. "Power crazy fool."

They all understand what Theo said and looked at each other, "I have a feeling Gryffindor is going to be receiving a lot of pranks." Astoria said seeing their looks.

"Papa won't mind either." Sebastian assured them.

__________________________________________________________________

Sebastian and Astoria were standing next to each other when a blond girl stood next to Sebastian. "It's amazing how clear the mind is once the nargles are gone." She told them.

Sebastian glanced at her and saw the dreamy looking girl and just gave her a small smile. "I guess."

"The Bee will try hard, but he won't be able to get you." She gave him a dreamy smile.

Astoria and Sebastian exchanged looks, Sebastian began to think about what the girl said and before he could ask the question, she added, "yes, be warned about Red and Brainless, they obey the Bee." She moved away.

"Bast, you know what she meant?" Astoria leaned close to him.

"Yes, and she was warning us about our earlier visitors." He saw immediately that Astoria understood what he meant.

"Greengrass, Astoria." They heard Professor McGonagall say. 

Sebastian watched her walk up and sit on the stool, in less than a second they all heard "Slytherin." 

Sebastian clapped for her, joining the rest of Slytherin and his friends in their eagerness for Astoria to join them. He listened for a few more minutes until he saw the dreamy girl walk up. He now knew her name, Luna Lovegood, and after several minutes they heard "Slytherin." She slowly joined her new house.

Sebastian tried not to grin too hard. He looked at Severus, who was clearly puzzled. Sebastian waited for the man to turn his attention back to him and Sebastian tilted his head and mouthed "seer." He watched the look of surprise pass over the man's face before it was hidden behind a mask.

"Prince-Peverell-Malfoy, Sebastian." He slowly walked up to the stool. 

The hat was placed on his head and he heard the voice say "well, I did tell you that you would be great in Slytherin, are you going to argue with me again?"

"No, you were right. Anything else?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, be warned Dumbledore wants you to be his."

"I know, I can feel him casting the compulsion charm on me."

"I know I was informed you had to be in Gryffindor." The Hat told him. "Meddling old fool." The hat said quietly before declaring "Slytherin."


	9. Slytherins To The Rescue

Sebastian and Draco put Luna in between them and the rest of their friends clustered close to them, as they took their places for breakfast the next morning. Severus watched with interest, the blond girl seemed to be accepted in the tight group of friends. He looked down to the note that had appeared in front of him at breakfast. He tilted his head and saw Dumbledore was watching Sebastian. The man was too interested in his son and wanted to see them after breakfast.

He looked again at the Slytherin table and saw Sebastian nodded his head at him. So Sebastian already knew what the man wanted, well this was going to be an interesting meeting, he thought. He ate his breakfast and stood up to hand out the schedules as the three other heads of houses rose. He started with this seventh years worked his way down the table until he got to his second years and the two first years who were sitting with them. "Sebastian, stay behind." 

"Yes, Papa." Sebastian automatically responded looking at his schedule.

"Bast." Draco nudged him.

"Oops, sorry, yes Professor Snape." Sebastian gave Severus a smile. 

"Do try and remember Sebastian." Severus nodded his acceptance of the apology. Severus continued passing out the schedules. The warning bell rang, the hall emptied out until only Severus and Sebastian remained. "What does he want?" Severus quietly asked.

"Something about me and detentions, he seemed to have a few different thought regarding me." Sebastian quietly told him.

"You didn't do anything, did you?" Severus spoke in his normal baritone voice, he hadn't spoken to him last night but he heard about what happened when Percy Weasley was informing Minerva slightly before the Welcoming Feast. Percy was eager to get his brother in trouble.

"Not that I know of. If anything they should have been in trouble." Sebastian said as they began to walk to Dumbledore's office. 

There, they covered themselves in case anyone was listening, the portraits had ears after all and they didn't want Dumbledore to know anything. At the gargoyle, Severus said "Twizzlers." Sebastian gave him a strange look. "Muggle candy." Severus knew Sebastian knew the old man liked to have passwords referencing candy but he didn't know much about muggle candy.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore held up a tin as they took their seats.

"No." They replied and said no more.

"I called you up here concerning the event that happened on the train yesterday." Dumbledore started, he paused, hoping for one of them to speak, when neither did he continued "Mr. Weasley said that they were treated rather rudely by your son."

Severus rose, took some floo powder, tossed it into the floo and called "McGonagall's office."

"Severus?" McGonagall appeared in the flames.

"Can you please step through to the Headmaster's office." Severus asked.

"Certainly." McGonagall stepped through and brushed off the ash. She looked at Sebastian sitting in the chair and back to Severus. "Is this about last night on the train?"

"I am sure the Headmaster can explain it better." Severus turned to Dumbledore. "Please tell her what you just said to us."

"I fail to see how Professor McGonagall has anything to do with it, but very well. I called Sebastian up here regarding the fact that he treated Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rather rudely on the train. Ron informed me that they went to speak to Sebastian to welcome him and instead got insulted and threats."

Severus watched McGonagall's face hardened, her lips pressed together. "Did he now? When was this?" She asked, her brogue coming out hard and fast in her anger.

"He came and spoke to me last night." Dumbledore replied, wondering what was going on, why did Severus ask McGonagall to be here.

"Well, that is interesting, before the Welcoming Feast Percy approached me and informed me how Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered one of the Slytherin compartment, uninvited. Ginny sat herself down and leaned against Mr. Prince's leg. She ignored the blatant attempts by Mr. Prince trying to get away from her. She would keep moving closer to him. All three of them ignoring the polite request for them to leave. The Slytherin students actually ignored them in hopes that they leave if they didn't talk to them. It wasn't until Ron threatened Mr. Prince with going to you and having you fix Mr. Prince and you providing Mr.Prince with detentions that Percy stepped in, sending them back to their own compartment. Now what I would like to know is what Ronald meant when he said you would fix Mr. Prince and why would you be giving him a detention?" Her stare was hard and demanding.

Sebastian was still watching Dumbledore closely, Severus could see, he wondered what he was seeing. He would have to speak to him later and find out. "I would like to know that information too." Severus leaned against the wall, in what he called his spot.

"I am not sure what he meant by that. I will have to speak to him and find out. However, we do need to sort this out. I am sure we can talk to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Percy and see what happened."

"Why are you lying?" Sebastian asked. "I can see your eyes shifting to the left. breaking eye contact as you tilt your head the same time just slightly, that indicates you are lying. You drop your r's also when you are lying. The first part of our conversation your r's were fine until you lied."

Severus mask almost fall, he recovered quickly but he can see Dumbledore and McGonagall were equally surprised and Sebastian continued "you also moved your feet, when you started the lie your feet shuffled a bit, and you covered your mouth as you finished the lie."

Sebastian glanced to Severus "Est-ce que le directeur toujours menti?" (Does the Headmaster always lie?)

"Non, je ne suis pas sûr pourquoi il est couché." Severus answered. (I am not sure why he is lying.) Severus and Sebastian planned on using French to help enforce him being from France. 

Dumbledore finally recovered and glanced between Severus and Sebastian. He was wondering how he can save this when McGonagall said, "I would like all of our questions answered."

"I am not sure I can answer them. I will, however, speak to Ron about the train." Dumbledore wanted to kill Percy. The boy ruined his plan for getting Sebastian alone and giving him some potions. He needed the boy to listen to him. He needed those seats back.

"I will be giving him a detention and Gryffindor will be losing fifty points for lying to get a fellow student in trouble." McGonagall stated. She turned and faced Sebastian. "I will make sure he understands what he did wrong and I will make sure it doesn't happen again, Mr. Prince."

"It's Lord." Severus informed her and saw the tension rise in Dumbledore as he said it.

"Lord Prince." McGonagall corrected.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Sebastian gave her a small smile. "May I go now? I am missing my first class."

"Savez-vous ce que votre première classe est?" Severus asked. (Do you know what your first class is?)

Sebastian pulled out his schedule, he knew it already but had to pretend not to. "Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Binns, je vais avoir besoin d'un laissez-passer." (History of Magic with Professor Binns, I will need a pass.)

"Inform him that you were detained here and I let him know that Professor McGonagall and I will speak to him if need be." Severus told him. "Follow your map to the class, your brother will be there already." 

Sebastian got up and looked at Dumbledore "I do hope next time we speak you won't lie to me." He calmly walked out of the office with his back straight and head up.

Severus tried not to smirk as Sebastian left the office. McGonagall, he saw, was trying not to laugh but instead said, "he is your son." Severus gave her a raised eyebrow. "That is exactly how you would have exited this office." 

"Now, Albus what exactly did you tell Weasley and company to do to my son?" Severus rounded on the man.

"I just wanted them to befriend him and show him around Hogwarts."

"Show him around Hogwarts when his own father and brother are here?" McGonagall was confused and knew it's more then the man was letting on. She looked at Severus and could see Severus knew it too, not that she believed Severus fell for the ploy of Dumbledore.

"What were you planning Albus?" Severus demanded.

"I have nothing planned."

"Even I can tell that is a lie." McGonagall looked at Dumbledore. 

Severus knew they won't get the truth out of him, but Sebastian knew it and they would work on making sure that Dumbledore couldn't do a thing. "You will not meet with my son without me present."

"Are you stopping me from talking to a student?"

"No, but you won't speak to him without me. I mean it, Albus." Severus paused and looked at McGonagall. "If you see Mr. Weasley before I do, please inform him he has detention with me tonight at 7 or whatever night he isn't with you."

McGonagall nodded, as Severus left the office. Once he was gone, she looked at Dumbledore "you best not play games with that boy. He is also Severus' son, do remember that." She flooed back to her office.

_____________________________________________________

"What happened Bast?" Draco asked as Sebastian took his seat.

"Weasel." Sebastian stated and all of their friends looked at him as he quickly explained how Ron went to Dumbledore and tried to get him into trouble. 

"He went to him anyway, knowing his own brother warned him? What a moron." Theo said.

"How are we going to get back at him?" Daphne asked.

"I have a few ideas." Sebastian told them and glanced over to the Gryffindor side of the room. He can see Ron was sleeping, Hermione was writing away. "Pans, did you bring those color pellets?"

"Yes, I got a few left over. I was thinking we can set them off on Halloween." Pansy answered.

"Blaise, you have those empty paint gun balls?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Blaise wondered what Sebastian was planning.

"Oh." Draco smiled. He knew what Sebastian was going to do.

Sebastian grinned at Draco. "Tomorrow." He saw all the Slytherins nod in agreement.

______________________________________________________________________

Sebastian knocked on Severus' office door and at the word "enter" he pushed the door opened. "Do we have time to talk?"

Severus tossed up some wards as Sebastian takes a seat. "So tell me." He walked around his desk and leaned against it. 

"He was planning on giving me a detention but during the detention dosing me with some potions. He wants my seats and had an idea of forcing me away from you, Father and Mother. He wants some type of custody battle to happen. He also thinks he can get Vernon off. Something about how they took Harry in and all that rot."

"I will tell Lucius. The jewelry will protect you from potions, but I am going to start and brew a protection one just in case. He hasn't asked me for any potions, so they won't be as strong as something I would make but I won't want to take any chances. What about Weasley?"

"From what I saw in History, their new instructions are almost the same. They are to befriend me and Draco. So I am expecting them to be nicer to us in Slytherin."

"What prank have you planned for tomorrow? Does it involve Peeves?" Severus asked.

"You know me so well." Sebastian smirked. "Pans has some color pellets, Blaise has some empty paint gun balls. We are going to merge the two and give them to Peeves to drop on them as they leave Charms. I am going to use a parsel spell that Marvolo taught me, so they won't be able to remove the paint, it will take a few showers for it to go away. We won't be around and Peeves will take off. You know he won't tell it was us."

"No, he won't. He knows the Baron won't like it if he does." Severus said. "Good plan."

"Oh, he tried to force the hat to make me go to Gryffindor, also tossed some compulsion spells on me when I was seated."

"Lovegood?" 

"Seer, but also a true snake. She mentioned we need to protect Longbottom. I don't know why."

"He was born the day before Harry. So I believe he is going to force Longbottom into being the Savior now."

Sebastian sighed. "Why he is so determined to make that fake prophecy work?"

"I am not sure, but I am certain we can figure it out." Severus paused "I loved your reasons for explaining how you knew he was lying."

"Those were true. He did exactly that, and those are part of eleven different ways of telling if someone is lying. The better you know a person, you will pick up even more." Sebastian explained. "It was in one of the books in the library at home."

"You are just full of surprises. Anything else?" Severus gave Sebastian a quick ruffle of his hair. He missed that he won't be able to sit in his lap. He never thought he would miss that. "Flashbacks?"

"No flashbacks, but I can feel the magic building up, but DADA is tomorrow."

"I will see if we can go to the Chamber either after dinner tonight or tomorrow. You will need to get it out." 

Sebastian stood up and hugged Severus, he felt Severus return the hug "I miss home."

"I know, but Yule will be here soon." Severus reassured him. "Now and get your homework started."


	10. September and October

The Slytherins watched as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked into the Great Hall for lunch and everyone started laughing as they were covered with an assortment of different colors. They walked to their seats, Ron glared over at the Slytherin table. "I know it was them. I know it was Snape's brat." He told Hermione, however, he wasn't quiet about it and silence filled the hall. 

"Mr. Weasley 5 points for slander. Detention tonight at 7 with Filch." Severus informed Ron. 

Ron was going to retort when he got elbowed by Hermione, causing him to flinch in pain. Sebastian leaned into Draco. "I think we need to get more of those pellets."

"I agree." Draco responded. "Maybe Father can send us some."

Theo glanced over his shoulder at the Gryffindor table. "The Twins might want some payback."

"No, they won't do anything." Sebastian looked at Fred and George who are clearly trying to figure out how the three lions got dyed so many colors. 

"We might want to declare a prank war if we need to hide some things." Pansy stated.

"Not yet, maybe in a few weeks. I want us to lay low and aim for once a week maximum, but make sure they can't be leaked back to us." Sebastian paused "we also need to set them on a wild goose chase. Give them a mystery to solve."

Luna smiled. "Have them look for the mysterious Chamber." 

Sebastian looked at her and glanced at Draco. "Library?"

Draco smirked he knew what Sebastian meant and nodded his agreement. "After Potions. Uncle Severus will give us an assignment and Granger will head straight there. We can set it up in the back corner."

______________________________________________________________

Astoria gave them the signal that Hermione and Ron were sitting in their usual spot in the library. She went back to pretending to be reading her book.

"I am telling you, Dray, that the Chamber is real. I read about it last year." Sebastian told him.

"So you think it's really here in Hogwarts?" Draco asked. "I have heard about it, it's a legend the upper years usually tell us on Samhain."

"Yes, and from what I was reading it's filled with all kinds of interesting stuff." 

"Like what?" Theo asked.

"It said there was a huge library and something about there might be some treasures down in it. The book referenced that Godric Gryffindor removed all traces of the entrance from Hogwarts." 

"So the feud with the founders really happened? I always thought it was a myth." Pansy commented.

"It didn't say anything about a feud. Papa said people have been looking for the Chamber for years. It was reported opened a few decades ago. He didn't have any information on it." 

"Are we going to look for it?" Blaise asked.

"It should be fun." Draco looked over his shoulder to Astoria who gave him a nod. They had the Gryffindors hooked on their story.

"It will give us a reason to explore Hogwarts." Sebastian stated. "A castle this huge has to have some hidden rooms and tunnels."

"We can make a map, using Charms and Transfiguration. If we do it correctly we can also turn it in for extra credit." Daphne smiled at them. Sebastian was full of surprises. She knew her housemates loved this idea.

"We might need runes too. I am sure we can find some books on map making." Sebastian told them. "We better get this assignment done. Papa would be upset with us if we didn't get this done."

"We also have Herbology essay." Theo reminded them.

"I finished it. You want to review it for me?" Draco asked.

"Sure."

They worked on their homework until the library was closing. They saw Granger and Weasley watching them as they left. Luna linked her arm with Astoria. "They will start looking tomorrow." She smirked.

____________________________________________________________________

Severus glanced down to the Slytherin table. He saw Draco and Luna were on either side of Sebastian with Pansy across from him, Theo and Blaise were on either side of her. Astoria and Daphne were coming into the Great Hall and he knew they would join their friends at the table as he saw his snakes already moving on the bench to make room for them. He was worried if he was honest with himself. The Dursley trials was earlier today and he knew they would make the paper.

Dumbledore still hadn't returned from the Ministry, so he wondered what the old coot was doing. Lucius had sent an Owl warning him about how bad the trial was. He wanted to prevent Sebastian from reading the paper until he talked to him with Lucius and Marvolo present. He made his decision. He got up and headed down to this snakes. 

"Sebastian, please come with me." Severus touched him on the shoulder.

Sebastian looked confused for a few seconds but stood up and followed Severus out of the Great Hall to Severus' private quarters. "Let's go to Malfoy Manor." 

"What is going on Papa?" 

"The trials were today, your father and I want to talk to you about them." Severus could see the dread come into Sebastian's face. "I don't know what happened, so that is why I wanted you to talk to your Father before you saw the papers."

They flooed to Malfoy Manor and found Lucius and Marvolo in Marvolo's office. Sebastian climbed onto Marvolo's lap and stared at Lucius and Severus for a few minutes. "How bad was it?"

"I won't lie to you, Bast." Marvolo pulled Sebastian closer to him. "It was bad. Dumbledore tried very hard to get them off."

"We had to submit the goblin reports on the past abuse, the thefts, the wards and the Potters' Will." Lucius said. "Dumbledore didn't get any time in Azkaban, he has been put on probation. It's only for ten years. He can't be a magical guardian for any child, ever. He pulled in a lot of favors to get off that lightly. The youngest Weasleys and Granger won't have anything done to them, due to their age. They will be watched and have to report to an Auror weekly for the next five years and a mind healer until released. I am going to be picking the Auror. It won't be one of Dumbledore's people. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley were also given probation. All the funds and books have to be returned. The damage done to anything will also be added. Most of the funds and books were already returned, they also added interest and fines."

Sebastian looked at them. "The Dursleys?" 

"Sebastian, they were given ten years in a muggle prison. He produced some files showing that you did some dangerous accidental magic and that was the reason for the wards he had put up." Lucius paused "the prosecuting barrister pointed out that the accidental magic wouldn't have been necessary if they weren't abusing you. Dumbledore tried to use the fact they were muggles and doing us a favor by taking you in."

"FAVOR!" Sebastian screamed. His magic started to cause the windows and other glassware to start rattling. The fire in the fireplace roared to life. They could feel the magic seep into the room.

Marvolo wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Breath in Bast, let us finish this then we will let you go and blow up some of the training dummies." 

Severus spelled a Calming Draught into Sebastian. Sebastian took a few minutes to calm down. When he was finally back in control, Lucius continued "the Wizengamot, in general, didn't agree with that statement. However, they had to acknowledge that they are indeed muggles. Azkaban isn't able to handle muggles. After a few hours of debate, they reached the idea of a muggle prison. Ten years."

"So they get ten years in some plush prison?" Severus asked, clearly shocked by this news. He knew tonight's paper would be filled with a lot of biting comments about muggles and Dumbledore. He knew Rita would be tearing into Dumbledore and the Dursley family.

"Yes, Madam Bones wanted to pick the prison but somehow Fudge and Dumbledore got Shacklebolt to select it, instead." Lucius stated. 

Sebastian looked up to Marvolo. "You going to make them pay?"

Marvolo arched an eyebrow. "I want to."

"Good."

The men exchanged a quick look, they understood what Sebastian was saying and why. "Bast, you know who I am, what I have done. The same thing with Severus and Lucius, so I am going to ask are you sure?"

Sebastian thought for a few minutes, which made the men feel better about whatever decision that Sebastian might reach. "I know wanting to see them dead or even tortured should bother me, but it doesn't. The things they did, for no other reason then I have magic isn't acceptable. What would happen if their son had a magical child? They certainly didn't care that I was related to them."

Marvolo inhaled deeply. "How do you want them to pay?"

"I want them not to be in some plush prison. I want the muggle world to know what they have done. I want their former neighbors to know what happened in that house. I want his former boss and coworkers to know what kind of man he was. Make sure Dudley isn't given to Vernon's sister. That woman is just as bad as he is. Make them pay."

"Dudley has already been placed in care. His sister tried to get custody but after one interview it was denied." Lucius stated. "It was released during the trial, to show how unfit they were as parents too."

Everyone was quiet, the three men watching Sebastian closely. They knew he would be having nightmares. "I really would like them dead." Sebastian finally spoke again. "I want Dumbledore to pay. That man has stolen everything from me."

They knew it was the truth and recognized it as that. Dumbledore had stolen everything from Harry Potter, creating Sebastian in the process. "How can we get him removed from being Headmaster?" Sebastian asked.


	11. November and Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts the night after the trial and goes to Yule.

Severus glanced at Marvolo and Lucius as they were watching Sebastian light the training dummies on fire with his magic. They had spent over an hour already dueling with Sebastian and had to back off to allow Sebastian to vent. "I am worried." Severus finally admitted to them.

"I am also." Marvolo turned and faced them. "I knew he was powerful, but seeing this, we need to get him more training. I will speak to the goblins about some books on elemental control."

"I am not worried." Lucius said, at their shocked look he continued "look at his control over his magic. Yes, he is venting but it's controlled. Nothing but the training dummies are getting destroyed. We saw what he can do with the flashbacks, that is out of control magic, this isn't. I am not saying we don't need to get him more training, but he is controlling his magic."

Severus and Marvolo moved to different angles and watched for a few minutes. "He is right." Marvolo told Severus. "We can feel and see his anger but he is in control of his magic."

"I need to get him back before Dumbledore returns. I don't want him to wonder why I left with him the day of the trial."

Sebastian stopped casting and looked at Severus. "Papa is right. He will wonder and try to use it against him." 

"Come home this weekend." Lucius said. "I will owl a reason to you and Draco." 

"Let's head back." Severus glanced at Marvolo. "Marvolo?"

"I don't think it is wise for him to return. Something about that trial is making me weary." He explained.

Lucius thought for a few minutes. "You mean when he mentioned the accidental magic and the wards?" 

"Yes, Sebastian also mentioned those gadgets in his office, that had his magical signature linked. I am wondering if he has Sebastian's magical signature somewhere." 

Severus paled. "You don't think he knows?"

"No, if he did, he would have used it to get the Dursleys off and get Sebastian returned to him, he wants those seats badly enough that he would expose Sebastian." Marvolo stated. "I am, however, wondering if he ever reviews any pranks or spells that might have Sebastian's signature left behind."

"I remove any signatures before we set a prank up. I also make sure to use the wand when I cast a spell for a class assignment in my right hand and with my left I cast a wandless nullifier." Sebastian answered. "That is why he hasn't been able to pick up who keeps pranking his pets."

"Where did you learn that?" Lucius asked. "Nevermind, my book on how to hide spells in the library."

Sebastian grinned as Marvolo said, "how you didn't end up in Ravenclaw is beyond me."

"I am wondering that too." Severus stated. "Though he is cunning, I know I wouldn't have thought to cast a nullifier wandlessly while casting with my wand arm."

"I am going to work on doing it." Marvolo agreed with Severus. It would also help on raids when they needed to hide what they were really looking for. "I feel a bit better about you returning now. Does anyone else know you have been doing that?"

"No." Sebastian answered. "I figured the less they know the better it is for us."

Lucius grinned. "Yes, he is a snake."

They headed to the floo. "Bast, remember no killing his pets, no killing him either. I know you are angry and we understand it, but killing them will just get you into trouble." Marvolo explained as they stood by the floo. 

"I won't kill them. I am going to prank them, and we are going to work on a way to make them pay. I already have a few ideas." Sebastian answered.

"I believe you do." Severus knew Sebastian already had a clear idea of how they were going to pay. It might take a while, but he had a feeling Sebastian was going to make them pay dearly. "However, nothing in Hogwarts that will set off any of the wards."

"Oh, trust me, no wards will be set off." Sebastian answered innocently.

"Bast, no changing the wards either." Marvolo grinned, he knew his little mate would change the wards if he wanted to do something bad enough. He looked to Lucius and Severus, they were the stable ones and Marvolo had no illusions about his or Sebastian's sanity at times.

"Take all my fun away." Sebastian pouted.

"Brat, you know the rules." Severus informed him.

"That wasn't in the rules. The rules were to get you if I was hit with a spell or something weird happened. No dangerous or harmful pranks. You never mentioned the wards or anything else." Sebastian answered.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Lucius, he could see was hiding a smirk as was Marvolo. "You are correct, but now a new rule, no messing around with wards."

"So do you want them the way they were? Because he messed them up badly. He had them all messed up. I don't know who taught him warding but he almost had the original founders' gone. I had to pump some magic into them." Sebastian explained.

"I think that is a discussion for later. Please don't play with the wards, and leave them as they are now." Severus answered. "Now floo to my quarters and I will see you later. I need to speak to Marvolo and your father."

When Sebastian was gone, they headed to Marvolo's office. Once they were seated, Marvolo said, "what is wrong?"

"I am worried. Not about Dumbledore, but about Sebastian's magic. His magic is getting stronger because he is no longer being abused, his magic is going to keep growing I believe until it's stabilized either by his coming of age, which will cause a huge spike or take us as his mates. I also think he is going to be the one in charge. He will need us to ground him." Severus answered.

"How are we going to explain our son being our mate?" Lucius answered. "I know most won't have an issue with it, as it's a blood adoption, and he's not our biological son."

"Lucius answer honestly, have you been treating him like Draco?" Marvolo asked. Lucius thought for a few minutes but before he could answer Marvolo continued "we hold him in our laps, but we don't do that with Draco. We listen to him about his ideas, like wanting to get revenge, would we have done that with Draco? Don't get me wrong, we talk to Draco, but we don't treat Draco with deference like we do with Sebastian. If Sebastian wanted to go after the Dursley family, we would have done it. We asked him if he was sure, we felt, I believe, a bit better because he didn't answer right away."

"True, and I still believe he lead us here." Severus stated. "He said it was magic that guided him to us. I agree with that, but I also believe he knows more than we think. I didn't know about the wards, did you?"

"No, I wasn't aware of it either. We know he can see magic and he has mentioned wards before, however, I didn't think he knew how to work them." Marvolo answered.

"We should have, with the way he can remove them here." Lucius answered. "We have seen him take them down and toss up new ones."

"I wonder what else he knows?" Marvolo asked.

"I am not sure he realizes we don't know stuff." Lucius said. "He has read almost all of the books in the library, he sees magic, I remember him not realizing we didn't, and the same with speaking to animals."

"That is true. I know he surprised me when he caught Dumbledore in those lies." Severus said.

"So, we work on making sure he stays grounded, work with him on controlling his magic and making sure he doesn't find ways around our rules." Marvolo stated.

"He will if the batty old fart pushes him." Severus replied. "We should set up a few nights a week to meet in the Chamber or even if I take him and Draco and a few of their friends out into the Forbidden Forest and use gathering potion ingredients as an excuse to get them away from Hogwarts."

"Good idea. Have Granger and Weasley been an issue?" Lucius asked.

"They are trying to befriend Draco and Sebastian, the Weasley girl is trying to hang onto Sebastian all the time. He doesn't like it."

"That could be an issue if she doesn't back off." Marvolo warned Severus.

"I agree." 

"I am aware. I have been giving the three of them a lot of detentions with Filch." Severus informed them. He heard a clock strike eight. "I better go, I don't want him to wonder where I have been. He has been pressing me to get you to give me information about the seats and what is going on."

"Meddlesome old bat." Lucius muttered but not quietly enough for them not to hear. "We will see you this weekend. I am thinking one of the relatives wants to meet with Sebastian and Draco about an inheritance."

"It should work, he will want to see if he can find out the information afterward but he will let them go home for that. He will want to see if it will involve anything regarding seats or some such rot." Severus answered.

"Severus, if things get bad, you take Draco and Sebastian and come home." Marvolo told him. "Do worry about spying and if you have to use your emergency portkey."

"I will." Severus answered.

The floo went off before they could say anything else.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sebastian was pacing his dorm room. "Bast?" Draco asked. Draco and the rest had read the evening paper and knew what happened. They didn't know why Severus had pulled Sebastian out of the Great Hall until they read the paper. They figured that Severus didn't want him to read about what happened given Sebastian's flashbacks and at times nightmares.

"Did you read the paper?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, what are we going to do about it?" Draco couldn't believe everyone got off with such light sentences. All of Slytherin was shocked when they read about Granger and the Weasley family getting money to be Potter's friend and that they knew about the abuse. 

"They need to find a way to pay back all they owe, we are going to make sure they keep looking for the Chamber, we are also going to make sure we beat Granger in our scores. She prides herself on being called the brightest witch of our generation, I say we change that."

"We can do that. Why did Uncle Severus remove you from the Great Hall?" Draco thought he knew but he wanted to make sure.

"He didn't want me to see the paper." Sebastian answered. "He forgets I can see."

Draco grinned, knowing that Sebastian's talent was going to come in very handy. "Luna had something interesting to share."

"Oh?" Sebastian turned and faced Draco.

"Yes, she said Red and Brainless are going to have a hard time in their house and we need to make sure to remind their house every so often that they are dealing with three people who claimed to be Potter's friends and what they did." Draco informed him.

Sebastian gave Draco a slight smirk. "That girl read my mind."

"I was thinking of asking them how much money they owed the Potter estate tomorrow in Charms." Draco grinned.

"Have Theo do it. He is greyer and they won't expect it from him. If you do it, Weasley will start going on about you being a snake and will pull his wand." Luna answered from the doorway. "Dumbledore is going to be looking for Professor Snape, and he isn't back as of yet."

"I will floo Father." Draco got up off of the bed and headed to the common room, giving Luna a quick thank you as he passed her.

"Luna, do you think we can get some of the other houses to aid us?" 

"They are willing, a lot in Gryffindor weren't happy with what they read tonight. The Red twins were very upset." Luna answered. "They really cared for Harry."

"I know, but they can't know." Sebastian informed her.

"No, not yet." Luna agreed. "The Bee won't give up, he needs this war to happen."

"I am aware, and we will protect Longbottom." Sebastian knew Luna knew who he was, he never confirmed it, but there was just no way she didn't know.

"You know, the library is going to be out of all of Granger's books she needs for her assignments." Luna turned and headed out of his room.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Bast." Pansy used her quill and hit him on the shoulder in Charms.

"Pans?" Sebastian asked.

"Granger and both Weasley's were rooting around in the dungeon area. Flint caught them and gave them a detention and took ten points. He said to let you know they were down past lab three." Pansy informed him.

"They were down by Snape's office and then his quarters last night. Tara caught them, gave them a warning." Blaise informed them.

"Are they working on a map?" Draco asked.

"It looked like it, Flint said. He said they were drawing lines and making notes." Pansy answered.

Sebastian leaned toward Theo, who was sitting next to Millie at the next table. "Millie, Theo, you have eyes on them?" 

"Yes, they are working on some parchment. Looks like they are trying to draw the dungeon but are missing a lot of information." Millie answered.

"Granger and Weasley have one of their drawings upside down, and they are arguing over who is right." Theo answered. "I am so glad we made our own maps to compare against theirs."

"Snape was a huge help in that." Daphne looked over to Granger and Weasley. "They haven't even worked on the spell for this class." 

Draco looked at Sebastian. "You have an idea, Bast?"

Sebastian didn't answer but instead raised his hand. "Yes, Lord Prince?" Filius Flitwick asked.

"On this spell, I am wondering if we did a swish instead of a flick on the downward wand motion what would happen? I thought I saw a similar spell with that wand motion." Sebastian asked. 

"Oh, yes, there is a very similar spell, but in order to do it, you must have mastered this one, so let's see who can do this spell and we can try the one Lord Prince mentioned." Flitwick got off of his stack of books and started walking around the class. When he got to Granger they heard "no no, Miss Granger, you are holding your wand to tightly." 

Sebastian moved his hand and he knew Draco and the others saw it, as the parchments Granger and Weasley were working on slide out from under her book and onto the desk, falling to the floor with wet ink on it. "What is this? Have you been working on something else instead of your spells?"

"It's not what you think, Sir, it's a special project we wanted to try using Charms." Granger gave the tiny man a smile.

"While I do enjoy seeing my students work on Charm projects, I do expect them to do their coursework also and the projects on their own time. I am afraid I am going to have to give you a zero for today. You will make up the spell work tonight in detention, five points each from Gryffindor." Flitwick moved on to the next student, without waiting for them to respond. He kept their parchment.

"You need to teach us that spell." Theo muttered to Sebastian.

"I will." Sebastian answered. "I have a feeling it will be very useful."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore was sitting in the staff room, early in the morning waiting for the rest of his staff to arrive for their monthly staff meeting. He couldn't believe it was already the end November and he still hadn't gotten control over Sebastian. He needed that boy and he was hoping this staff meeting would provide some insight. He started the meeting listening to the usual complaints about the houses. He ignored the complaints about the Slytherins and Gryffindors having all of their major classes together and waited for his opening. 

"How is Miss Granger doing in her classes? I have been worried about her since the trial." Dumbledore asked.

"Her grades have dropped in my class. I keep finding her and Ron Weasley working on some project." Minerva stated. "I have given her ten zeroes, three dreadfuls, and four trolls in the last two weeks alone." 

"I have had the same issue, however, I have given her almost a zero for each class. I have caught her not working on her wand movements. When she actually does a spell, it misfires. She blew up my desk last week." Filius answered. "Don't be blaming the Slytherins either. They have actually stayed away from all Gryffindors." 

"Same here." Minerva added.

"I have to agree. Granger has been blowing up potions almost every time we have a practical. I won't even mention her essays. It's like she isn't reading any of the sourcebooks in the library." Severus had a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly who was to blame for Granger's sudden change in grades. 

"I have to agree, she has only been recycling what she has read in the main course book." Pomona added. "She will fail my class if she doesn't change her ways.

Dumbledore wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know Hermione wasn't doing well. He knew she was having a hard time, so was Ron and Ginny with the rest of Gryffindor. Gryffindor House didn't like what happened to Harry and they weren't afraid to let it be known. He had heard from Minerva some of the things that were being done to his three pawns. "Ron Weasley?"

"He is being removed from the Quidditch team, he is failing all of his classes." Minerva stated as she glared at Dumbledore. She hadn't forgiven him for what happened to Harry and she wasn't going to force her lions to forgive him or his little pawns as she called them. She had thought about giving her notice, but she was now the magical guardian of so many children, she didn't want to let them down or take a chance that Albus would gain control unofficially via someone else. 

"Ginny?" Dumbledore asked. Most of the staff only spoke to him now during these meetings and if they needed something regarding the school. He knew he had lost a lot of their respect but he also felt he could win them over. 

"Same boat." Minerva answered. "She isn't even turning in her assignments."

Severus knew the staff and students were upset with the Dumbledore and his pawns but he didn't know it was this bad. He could see the staff wasn't going to make it easy for any of them. "You can't blame my snakes either. They have been staying away from them." He reminded Dumbledore. He didn't need the man trying to blame his snakes.

"I do wonder why they are?" Dumbledore asked.

"My Puffs are also."

"So are my Claws." 

"The rest of Gryffindor has been also. They only have themselves to blame and you. Did it ever occur to you those books you gave Hermione were the reason she did so well compared to everyone else, who didn't have access to those books?" Minerva snapped, she wasn't happy with him giving Hermione items from Harry's vaults. "If anything I have been surprised by how the students have been taking it."

Dumbledore glanced around. "They made a mistake, they didn't understand anything about abuse."

"They understood enough to take money to befriend Harry, they understood enough to use him." Poppy snarled. "Do not try to tell us they are innocent. Even now they aren't paying attention in their classes, they are too busy focusing on finding out where the Chamber is and all its riches. I heard them speaking about it in the infirmary after Ginny blew up her potion. They are planning on using their map to find it and get rich and rub it in everyone's face. To make them pay for treating them so badly because, and I quote here, the loser is dead." 

Severus and the other members of the staff exchanged a look. "The parchment in my class, it looked like they were drawing a map." Filius stated.

"Mine too." Minerva added.

"Same here. Not to mention the number of times my prefects have found them wandering in our area."

"Same here." Filius added. 

"They have had a lot of detentions for it." Minerva sighed. She wanted to kill the old fool. This was all his mess and he dragged children into it. She knew he didn't have to push them far for them to join him on what he was doing, but it was still his fault.

"What are you planning on doing to fix this?" Severus asked. "You know their probation Auror is going to find out."

"He already knows." Minerva answered. "I had to submit their grades for last month already, three weeks ago, I got requested to give him weekly updates."

"I also had to submit a report, about any injuries. I included their conversation about the Chamber." Poppy informed them.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, this was bad. He knew this was going to create a problem for him. His job was to make sure those three didn't get into any more trouble and that their grades were at least passing. "What chamber?" He asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I am not sure, they just said Chamber." Poppy answered.

"We have a bigger issue, Albus. How do you plan on making sure they don't break their probation while here at Hogwarts? How are you not going to break yours?" Minerva asked.

Severus leaned back in his seat. He knew Sebastian had something to do with all of this. There was no way that he didn't. He would have to speak to him afterward and find out exactly what was going on. He would decide after speaking to him what course of action he would take, but from the looks of it, he wouldn't be doing anything. Sebastian had set them up and they took the bait it appeared.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Severus arrived in the common room as some of his snakes were heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Sebastian, I do need to speak to you." He knew Sebastian would know what it was about as soon as he saw him.

Sebastian glanced up from his seat. "Professor Snape." Sebastian grinned as he stood up and headed towards him. 

"My office." Severus turned and knew Sebastian was following him. Neither said a word until they were actually in his quarters. "Wards."

Sebastian threw up some privacy wards. "Yes, we set them up regarding the Chamber, we didn't tell them the name or even where it was, we just told them the myth. Yes, I also set it up so that Granger can't find any of the books she needs for her assignments. I also made sure Poppy heard them in the infirmary. I had nothing to do with putting Weaslette there, she did that on her own, nor with them not doing their assignments and working on a map instead. That is all on them."

"Thank you." Severus replied. "I do appreciate you being honest and you aren't in trouble. You just laid out the bait and they took it. Granger also knew she could go to the staff for the books or use the ones in their common room. Now tell me what else you have planned?"

"Nothing, I figure let them be their own worst enemy." Sebastian answered. "We haven't even played a prank on them." He paused "I did teach the rest of our house how to move some parchment that would expose their map making abilities."

Severus smirked. "What else have you been teaching them? I have seen the grades, everyone has jumped at least a grade level this term, even Goyle and Crabbe."

"We have been having mock duels and competitions with spells regarding Charms and Transfiguration to help the others get them." 

Severus was impressed. "I am fine with that Sebastian. Now how are you doing? We haven't spent a lot of time with each other since the trial."

"Missing all of you." Sebastian answered. "I know I can't sit on your lap or floo back to the Manor, but I am handling it."

"Flashbacks?"

Sebastian made a bit of a face. "Well, you know the wall that was in the east garden?"

"Yes, I am taking it that was you?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but Dray and I covered it up. I made sure my signature was gone."

"Good, do you know what triggered it?" 

"Granger. She hit me." Sebastian answered. "It was after our Potions class. She was upset because she blew up another potion. Weasley and Granger tried to blame us, we went to walk away and Weasley got in front of Draco, and Granger blocked me when I went to go around her, she punched me in the arm. Theo and Blaise dragged me out into the east garden and Dray joined us right as I blew." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"You were in the old bat's office. I didn't want to bother you." 

Severus pulled him into his arms. "Sebastian, you need to tell me. I want to know this stuff. Don't shut me out. Don't shut us out."

Sebastian looked up at him. "I will try, but it's harder here. I can't just curl up in your lap and sleep it off. I can't pop to you because I don't know if you will be alone."

"I know. Yule is almost here and we all can reconnect." Severus promised. He held him for a few minutes more. "Let's go and get our breakfast, we don't need the old coot wondering where we are."

"He is nosy." Sebastian stated.

"Yes, he is."

______________________________________________________________

"I am telling you 'Mione, it has to be down in the dungeons. It's the only place it can be." Ron Weasley was saying.

Sebastian and Draco exchanged a smirk, as the rest of the snakes were listening.

"I don't think so. We have searched down there and there is nothing." Granger replied. "Look, we covered every tunnel and every doorway."

"If it was that easy to find, it would have been found a long time ago. It's hidden." Ginny retorted. "I think the entrance is on the seventh floor, by that weird tapestry." 

"Someone would have found it if it was up there." Ron answered. 

"We can't look, we need to get our assignments done, you heard the Headmaster. If we don't turn in our work we are going to all fail this term." Granger stated. "I just can't find the books I need."

"You know we won't fail." Ron told her. 

"In case you haven't noticed Ronald, we don't work for the Headmaster any longer, we owe Sebastian Prince money. We are on probation." Granger snarled. "My parents are still furious with me."

"They will get over it." Ginny replied. 

"Besides, we won't owe him money once Dumbledore gets control of him and his seats." Ron smugly told her.

"Sh, you want everyone to know. It's bad enough people hate us as it is." Granger almost shrieked.

"I put up a silencing bubble around us when we sat down." Ron answered. "No one can hear us speak."

Everyone in the Slytherin group looked at Sebastian who gave them an innocent look, causing several of them to put their hands over their mouths to keep from being heard as they almost laughed out loud. 

"My parents are already furious with me. They agreed to pay the money I owe but I am going to have to work over all of the holidays until it's paid back." Granger grumbled. 

"We find this Chamber and we won't have to worry." Ginny told her. "Ron, where is that book on map making?"

"I don't know, I thought you had it."

Draco held the book up. Sebastian grinned and leaned into Draco. "I will let Papa know what we just learned."

"I will write home and let Father know." Draco quietly responded. He knew Sebastian would understand that Marvolo would also be informed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Floo or train?" Severus asked the night before they were to leave for the Yule holiday.

"Floo. I don't think I want to deal with Granger or the Weasleys." Draco answered. "Will he let us?"

"Floo is my vote also." Sebastian moved and sat down on Severus' lap. He looked up at the man and grinned. He missed being able to sit in Severus' lap.

"Brat." Severus grinned. "He doesn't have a say since Sebastian is a Lord, he can leave as he likes. You just get the added benefit as you are his brother." Severus informed them. "He did try to give me a lecture on how it would build friendships and prevent others from requesting to floo home. I told him I wouldn't mention it until tonight."

"He didn't want me to floo home because he told his pets to cause problems and get me some detentions. He wanted them to isolate Draco and me." Sebastian informed him. "He planned to have Molly at the platform to cast some compulsion spells on me."

"Oh, Weasley and Granger are also going to be passing according to what we heard yesterday in the library. Dumbledore is going to change their marks." Draco added.

"He can't. He would have to memory charm all of us, destroy our records and recreate new ones." Severus answered.

"He just told them that, so they would do his bidding." Sebastian informed them. "He plans on showing the Grangers and the Weasleys a fake report."

"How is that going to help? It will come out when they can't go into their third or in Ginevra's case her second year." Severus wondered.

"Not sure, he didn't plan that far ahead in regards to that aspect, his main concern seems to be getting me to be their friend and under his control."

"He is losing it." Draco stated.

"No, he just doesn't see a long-term use for them anymore, not until there is a war, so that is why he isn't letting them completely go." Sebastian answered.

"How do you know that?" Severus asked.

"Basic battle strategy." Sebastian answered. "Do you think we can go shopping before Yule, I need to get a few last minute presents."

"I am sure your mother will love to take you." Severus answered. He was glad he owled ordered everything. "Back to your common room. I will see you in the morning. We will leave after the train pulls away. I am going to request that the two of you stay with me, I don't trust that fool to not try something." He gave Sebastian a quick hug as he got off of his lap. He grabbed Draco for one too, surprising the blond boy.

"Don't tell him until we don't get on the train." Draco stated as they headed towards the door. 

Severus grinned. "I hadn't planned on telling him as I don't want to take a chance." He watched the door close and headed to his desk to send a message off to Lucius.


	12. Holiday

As soon as they flooed home, Sebastian popped into Marvolo's arms and laid his head down. "Tired Bast?" 

"No, just missed everyone. My magic doesn't feel right when I am not around all of you." He had missed being able to just connect to them. 

Severus ignored the knowing look that passed between the adults as Draco asked. "What does he mean by that, Mother?" 

"Come into the green sitting room and I will explain. Dobby will put your stuff away." Narcissa looked at Marvolo. "You might want to go into your office and speak." She followed Draco into the green sitting room, wondering how her son was going to take this news. 

Marvolo carried Sebastian into his office. "So what has been happening at school?" 

"Nothing really, have Granger and the two Weasley's looking for a Chamber they have no idea what the name of it is. They are failing because they aren't doing their work, thinking they are going to be rich once they find the Chamber, no idea why." 

"No idea?" Lucius was trying not to laugh, Severus had already explained what Sebastian and Draco had arranged for the Gryffindor trio to overhear.

Marvolo laughed. "Well Brat, they could still do their assignments and study. I did receive an accounting from Ironclaw, it appears Ms. Granger had a lot more of your books than we thought. The Weasley family owes a lot of money too, so do a few others who it appears didn't know they were being funded by you and not Dumbledore." 

"I went through all of you accounts with Marvolo, yours too, Severus, we set up some new investments and got everything back on track." Lucius told them. "Sebastian, you are going to need to study some books about estate management."

"You mean besides the ones in the library?" Sebastian asked. "They were interesting if a bit on the boring side and the idea of tenants was interesting. The stock market seems a bit on the iffy side if you ask me."

"I should have known." Lucius remarked. 

"I have plenty of things for him to study." Severus said. "There are plenty of potions and defense spells for you to learn."

"I also have some things for you to learn, from elemental magic to parselmagic too. Nagini wants to teach you some snake magic as she calls it." Marvolo said.

"Where is she?"

"Hunting." Marvolo didn't want to tell them she was actually at King's Crossing Station watching some Order members to see what they were doing.

"Marvolo." Lucius gave him the tone of voice that said he knew he was hiding something.

"Fine, she is actually watching some Order members." Marvolo admitted.

"Marvolo what did you tell her to do?" Severus asked.

"She is watching them to make sure they weren't going to do anything sneaky." Sebastian told them. "She was there in case we had to take the train." 

"I hate when you do that." Marvolo told him but gave him a kiss on the top of his head to lessen the sting his words might have given to Sebastian.

"I only get to do it here." Sebastian said. "I need to go shopping, should I ask Mother or will one of you take me to save me from being traumatized for the rest of my life? She was scary last time." 

"I will take you, don't want to scar you for life. Plus I need to pick up some things in Diagon Alley." Marvolo still had to pick up a few things and knew he wasn't going to allow Sebastian go off by himself.

"I will be joining you." Severus remarked, he didn't want to think of the trouble those two troublemakers could get into without either Lucius or him around.

"We won't get into trouble." Sebastian remarked. 

Severus groaned, as Lucius looked at him and laughed out loud. "We will all go, it will make it harder for Dumbledore and his group to bother anyone. I will tell Narcissa we will go tomorrow. Go and wash up, dinner is in an hour." 

Sebastian looked at them, before he got up, as he started walking away, at the door, he glanced over his shoulder. "You know, Dumbledore isn't really that bright, he just believes because people think he is light, they will listen to him, if they knew the truth, they wouldn't follow him so easily. Use the facts, no need to exaggerate. Remind people how Harry Potter died, show them that Granger and the Weasleys are failing. They are on probation for a reason." He exited the room.

"Did he just tell us how we need to take down the old goat?" Severus asked as they recovered.

"I do believe he did. I mean we have a lot of people interested in taking him out, but usually, it's things like bad-mouthing him in the press. I had some ideas along those lines, I just don't think I was expecting him to actually plan something that long reaching." Marvolo told them.

"I think he has had it planned since he found out about their involvement. There is a reason they aren't doing their school work. He laid out the trap and they took the bait." Lucius responded.

"They did. They have been warned numerous times too, by the staff and by the old goat himself." Severus told him.

"I will start in Wizengamot and the Auror in charge of their probation when we get back after the holidays." Lucius stated, mentally planning on what needs to be done. 

"I will work on getting my followers to put pressure on the other members in Wizengamot and in the papers. Wondering why his pets are being allowed so much leeway, especially the ones who have students in Hogwarts." Marvolo said.

"I will also start on my fellow head of houses, get them to start doing something." Severus stated. He still firmly believed that Sebastian lead them here.

________________________________________________________________________________

Draco nudged Sebastian. Sebastian looked up from the book he was glancing through. "They are heading over here." 

Sebastian groaned. "What could they possibly want?" 

"I will go and get Father and Uncle Severus. They mean trouble." Draco walked around the bookcase they had standing near. He didn't trust those Gryffindors.

"Look who is all by himself." Weasley leaned against the bookcase. "All by himself without any of his snake friends to protect him."

"Ron." Granger warned him. 

"What is he going to do? He can't do a thing here, who is going he going to tell? It's our word against his. Two against one." Ron told her.

"You're an idiot." Sebastian told him. "In case you haven't noticed, this is a public place. You're also on probation." 

"You think you're so smart, but no one is here." Weasley glanced around, and pulled his hand back and punched Sebastian.

"Ron, when you asked me to teach you to punch I didn't think you would hit Sebastian." Granger was shocked. 

Sebastian held his nose and wanted to curse the boy, but refrained as he felt Narcissa pull him towards him. "Mr. Weasley, you will remain here." Severus said. "Lucius, go and get an Auror. Ms. Granger when the Auror gets here you will explain what happened and may I say ahead of time, we saw it all." 

"Yes, Sir." She answered, she looked at Weasley and glared. The Headmaster was going to kill them, she thought.

Sebastian leaned against Severus as Narcissa stood up. "His nose is broken. As soon as the Auror sees this I will heal it, Sebastian."

"He broke his nose?" Draco gasped. "I knew he would be trouble." He muttered to his mother.

Lucius arrived with Auror John Dawlish, Marvolo wanted to smirk, leave it to Lucius to find one of his. "I want to charge Mr. Weasley with assault. He walked up and started a confrontation and punched Sebastian." Narcissa said. "He broke his nose."

"Allow me to run another health scan, not that I doubt yours Lady Malfoy, but this way there can be no doubts." Dawlish told them. He pulled out his wand and ran the scan. "It's broken, you can heal it now."

"Thank you Auror Dawlish." Narcissa pulled out her wand and said "Episkey."

"Now Ms. Granger would be the time to tell Auror Dawlish what happened." Severus said.

"Yes Sir. Ron and I saw Draco and Sebastian over here. We were coming to say hello, however, we saw Draco leave. Ron got close to Sebastian and said look who is all by himself, without any of his snake friends to protect him." She paused, "I tried to warn him, but he continued saying what is he going to do? He can't do a thing here, who is going he going to tell? It's our word against his. Two against one." 

"Traitor." Ron snarled to her.

"Mr. Weasley." Auror Dawlish warned. "Continue, Ms. Granger."

"Sebastian didn't help Ron's anger, he called him an idiot and taunted him by saying in case you haven't noticed, this is a public place. You're also on probation. Ron responded by saying you think you're so smart, but no one is here than punched him." 

"The rest Ms. Granger." Severus warned. 

"I said Ron when you asked me to teach you to punch I didn't think you would hit Sebastian. That is when Professor Snape, the Malfoys, and that other man made themselves known." Granger answered.

"How is a reminder of your probation a taunt?" Auror Dawlish noticed, as he was sure the Malfoy family with his Lord and Severus, that they were getting a rather large crowd.

"Well, if he didn't say it, Ron wouldn't have hit him." Granger told them, her voice telling them she believed it was the truth. She was also trying her friend.

"So you're saying because he wanted to stop your friend from doing something stupid, he deserved to be punched? That he was taunting him with his warning?" Dawlish asked. "Did he make it sound like a threat? Did he say he was going to tell someone? From your own words, he warned him about doing anything out in the open, he warned him that this was a public place, and warned him about his probation."

"Yes, he did warn him but it was still a taunt. No one wants to hear they are on probation." Granger snidely replied. 

"I see, so because he got caught, it's Lord Peverell-Black's fault. If Mr. Weasley was the on the receiving end instead, would you stand by your words?" Dawlish asked. Granger glared at the Auror but didn't answer. "I see, so as long as it's someone you know, it's taunting and justified. The person who did the punching arrested for assault, but because your friend did attack, it was a justified and was provoked. Ms. Granger, in a fight, unless it's self-defense, hitting is not an option. It's assault when you hit someone when it's not in defense." He pulled out his cuffs "Mr. Weasley you are under arrest for assault."

"I don't believe that is necessary." Dumbledore appeared in the bookstore. "It was a simple mistake."

"Professor Dumbledore, he broke his probation, punched a student, without cause, it wasn't a simple mistake or misunderstanding, please inform his parents he will be at the Ministry." Dawlish said as he put the cuffs on Ron Weasley, despite Dumbledore trying to get Weasley out of it.

"Lord Malfoy, Professor Snape, will you be pressing charges?" Dawlish asked. 

"I will be." Lucius informed him.

"So will I. We saw it and will be submitting our memories." Severus told him. He looked at Dumbledore and quietly said "don't you dare try to stop this. He walked over and punched him for no reason."

"Severus, they are boys, it happens." Dumbledore laid a hand on Severus' arm. 

"Just like what happened to me in my fifth year, what will it take, a student being killed by your protected ones before you realize this attitude is the same that the Mutt had and it's dangerous. Do you want him to get someone killed?" Severus snarled at him. "You want my son to trust you, yet you allow someone who has been bullying him to get away with it. Get your priorities straight. Dangerous actions are dangerous actions and they will lead to bigger ones, case in point the mutt." 

Marvolo waited until Dumbledore followed Dawlish, leading Weasley out before he moved forward. "Bast?" Granger was following behind them, clearly unsure what to do. 

"I am fine, I can't believe the idiot hit me." He said. "Is the blood gone?" Marvolo guided him away from the crowd and into a quiet corner where everyone joined them.

"Yes, Narcissa got it all." Marvolo remarked as they summoned a place to sit. They could hear the crowd commenting on what happened, none of it was flattering in regards to Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger. 

"I wonder were Weaslette is?" Draco asked. 

"She ran to get the old goat." Severus told them. "As soon as Ron started speaking, she took off."

"I was wondering how he knew what happened." Lucius remarked. "I didn't see any of his Order members around."

"You're going to hear about this from the old goat." Marvolo warned Severus, as Bast moved to lean into him. "He didn't look very happy that you went against him."

"I know, but I already warned him, using the Mutt." Severus replied. "He lets his favorites get away with too much."

"Well, I am going to make sure Dumbledore gets into some trouble, but I know it won't be much." Lucius responded.

"No, it won't, he will use, they were out of school, and I wasn't present, so I had no control. The man is right in that regard but also wrong, he allowed them to become what they are." Narcissa sighed. "Why so many believe in him, I will never understand."

"Bast?" Draco was watching him and noticed that he wasn't paying attention to them. 

"Look and listen." Sebastian said. He was watching the crowd. 

They turned and watched, trying to see what Sebastian was seeing, they heard the whispers, they heard the crowd talking about how Dumbledore was trying to get his pets off again. "Bast, I think you need to explain it to us." Marvolo told him, he knew they were missing what Sebastian was trying to tell them.

"It's not just the whispers about this one event, they're talking about a variety of events over the years, they're wondering why Dumbledore has been allowed control for so long. Now is the time." Sebastian said. "Now, we strike."

Marvolo leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the temple. "My little snake wants to use his fangs."

"Not just fangs, venom too." Lucius added. 

Severus smirked. "It is time before he gathers those closest to him and comes up with a new plan. The Weasley family will be floundering, they can't pay for a barrister or even a fine." 

Sebastian tilted his head. "Someone is hiding over in the corner, watching us, he is missing part of his leg."

"Mad-Eye Moody." Lucius responded. "I believe it's time we leave."

"I agree." Marvolo responded. "Bast, how long has he been there. Where is he?"

"He arrived a minute or so ago, he is by the magazine rack, far left between the rack and the bookcase." Sebastian answered. "He isn't very good at hiding."

"Not everyone can see magic, Brat." Severus told him. They started walking towards the exit when Severus said. "Let's get you home, I am sure you want some ice for your nose." Severus made sure to make the comment as they passed by Mad-Eye, Lucius' cane, landed on the man's foot. 

"I think I need to get my cane checked, it wobbled." Lucius remarked as they continued on.

________________________________________________________________________

"You have to ride the train back to school." Severus told Sebastian as they were sitting in Marvolo's office.

"Why?" Sebastian asked as he tilted his head up. They had been reviewing some potions that Sebastian wanted to try when they got back at Hogwarts.

"He believes it will help promote social interaction between houses. He said the Board required it now." Severus huffed. "How he arrived at that I will never know."

"I don't really have to take the train, do I? You know he is going to make sure the Weasleys and Granger find me." Sebastian stated.

Severus thought for a few minutes. "Lucius would have mentioned it if he was required."

"He would have." Marvolo agreed. "Lucius knows that Bast and Draco were planning on using the floo to your office." Before they could continue, they heard a knock on Marvolo's office door. "Enter."

Lucius walked in and saw Sebastian and Severus. "Perfect, just who I was looking for." He took a seat opposite them and before he could say another word, Sebastian was in his lap. "Missed you too, Brat." 

"What happened?" Marvolo asked he could tell something happened. "Bast, let Lucius tell us." He warned, which earned him a look. "Bast, you can't use that skill."

Sebastian looked at him, got up and left. "That didn't go well." Severus commented.

"He can't." Marvolo said.

"I agree, he can't but he should be allowed to use it at home, this is his home, Marvolo." Lucius said.

Marvolo closed his eyes. "You're right. I will speak to him afterward. He is going to make me pay for it."

"You know he will." Lucius and Severus told him. 

"Tell us what happened." Marvolo commented. 

"Dumbledore happened. He went to the Board today and tried to get us to agree to make it a requirement for everyone to ride the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts. He tried to tell us all the Heads of House agreed, however, we already had letters from Minerva and Filius asking for exemptions because they have students with injuries that sitting for that long could make worse. The Board was confused and asked him about it, he admitted to not speaking to them first and pushed the house unity angle. The request was denied, especially when someone mentioned what happened in the bookstore with Mr. Weasley." Lucius told them.

"He is returning?" Severus was surprised.

"Yes, it seems he pulled some strings again, called in some favors and for now Mr. Weasley will be attending his trial. He is working on a deal with Cornelius and Amelia to try for an extended probation, which they most likely will agree to. He is only twelve."

"True, I don't want to see his life ruined because he is listening to that old coot." Severus remarked. "I just don't want the kid to kill someone."

"I don't either, which is why I am going to be mentioning some of the more violent acts that have happened at the school, and push for a mind healer twice a week." Lucius responded. "Marvolo, you are quiet."

"Thinking." Marvolo answered. "I agree with your actions and suggestions Lucius, do what you can. Now, I believe I am going to go and speak to an angry mate of ours."

They watched him leave his office. "I wonder what that was about, you know he never minded Sebastian using that talent."

"I think the bookstore scared him more than even he realized." Severus answered. "He wants to protect him but is going about it the wrong way."

"Sebastian will know and understand, even if he is upset with Marvolo."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Marvolo entered the dueling room, he was watching Sebastian duel some of the training dummies. He waited for a bit until he saw a break in the casting. "Bast, may I speak to you?"

Sebastian stopped the duel and faced him. "Why did you say that?"

"I have been thinking about what I said after you left. I realized that your skills scared me. Bast, not in a bad way, but in a way that I want to make sure you are protected. I know in the future you will be my mate, but I still want to protect you. Your ability, if Dumbledore finds out about it, might make him step up his game in trying to get you. It's a very rare ability."

Sebastian looked at him for several minutes. "The bookstore wasn't because of my ability, it happened because Weasley is an idiot. Yes, I know afterward I saw how people were reacting, but that isn't what bothered you. It was seeing me hurt."

"Yes, I didn't like it, I wanted to kill that boy." Marvolo answered. "I am not the same person I was when I killed your parents, if I was, that boy would be dead. However, I still want to make sure you are safe."

"I know, but Marvolo, you have to realize you can't protect me all the time. We can only do so much." Sebastian moved closer to the man. "You will be buying me that rare book I saw in the auction section of the Gringott announcement."

"Fine, but only because I was in the wrong, and I knew ahead of time this was going to cost me." Marvolo answered, pulling him into a hug. "You know I would never hurt you if I could help it."

"I know. Now, how about we prank Draco?"

Marvolo laughed.


	13. Ginny's Turn

Draco almost run into Severus' office, he didn't even knock, just pushed the door opened. "Uncle Sev, you need to head to the Headmaster's office fast."

"What happened?" Severus was already getting up from behind his desk. He hoped Dumbledore didn't do anything stupid. He could see Draco had run all the way to his office and the boy was clearly upset about something.

"Ginny Weasley, with the aid of Granger, put a love potion into Sebastian's drink. Sebastian didn't drink it, he switched the glass with Weasley. Ron drank it, started trying to molest his sister in the Great Hall after he planted a kiss on her lips. Weaslette started screaming how it was to be for Sebastian and get off of her. She was yelling at Granger about it being in the wrong cup and how did it happen. Granger was trying to calm her down, saying she didn't know what went wrong. Dumbledore sent Ron Weasley to the Infirmary but took Sebastian with Granger and Ginny to his office. He tried to cast a memory charm on the door, but I think Sebastian stopped it from sticking." Draco explained as he followed Severus to the Headmaster's office. 

"Who saw this?" Severus agreed that his mate most likely did stop it from sticking. He also knew his mate would kill Dumbledore if the man pushed him too far. So far Sebastian had been handling everything Ginny Weasley had tried to toss at him since they returned from the Yule holiday. The girl kept trying to throw herself at Sebastian, including trying to renew a friendship with Luna. Luna, after a few days, had come to Severus for some help. 

"Almost the whole school, you missed lunch." Draco knew Sebastian wasn't in great danger but didn't want to take a chance. No one in Slytherin, with a lot of students in the other houses, trusted Dumbledore any longer.

They arrived at the gargoyle, they couldn't hear anything from Dumbledore's office and took that to be a good sign. "Go, I will take care of everything." Severus gave the override password and rode the stairs up to Dumbledore's office. He knew Marvolo and Lucius wouldn't be happy to hear about Sebastian almost drugged with a love potion.

"No, you can't make me." He heard Sebastian say from the other side of the door. Severus closed his eyes and was thankful Sebastian had kept his temper in check so far. 

"You need this potion." Dumbledore voice was full of force, Severus wondered if the man was trying to use the Voice as a skill, but he clearly never mastered it.

"No, he doesn't." Severus stated as he opened the door, "Accio potion." Summoning the potion to him. He took the phial and stored it in his robe pocket before anyone could recover enough to summon it back. He didn't like what the potion looked like. 

Sebastian was glaring at Dumbledore. "I am leaving." Sebastian turned on his heel, walked towards Severus. "Weaslette tried to give me a love potion, she admitted it after she freaked out in the Great Hall when Weasley tried to kiss her. Granger admitted it was meant for me, everyone in the Great Hall heard. Dumbledore just tried to force that potion on me, when it didn't work, he then tried to make me drink it."

"I heard, go to your dorm. I will speak to you in a bit." Severus said. "Your brother is waiting for you." He knew Sebastian would understand Draco was worried. He would understand that Draco had gone and got Severus. After the door closed, he looked at the three Gryffindor, faced Dumbledore. "I will be running a full diagnosed scan of my son, you better not have given him any potions." He turned back to the three Gryffindors. "Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, you have three months detention for administering an illegal substance and one hundred points, a piece, from Gryffindor. I will be letting Madam Bones know about this. If I can prove that you brewed it, I will also let Madam Bones know."

Weaslette looked at Dumbledore really quick, confirming to Severus that the man was the one who gave her the potion. Dumbledore looked at Severus, with great concern in his twinkling eyes. "My boy, I am sure that won't be necessary. You know how young girls are, and it's not the first love potion that has been given to a student."

"No, it isn't, and that is why they are getting three months instead of being arrested." Severus informed them. "If you try to remove the detentions or give back the points, I will make sure to remove double the points and add six months to the detentions, and press charges. The two of you will be honest about what happened, if you aren't, I will make sure the DMLE is very well informed about everything, and I do mean everything." He looked at Dumbledore, letting him know he knew who gave them the potion. "I will also run some tests on this potion, and if it's what it is, well, let's just say, you won't want to make me angry." He paused "do not attempt to give Sebastian another potion or cast a spell on him again." 

"My boy, it's not what you think, it's all for the greater good." Dumbledore tried to reason. He didn't want anyone to know what potion he was trying to give Sebastian. It was a variant of the potion known as Liquid Imperius. He knew Severus recognized it, the man was a potion master after all.

"Stay away from Sebastian." Severus warned, leaving the same way Sebastian did, back straight, head up, with firm steps, cloak billowing behind him. He had no idea how Sebastian learned that trick, as it took him months to get the effect just right, but his son could do it almost exactly like him. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"I think it's time Ginny found out what we can do." Luna greeted them as they returned to the dorm. She was sitting on Draco's bed. 

"I agree, open season on the trio." Draco stated as he sat down on the bed. "Have you spoken to Neville?"

"Yes, gave him the password, also took him over the break to get a new wand. The Bee hasn't been happy with the new and improved Savior." Luna answered she leaned against Draco. "Grandmum is happier too."

"The twins?" Sebastian asked he sat down on his bed. He flicked his hand and some books landed on his bed. "Draco, I do believe the twins will be interested in a few pranks."

"Why yes we would." Fred said from the doorway. 

"Especially if we can use them against the golden trio." George added.

"I was able to add the color pellets to Weasley's shampoo, tomorrow will be interesting for him. I couldn't get into the girls' dorm." Neville stated as he joined them. "Pans and the others are on their way, they are making sure everyone knows what happened after lunch."

"Ron's rant to the Infirmary was interesting." Fred and George stated. "Our parents are going to have a very interesting response."

"Especially since you two didn't tell them it was because of a potion." Luna smirked, she handed Draco a book, pointed to a spell.

"Oh, yes, I think this will work wonders in their search for the Chamber." Draco said, looking at the book.

"What?" The Twins asked.

"It's a spell that will let them think they found a secret tunnel, they just need to find the password to get into it." Draco handed the book to the Twins, who with Neville, began to read the spell.

"So we need to pick an area and set the spell up for them. We just need something small and personal from them." Neville said. "I can get something from Ron, can you get Granger and your sister?" 

"Yes, easy. Granger likes to study in the common room, she doesn't like to be left out of the loop on what is going on in Gryffindor, so easy for her." Fred stated. 

"Our dear sister, we can get something while she bemoans about not getting our sweet Sebastian." George looked at the spell again. "They have been searching the dungeon area, so set it there?"

"Yes, the snakes know about their search, so if they do hear anything, they won't think it's strange." Sebastian answered. "That empty hallway that leads to the old potion labs might be a good choice, I will speak to Papa about it and make sure."

"It should work, if he says yes, we can have it set up by the end of the week." Draco responded. "Bast, do you think we should make it into a language that they won't recognize to quickly?"

"Yes, I was thinking something that we don't use in spells at Hogwarts." Sebastian answered.

"Chichewa." Luna answered she gave them her normal dreamy smile. She knew that Sebastian would understand.

"Yes, that would work well." Sebastian.

"It is a real language?" Fred asked as he looked at his twin.

"Yes, it is." Sebastian summoned another book to him and flipping the pages, handed it to Neville who was sitting on the end of Sebastian's bed. 

"Chewa, also known as Nyanja, is a language of the Bantu language family. The noun class prefix chi- is used for languages, so the language is also called Chichewa and Chinyanja. In Malawi, the name was officially changed from Chinyanja to Chichewa in 1968 at the insistence of President Hastings Kamuzu Banda (himself of the Chewa tribe), and this is still the name most commonly used in Malawi today. In Zambia, Chewa is spoken by other people like the Ngoni and the Kunda, so a more neutral name, Chinyanja '(language) of the lake' (referring to Lake Malawi), is used instead of Chichewa. Chewa belongs to the same language group (Guthrie Zone N) as Tumbuka and Sena." Neville looked up from the book, "Granger will go nuts researching the language." 

"Yes, and after that, they have to figure out the password." Sebastian answered.

"Which will be "golden trio foiled again." Luna told them.

They all laughed and began to make their plans, explaining them to when the rest of their friends made their way into Sebastian and Draco's room. 

________________________________________________________________________________

"Weaslette, get off of me." Sebastian stood up, dumping the girl on the floor in the library. "How many times do I need to tell you I am not interested in you." He picked up his belongings and headed out of the library. 

"Lord Prince, is there a problem?" Madam Pince asked.

"Yes, a certain redhead won't leave me alone to study." Sebastian snapped at her. "I apologize, it's not your fault, I am just upset."

"Apology accepted and I do understand, I will inform Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, if my friends come looking for me, as I said I would be here studying can you let them know I have returned to my common room."

"I will gladly pass on the message. I also ordered those books for you, they will arrive tomorrow." 

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Sebastian gave her a small smile and headed out of the library but not before he heard Madam Pince say "Miss Weasley you are banned from the library for two weeks."

____________________________________________________________________________

The twins were following Granger and their siblings down to the dungeons, they were using the Marauder's map, they hid in one of the unused potion classrooms. "We need to figure out what language this is in." Granger had tried the languages she thought might be used.

"Can't we just guess passwords? I mean a snake created the Chamber, so it has to be something to do with the snakes in general." Ron stated.

"We have tried all of your ideas, they haven't worked." Ginny replied. "Let's see if we can figure this language out and go from there. I know some Ravenclaws who can most likely help us with figuring out the language." 

"I found a spell to record it." Granger pulled out her wand. "Ron step up and get it talking."

"Snake." Ron stated, but nothing happened, "Slytherin." Nothing, "green." Ron looked at Granger. "Put your wand away." 

Granger put her wand away and Ron said "venom."

"Cholakwika, yesaninso." A voice intoned. (Wrong, try again.) 

"Great, so we can't get it to speak if we have our wands out." Ginny kicked the wall. "Stupid tunnel."

"I will write it down, how it sounds and we can go from there." Granger pulled out parchment, quill, and an inkwell.

Fred and George smirked and headed towards the Slytherin common room, time for a prefect to find them. The golden trio was still in detention for the love potion and knew the prefects were anxious to give them more.

___________________________________________________________________

Sebastian made his way to Severus' office, lunch was over and he knew the man had a free period. He opened the office door after Severus said "enter."

One look at Sebastian, Severus didn't even say a word, he got up and guided him out of his office and towards the Chamber. They greeted Moaning Myrtle, who informed them that Dumbledore had been looking around in the bathroom but left, finding nothing. "Thank you, Myrtle." Severus waited as Sebastian opened the passageway. They discovered that if you stood on the edge of the entrance, at either end, you could open and close the entrance if you stood on the stairs. 

Once they were in the main room, with Aubrey, the Basilisk, Severus summoned some chairs. "What happened?"

"Weaslette, she actually tried again to sit on my lap during lunch again, then she kissed me. She kissed me." Sebastian was working on his temper and knew he needed to control his reaction. "The old fool put her up to it. He wants everyone to believe I like her."

"What did you do after she kissed you?" Severus realized he was going to have to start taking lunch in the Great Hall on Wednesdays again. He had hoped they would have stopped by now, they just finally got off of detention. Madam Bones had issued the three of them warnings regarding their behavior.

"I dumped her on the floor again, told her she better not kiss me ever, and told her I would get a restraining order against her if she didn't stop it. Professor McGonagall took another ten points, gave her a week detention, while Dumbledore was going on about young love, which he shut up about when McGonagall gave Weaslette the point lose and detention." 

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin for you not losing your temper. Now, how about we have a bit of a duel to burn off some of your magical energy." Severus and Sebastian cleared the space as Aubrey left to go back to sleep until they finished dueling.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Over the next few months, Weaslette kept trying until, finally, Lucius was able to get a magical restraining order against the girl. Dumbledore kept trying to block it, and Madam Bones was finally able to get it issued after Weaslette, again, sat in Sebastian's lap during dinner and tried to kiss him again. The girl ended up flying across the room, because of accidental magic. 

Dumbledore had first tried to punish Sebastian, but with so many witnesses, and howlers, it led to a session with Madam Bones, Lucius, and Severus, in which the magical restraining order was issued. Molly Weasley had a screaming fit in Madam Bones' office, much to the enjoyment of those in the know, as she learned that her children would remain on probation and time was added for the events during the year.

When Molly demanded to know what events, they showed her the numerous detentions the three had earned for being in the Slytherin area, and when Molly demanded an explanation, the golden trio sealed with fate with their announcement of the Chamber and making themselves rich. 

Madam Bones also explained how the three of them would be repeating their years as they didn't pass a single course. Molly turned her eyes to Dumbledore and demanded a reason why the reports they were shown showed they were passing and doing well in their classes. The probation Aurors showed her the weekly updates and she could clearly see she had been lied to by Dumbledore and that started another round in the Auror department, with Dumbledore trying to calmly explain it was a slight misunderstanding.

Severus, Lucius, and Madam Bones enjoyed watching a screaming Molly being escorted out of the Ministry, with Dumbledore and the tarnished trio following behind. "I enjoyed that." Madam Bones said. "A word of caution, Albus is trying to get custody of your son, he wants to get Child Services involved for some reason. He wants an Inheritance Test to be done also, claims that Sebastian doesn't have the right to his titles."

"He will be in for a surprise, there has already been one issued, we had it done when we adopted him. I can have the goblins submit it to Child Services." Lucius explained.

"Have them send it to me, I don't want it to suddenly get lost." Madam Bones replied. 

"I will have them send a few copies, one to you, one to Cornelius and a few to Child Services." Lucius responded. 

________________________________________________________________________________

"Brainless and Red are going to be a problem." Luna warned as they were leaving the Great Hall after the Leaving Feast.

"Why aren't I surprised?" Draco muttered.

"Well, look what we found, some snakes wondering the halls." Ron stated, stepping into their path.

"Amazing find, since we have to go this way to get to our house." Sebastian stated. "They really need to buy new material."

"It's because of you, we are going to repeat this year." Granger snapped.

"Really? I didn't know I stopped you from doing your assignments, reading or even practicing. I wonder how I did that?" Sebastian asked.

"You are talented, brother, but I didn't think you were that talented." Draco replied.

"To many whackspurts." Luna declared. 

"You are going to pay for what you did." Ron threatened and pulled out his wand and cast Serpensortia. A cobra suddenly appears and it is so close to Sebastian. The snake was frantic and it bit Sebastian. Granger, waving her wand, cast a stunner at the same time as the snake bit him. As Sebastian landed near the snake, the snake bit Sebastian again.

Draco quickly casts a freeze charm on the Cobra as Luna forced a Bezoar down Sebastian's throat. Draco started screaming for Severus, he didn't want the three Gryffindors to escape. 

Severus, with Professor McGonagall and Flitwick arrived to see Luna pulling another Bezoar out. "He got bit twice by the snake. Draco froze it, but Weasley summoned it to close to Sebastian, and Granger stunned Sebastian, causing the snake to bit him again, as he fell near it. The snake is very upset. I already gave him a Bezoar." Luna quickly explained.

Severus wasted no time and picked up Sebastian and headed to the Infirmary with Draco and Luna behind him. Once in the Infirmary, Severus quickly explained what happened to Poppy, as he and Poppy began to work. "Draco, call your father, let him know what is going on. Have him bring Madam Bones and some Aurors." Severus didn't even look at Draco.

"Yes, Sir." Draco headed to the nearest floo.

As they were working on Sebastian, Lucius, Narcissa, and Madam Bones arrived. "How is my son?" Lucius asked Poppy.

"He will make a full recovery, Miss Lovegood's actions prevented a lot of damage. He has two bite spots, both are swollen and bruised, he does have a slight concussion from hitting his head on the floor from the stunner. He will sleep for a bit longer." Poppy answered.

"What happened?" Madam Bones asked. Narcissa and Lucius were checking Sebastian. Severus was sitting in a chair next to the bed. The small group of Aurors stood back and waited for orders. They did exchange a look, and Dawlish looked at Severus, he knew they were going to be arresting a few people today.

"Draco and Miss Lovegood saw everything." Severus looked at the swollen left arm from the snake bit, he knew Sebastian's right leg was also swollen, the bruising was going to be just as bad. 

Draco explained what happened and ended the statement saying "I will submit my memory also."

"I can too." Luna added. "I will need more Bezoars, Professor." Severus nodded his agreement and was thankful the little seer carried them with her. He was also going to be speaking to her and Sebastian about why this might have happened. He had an idea it was because Dumbledore wanted to see if Sebastian could speak to snakes. He noticed Luna nodded her agreement. 

"How did Miss Weasley become involved?" Madam Bones asked. 

"She was with them, but she didn't cast anything, she couldn't get close to Sebastian, but she had her wand out, think the snake surprised her." Draco answered.

"Where are Miss Granger, Mr. and Miss Weasley currently?" Madam Bones asked.

"I am not sure, most likely with the Headmaster, as Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick arrived when I did." Severus answered.

Before they could say anything Dumbledore made his grand entrance. "How is Sebastian?" He asked, ignoring Madam Bones.

"Alive, but not for lack of trying by Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." Lucius stated. "I am pressing charges."

"It was a slight misunderstanding. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are upset about their grades, and clearly, are acting out." Dumbledore stated.

"They blamed Sebastian for their failure this year, they were waiting for us in the halls of the dungeons. They accused Sebastian of being the reason they failed." Draco stated. "We didn't even have our wands out, the three of them did."

"Headmaster, you are aware this breaks the probation for all of you." Madam Bones stated. "You were to keep control over the students and we have spoken to you a number of times regarding Mr. and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger. Dawlish, take a team and arrest the three of them, Anderson, you and I will escort Headmaster Dumbledore to his cell in the Ministry. Miss Weasley for breaking her probation concerning her grades, the other two attempted murder." 

Dumbledore froze for a brief second. "Surely that is a bit extreme."

"Albus, they are being charged and so are you. All of you have broken your probation. I have been extremely lenient regarding the events the past few months, I could have arrested all of you for the love potion." Madam Bones warned him. 

Dumbledore, wisely, closed his mouth and went quietly along with Madam Bones and the Aurors. As soon as they were out of the Infirmary, Narcissa asked, "when can we take Sebastian home?"

"Tomorrow, I want to keep him overnight, monitor his vitals, being bitten by a cobra twice is painful. Severus, the cobra is still frozen, if you want it." Poppy informed them.

Severus looked at the innocent snake. "We can banish it back to its home, it's not its fault."

"Agreed. I cast the banishment as you remove the spell?" Lucius asked. They walked over to where the frozen snake was lying.

"Yes, on three." Together the men sent the poor snake back home. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

"So what exactly was decided by the Wizengamot?" Sebastian asked as he sat on Marvolo's lap. He had been home for a week and was clingy.

"They revoke their probation, however, the youngest Weasley and Miss Granger, are under house arrest. They are going to have some Ministry workers teach them at home. Mrs. Weasley was denied her request to teach them. Dumbledore has been removed as the Headmaster. They are going to hire a new one, they don't want to have McGonagall step up, as too many feel that Dumbledore would try to control the school using her. Severus, they are thinking of asking you." Lucius stated.

"Me?" Severus was a bit surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

"A lot of them feel with your safety record and no-nonsense attitude that it would benefit the school. They acknowledge that Dumbledore favored his Gryffindors and feel that he encouraged inter-house rivalries." Lucius explained. 

"You can hire Marvolo to teach." Sebastian grinned.

"You could. Only Dumbledore would have seen through glamours I would have used. It would also give us the Wizengamot and Hogwarts." Marvolo stated.

"If they ask, I see no issue with accepting. I will get rid of Binns, Sybill, and hire a few people." Severus thought about what would be needed. "Return some classes too."

"I can do the History until you get a law or government class. Marvolo could do either potions or DADA." Lucius stated.

"Mother for history, Father for DADA, and Marvolo for potions. It would give everyone a broader area to work with, and no one would feel threatened by Father teaching DADA because they would believe he is to political for it." Sebastian stated. "Mother knows history, so even when you get someone for the government or law, you won't have to hire for history. DADA will need the curse removed since I powered it up to get rid of Lockhart. The man was an idiot."

"What happened to him anyway?" Severus asked. "He wasn't at the Leaving Feast."

Sebastian gave them a smile. "Oh, he left, seems he is afraid of fairies still, and well they kept getting loose in his quarters."

"I see." Severus stated. "The same fairies that he let loose in his classroom and ran from?"

"Yes, they like his blond hair, I packed them in his luggage, so that he wouldn't get lonely." Sebastian stated.


	14. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several Years in One. Since Dumbles handled, they have control :) even if the everyone isn't aware of it.

Third Year:

"This is going to be weird." Draco said as the group walked from the train to the waiting carriages.

"We're going to have to be extra careful to not get caught." Blaise added as they watched Hagrid call the new first years over to him.

"Bast will aid us." Luna smiled at them, as she took Astoria's arm. 

"It is going to be boring with not being able to taunt the Golden Trio." Neville looked around. "Fred, your mother didn't seem to happy." The Weasley Twins were now Prefects and they didn't get to spend much time talking to them on the train.

"She wasn't. Ginny and Ronnkins were having a fit this morning, again." Fred laid his arm across Neville's shoulders.

"Yes, they didn't like that they were denied admittance to Hogwarts. Madam Bones had sent another denial letter this morning along with Severus'." George smirked. 

"We did dye them purple." Fred added.

"With a yellow horn, and gave them one eye." George commented.

"Luna gave us the idea." They said together as George joined Luna and Astoria, taking the blond girls' hand and guiding it to his elbow. "I will escort you to your carriage."

"If you are looking for your toffee, Lee found it." Luna beamed a smile to Lee as he suddenly had bright neon pink hair, causing several people to laugh.

"Do the counter, George. Father and Papa won't want to see a prank until tomorrow." Sebastian commented.

"They did warn us." Pansy stated. "They don't want to been seen as being like Dumbledore."

"Oh, true." The twins commented together as George did the counter. 

"Don't worry, we can still prank everyone after this week. Equal opportunity pranking will be allowed." Theo said as they started to climb into the carriages, squeezing as many people as they could into one. Some sitting on other's laps. 

The core group had grown since last year. Gryffindor and Slytherins together, with a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Granted the main group was still very tight-knit but now the group covered all four houses. 

"Bast?" Daphne asked.

"Yes?"

"Anything planned for this year?" She asked.

"Nope. Just study, fun, and friendship." Sebastian commented. "Lots of fun." He smirked. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus stood up to give the first speech of the year. He looked around and was surprised at how happy everyone seemed, staff and students alike. They had watched the students arrive, saw the mixture of houses, saw people sitting with other houses for a few minutes before Minerva reminded them that for the Welcoming Feast, they had to sit at their house tables. 

He could see Narcissa, Lucius, and Marvolo were watching the students interact with the Slytherin students and realizing just how much had changed since their time at Hogwarts. While Severus was aware of the slow changes that happened over the course of last year, it was a mild surprise to him the difference just a year had made in the inter-house rivalries. It was very clear when everyone cheered for students entering Slytherin House. Something that had never happened before.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am sure the returning students noticed the increase in staff, courses, and electives. We have delayed the start of the new school year by a week, giving you the students a chance to see the new subjects, select if you wish to add any of the new subjects and time to get the course books. Mr. Blotts is aware of this and has books ready for you, so do not worry. I will now introduce the old and new professors and their subjects."

Severus turned to his staff. "Returning as Head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall, she teaches Transfiguration. She is the Co-Deputy Headmistress." He began the long process. 

"Thank you, Headmaster Snape. My door is always opened to those who wish to speak to me." She sat down. She was looking forward to the new year. 

Severus introduced all the returning teachers. "I will also state that if you are seventeen, we will be offering one Saturday a month for Apparition Training. You will need your parents' permission to take the class, we will aid you in taking the test at the Ministry." He paused as he waited for the students to stop cheering. It was going to be a long night. "If you're over the age of sixteen, with your parents' permission we will also have weekly classes on Animagi transformation. Depending on how many sign up will determine how many classes and the professor." Again more cheering.

"Now to introduce to you the newest members of the Hogwarts staff. Professor Lucius Malfoy will be your Political Science and Law instructor. Professor Narcissa Malfoy will be your History of Magic Professor, while Anderson Cooper will be your Muggle History Professor."

"Draco and Sebastian won't be able to do anything." One of the fifth year Slytherin students said to his friend.

"We do have an important change and you will see it on your class schedules tomorrow. Defense Against the Dark Arts is now just Defense. We will not be teaching "evil" magic. That will be explained in your lessons. The instructor is Professor Marvolo Thomas." 

"I will be teaching NEWT level Potions. First to fifth years will be instructed by Professor Nicholas Flamel, who will also be teaching Alchemy to those in sixth or seventh years who wish to select that course." Severus saw a lot of students would be interested in that. He had been until Dumbledore removed the course in his third year.

"We have Firenze as the Divination Professor. Wizard Studies will be taught by Professor Augusta Longbottom."

"Gram?" Neville was shocked as the form, at the Head Table, transformed into his grandmother, including the bouncing vulture hat. 

"Surprise." She replied as she beamed as her grandson, she was so proud of how much he had grown.

"I don't think Neville is happy with the surprise." Draco commented to Sebastian.

"Last, but not least Professor Perenelle Flamel will be instructing every year in Etiquette and Dancing." Severus ignored the groans as he continued "if you pass the first year, you won't be expected to keep attending."

Severus finished up giving the announcements, warnings, and where to locate the banned item list. Soon everyone was off to their beds.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Fourth Year, end of the year:

"What do you mean Sebastian was Harry Potter?" Draco glared at the adults in the room. He could see Sebastian was watching him closely. He had listened carefully to what he was told until they said Sebastian was Harry Potter.

Lucius explained how it came about, including that Sebastian was Lord Malfoy, why and what it meant. They all knew a storm was brewing by the name of Draco Malfoy.

"WHAT!!!!!" Draco screamed. "There is no way I am being a slave to him." He pointed to Sebastian. 

"Draco." Narcissa rebuked him. "You know better." She looked at everyone in the room. Sebastian had warned them it was too soon, but they felt that Draco needed to know the truth he just turned fifteen. 

"Sebastian doesn't treat anyone like that." Severus defending Sebastian, who was strangely quiet. He now wished that they had listened to Sebastian.

"I can't believe it, you have been lying to me for the last two years. He isn't my brother, he is our Master." Draco was almost red in the face as his anger began to cause his magic to leak out, causing a mild bit of shock in the air. 

"Draco sit down." Lucius commanded. "We didn't tell you right away because of how you felt about Harry Potter. What you read about his life was true. Sebastian has never made you feel inferior as he?"

"No." Draco finally admitted as they were all waiting for him to answer the question. It wasn't fair. 

"He has never bossed you around and expected you to obey him as he?"

"No."

"It's not his fault our ancestor didn't follow through with the magical contract. He was aware of what would happen and he selected to ignore it. Sebastian could have demanded that we fully honor our roles, but instead, we are his family. I blood adopted him after we found out this information."

Draco looked over to Sebastian. They stared at each other for a bit. Draco began to think about the last two years. No one spoke as he reviewed the time period. "Fine." 

"Draco it's no one's fault but your ancestor. I am sorry you are angry but I, nor anyone else, asked for it to be this way." Sebastian finally spoke. "As far as I am concerned you are my brother."

"Also, according to Ironclaw, who reviewed the contract, Sebastian can release you once you are of age. He can't release me, but he can you. Sebastian already set it up, including your original vault." 

"You did?" Draco questioned, his anger disappearing. 

"Yes, it's your vault, it belonged to you and it will remain that way. No money will be removed from it until you are twenty, everything before that will be paid out of the family vault." Marvolo told him. "We are in charge of the accounting, and Sebastian was very insistent on keeping your vault intact."

"Why twenty? Seventeen is the age of majority."

"He wanted to make sure you wouldn't worry about your university expenses." Narcissa informed her son. She was actually proud of them both. Sebastian still amazed and surprised her with his magic, and even taught Draco and Theo how to pop.

Draco walked over to Sebastian. "I am glad you told me." 

Sebastian tilted his head, didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Relax Astoria will still like you." 

_________________________________________________________________

Summer after leaving university:

"So you nervous?" Draco asked as he entered Sebastian's room.

"No." Sebastian answered. "Lucius, Severus and Marvolo are."

"Tell me about it. Father was pacing, while Mother was trying to get Severus into something besides black." 

"Did she succeed?" Sebastian picked up his deep emerald green outer robe.

"Yes, only because Marvolo produced a black robe with silver trim and thread throughout. Severus did warn her he wouldn't wear what she picked out."

"True." Sebastian stared out of the window for a few minutes and felt Draco standing next to him. 

"Weird isn't it? How much everything has changed since we were eleven?"

"Yes."

"Fred and George arrived earlier with some interesting news." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes, turns out Granger took that job in the muggle world after no one would hire her or Weasley. Weaslette had the kid."

"Anyone know who the father is?"

"There was an attempted to claim it was Dean Thomas, but he was in France with Seamus on their honeymoon when she got pregnant, the test results came back with someone named Dudley Dursley. A muggle."

Sebastian started laughing, at Draco's look, he said "Harry Potter's relatives were named Dursley. Dudley was his cousin."

Draco started laughing, they had tears running down their faces as Draco's wife Astoria entered the room. "Are you ready to get bonded Bast? What are you two laughing at?" She looked out the window and only saw the friends and family invited to the bonding of Lucius, Severus, Marvolo to Sebastian below.

"I will tell you later." Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I promise you it will make you laugh."

"I know I can't wait to tell my husbands to be." Sebastian grinned. "Let's go and join everyone."


End file.
